


未归之人

by UnitaryOperator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 89,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitaryOperator/pseuds/UnitaryOperator
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Preface：the big bang

德拉科·马尔福睁开眼睛。  
他躺着的地方冷冰冰的，有什么东西尖锐地硌着背部，他试图翻个身，身体却如同梦魇一般不能动弹。连蜷曲手指都能听见骨骼咔哒作响。  
然而他最终还是蜷起了手指，即使知道身下躺着的绝不是温暖的床铺，触及到的东西还是让他吃了一惊。  
金属？  
德拉科试图坐起来，即使这样微小的动作也使得他的眼前一片眩晕，更别提全身的肌肉异样酸痛。该死的，他为什么会睡在这里？在心里咒骂了一句，他用最小的动作摆动脑袋，却看到了更让他惊讶的场景。  
他躺在土里，准确说，下半部分的身子是在一具金属棺材里。而他的身边现在正对着一群穿着奇怪的人，他们穿着蓝色的厚重异常的衣服，带着大大的头盔，即使这样也掩盖不住他们脸上的惊恐，离他最近的那个人甚至跌坐在了地上。  
“嘿，这是…？”德拉科想要张开嘴询问，然而他的喉咙像是被什么扼住了一样干渴的吓人，只能发出不成句的呃呃声。梅林在上，他真讨厌这样！  
他听见有人在喊，似乎是英语，但他却听不懂在说什么。他茫然地躺在他的土坑里，暴躁不安地想要回想让他出现在这里的原因，然而直到有一只金属的大爪子无视他的挣扎，拉着他的肩膀把他从土坑里粗暴的抓出来，他也什么都没有想起来。  
他被放在一个担架上，不，是看起来像是担架的东西。理所当然地，小心翼翼地保持着他还在土坑里的姿势。一个穿着白色衣服的人走了过来翻了翻他的眼皮，之后又说了句什么。一个拱盖样的东西附了上来，将他笼罩在里面。一种奇怪的气体让人昏昏欲睡。  
“我一定是做了个梦。”德拉科想，“等醒了就好了。”他放弃了抵抗睡意，又闭上了眼睛。 


	2. Eleven-dimension: beautiful new world

“嘿，雪貂！”  
“别这样罗恩，不管怎么样我们得…”  
“可他是马尔福，赫敏，天杀的马尔福。”  
“我知道他是，表现的成熟一点罗纳德。”  
“嘿。雪貂，快起床，可没有妈妈叫你起床啦！”  
哦，又一个噩梦……马尔福宁愿睡死过去也不愿意一睁眼就看见这两个人，他都能想象红毛穷鬼和棕毛泥巴种的脑袋挨在一起看着他的样子。  
梅林在上我的睡眠质量是有多差才会做这么多噩梦？  
“这么说我终于不是唯一一个斯莱特林了，嗯？”  
这句话终于让德拉科睁开了眼，他才发现，布雷斯·扎比尼坐在一边的椅子上，一脸“终于有个正常人了”的表情。啊哈，这个梦出场人物还真多。  
德拉科半眯着眼睛看着他当年的室友走过来，对着两个格兰芬多说：“你们知道我当年是怎么叫大少爷起床的吗？”  
哦不别说布雷斯，不然我诅咒你一辈子。  
“如果你再不起床哈利·波特就要吃完早饭离开礼堂你计划的偶遇就完蛋了！”  
德拉科在两个格兰芬多的窃笑中翻了个白眼，认命的坐了起来。肌肉拉扯的酸痛，骨骼的咔咔作响提醒他，这大概不只是个梦。  
“这很正常，德拉科，我们刚开始的时候也认为自己是在做梦，毕竟周围这一切看起来都太荒谬了。”格兰杰夸张地摇着她的一头棕毛，德拉科尽量避免了自己皱眉的表情。  
“这么说，我们都是刚被挖出来的？”他把布雷斯递给他的写着XV的奇怪饮品放在一边，坐在床边问。现在尽管他的肌肉还是僵硬得堪比大理石，但是至少他现在可以坐稳了。  
“他们似乎挖掘了一个巫师墓地，所以我们就都被挖了出来。”万事通小姐对他的举动摇了摇头，“如果我是你，马尔福，我就喝了它，毕竟它对缓解肌肉酸痛很有效。”  
德拉科没有被岔开注意力，“巫师墓地是什么意思？”  
在场的剩下三人互相看了看，“就是字面上的意思。”韦斯莱有些不耐烦的说，格兰杰给了他一个安抚性的微笑。  
“这么说我，”德拉科抑制不住地挑了挑眉毛，“还有你们都死了？”  
“如果我们不是自愿体验地下生活的话，那的确是这样。”布雷斯玩着自己的指甲说，并没有看德拉科。“事实上即使我们真的活到了今天，我们也都死了。”万事通小姐摇了摇头，严肃地说。  
德拉科摊开手，“我猜，格兰杰，你应该知道巫师很容易就能活到一百多岁。通常我们的寿命比麻瓜要长……”  
“我当然知道，马尔福，”赫敏没有一点气恼地说，“你以为现在是什么年代？”  
德拉科认真地想了想，最终只能摇了摇头。  
“没有巫师能够活到一千多岁。”赫敏摇着头说，像看儿子一样看着马尔福，尽管当年他和哈利交往之后他就经常在泥巴种小姐脸上看到这个表情，但是梅林在上，他的讨厌之情一点都没有减少，“这是3014年，我们在一千多年后的麻瓜伦敦。”  
德拉科不知道是一千年后还是麻瓜更适合当吐槽点，但他显然忘了作为一个马尔福不应该吐槽这件事了。好在他现在什么都说不出来。  
“现在已知的情况是，我们都是在这两天的挖掘中被找出来的，似乎有人给我们下了咒语，墓地被发掘的时间就是我们‘苏醒’的时刻，而现在周围所有的一切都是一千年间麻瓜科技的产物，迄今为止我们还没有见到本时代的巫师。”格兰杰说，德拉科看到她打开一块手表样的东西，按了一下上面标注“II”的按键，一块光屏立刻投射到半空中，上面是许多高楼大厦，对方注意到了他的目光，“这是腕表式投影仪，可以连接麻瓜的互联网——资料库，但是我检索过那个世界，一点也没有提起。”  
德拉科感觉到自己的眉毛皱紧了。  
“或许只是时间太短，毕竟我们中最早的才‘醒’了不到四十八个小时。”布雷斯把一只手搭在老友的椅背上，哦现在他们是名副其实的老友了。“有足够的时间够我们回到那个世界，而不是和这些麻瓜混在一起。”  
“你们记不记得死前的事？”德拉科审慎地问，“我们看起来都只有二十岁左右，我们应该不是那个时候统一死亡的吧？”他不自在地变换了一个坐姿，自从醒来之后他总觉得似乎哪里有点不对劲。  
“我认为不，”赫敏摇了摇头，“我记得的最后的事件是我通过了魔法部的晋升面试，那绝对不是最终我死亡的日期，因为…呃…”女巫突然扭捏了一下，看了一眼身边的韦斯莱。“我和罗恩是合葬的，说明届时我们应该已经结婚了，但是当时我们还没有订婚。”  
罗恩点了点头，表示他也记得这些，德拉科挑高眉毛看着布雷斯，“我的记忆会稍微晚一点，我记得参加格兰杰和韦斯莱的订婚，我还记得…我还记得我和潘西开始交往，在二十一岁左右的时候。”  
德拉科抑制不住地吹了一声口哨，“那潘西呢？她也‘醒’过来了吗？”  
“…”  
德拉科当然不像韦斯莱那么没眼色，他住了嘴，马尔福一向不擅长安慰，但是好在布雷斯也很快摇了摇头，“都已经过去了一千年了，世事难料。”  
“世事难料…”德拉科不安地沉默着，他隐约有些害怕，如果潘西没有苏醒的话，那么有可能哈利也…  
况且他不记得他们所说的这些事情，他的记忆停留的时间比他们更早，在十八岁，伏地魔被打败不久，他和哈利交往不到一年，战后的全面重建正在开始，他的家族因为关键时刻的弃暗投明没有接受审讯，但是仍然交出了一部分的祖产。潘西的家族死伤惨重只剩下一个人，克拉布和高尔的父亲都进了阿兹卡班，扎比尼家一直是中立派没有受太大的影响。比起家族，德拉科进了圣芒戈做了外科医生，哈利理所当然地当了傲罗，格兰杰进了法律事务司，韦斯莱在准备魁地奇队的面试。然后…  
然后那一切还历历在目。  
“不管怎么说，我还是讨厌那套茶桌，那完全就是麻瓜的品味。”德拉科放下手里的预言家日报说，他们今天超出采购计划的多购买了一套茶桌，哈利很想把它放在露台上，但是他不得不说那对茶桌实在是太丑了。  
他正靠在租来小公寓的床头上进行睡前读报工作，这床远远没有他在马尔福庄园的舒适，不过他也没有什么可抱怨的，毕竟上次没有锁门让母亲撞见他和哈利在餐厅做爱的人是他。之后尽管纳西莎抱着好气又好笑的态度平息了这场惊吓，但是卢修斯，哦，可怜的爸爸，他忍无可忍地把两个年轻人吼出了家门。  
目前戈德里克山谷的波特家正在重建，他们也正在紧锣密鼓地为了将来的新家采购家具，这套茶桌也在其列。好吧，尽管他不喜欢茶桌，但是他喜欢“新家”这个词汇。  
“我以为你们这种人都会享受老式的下午茶。”他新家的另一个主人走过来，坐在床沿上，抖着脚把拖鞋踢掉。德拉科斜眼看着他，他不止一次想纠正哈利这个习惯，但是到现在他已经投降了。  
“是啊，‘我们’是享受下午茶，而且我也不觉得这有什么不对。”德拉科强硬地说，掩饰着微笑，“但是绝不是在麻瓜品味的茶桌上。“但是绝不是在麻瓜品味的茶桌上。而且我讨厌奶油饼干，换成蔓越莓曲奇如何？”  
“那你可以根据和你共进下午茶的人来确定你是否享受它。”哈利假笑着钻进被子，德拉科挑高眉毛看着这个马尔福式的表情，对方却打了个响指熄灭了灯光。  
“你真是越来越独断了……”德拉科半真半假地说，把报纸放在床头柜上，也钻进了被子。他伸过手臂把对方揽在怀里，翘起的黑发摩擦着他的鼻尖，有点痒，但是有洗完澡的香味。  
“不想要……”哈利背对着他嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我今天很累了，从早上8点来我还没休息过，现在已经12点了，我明天还要出任务……”  
“这是你说的，我可没说要。”他把手探进对方的睡衣，抚摸着对方的胸口。哈利不满地咕哝了一声，声音带动胸口微微的震动，这种触觉让他忍不住笑了。“算了，不着急这一天，我们还有很多时间。”他把手伸出来，听着怀中对方均匀的呼吸，渐渐也沉入了梦乡。  
“嘿，嘿。”他被布雷斯打断了回想，“我们都知道你在想什么，我们之前就议论过他应该也会苏醒，毕竟他是我们之中最强大的…”  
是啊，救世主。德拉科苦笑着想，他本以为那只是一次普通的睡眠，而未曾想过醒来之后居然会是这样的场景。他现在甚至不知道他是不是还活着，是否也在什么地方醒来了。然而他突然想起了刚刚赫敏所说的合葬，如果他们之后结婚了，那么为什么他的墓穴里只有自己一个人？   
“我们……后来分手了吗？”他犹豫了一下，低声问，保证这问题只能有他和布雷斯听到，“我是说，在你的记忆里，你知道你记得的比我多。”  
“你们会分手？”布雷斯夸张地叫了一声，让另外两个人都看向了这边，“你们要是会分手我们都不相信爱情了好不好？”  
“……”  
“伙计，我是说，你们当然会有很多摩擦，但是至少我所有的记忆里，你们都没有放弃过彼此。”  
德拉科心中却突然涌起了另一种感觉，或许自己所期望的并非是这个答案，而是……如果哈利和他分手了，葬在别的地方，那么他只是可能还没有被发现。比起纠结于一千年前的感情纠葛，他现在更期望见到他，见到他还活着。  
“嘿，先生们，在你们讨论感情历史的时候我又有点新发现。”赫敏突然指着光屏上的一段文字大声说，德拉科暂时把注意力从哈利身上移开，听着格兰杰念道“伦敦，中古国家大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国的首都，曾是旧欧洲（现属大陆国）的最大城市之一，著名的政治金融中心…”一段冗长的关于麻瓜伦敦的介绍，德拉科凑过去，看着格兰杰手指所指的文字，快速扫到最后，“毁灭于2015年核泄漏。”  
德拉科抬起头来看着格兰杰。核泄漏，这并不是一个完全陌生的名词，但是如果他听过它，恐怕也是在一千年前。他怎么会听说过这个一看起来就属于麻瓜的词汇？  
何况伦敦的毁灭……家族遗传的政治敏感性让他意识到了什么，但是那又似乎只是一种恍惚的感觉。他知道在魔法部历练过的泥巴种格兰杰，无论他多不想承认，恐怕也意识到了什么。  
“核？”韦斯莱啃咬着指甲，“是一种清洁魔法？”  
“不，罗恩，你不会连核都不知道吧？”  
韦斯莱诚实地摇了摇头，格兰杰夸张地叹了口气，但是布雷斯也耸了耸肩表示一无所知，德拉科看到格兰杰的目光停在自己身上，短暂的犹豫之后他决定隐藏自己对核的熟悉感，何况他的确也想不起来这到底是什么了，“我们都是巫师出身，我们从没有听说过这个……不管它是什么。”  
“是核，这和干净没有任何关系，”格兰杰关上投影仪，“我也不是很明白，简单说，就是通过原子裂变或聚变表示大量的能量。这种能量大得足够以很小的质量供应整个麻瓜城市运转所需要的电…”她突然住了嘴，看着周围的一圈纯血，“你们也不知道什么是电。”  
纯血统们诚实地摇了摇头。  
“不管它，”格兰杰甩了甩头发，“我也只在麻瓜的学校读到小学，具体的并不是很明白，”德拉科隐匿地皱起了鼻子，什么时候在麻瓜学校念书也成了值得自豪的事情了？“但是我知道的，核电站使用的铀具有很强的放射性，就是说，它一旦接触到人，就会使人生极其严重的病，对于发育中的儿童甚至胎儿都会导致畸形，所以人绝对不能在严重核泄漏的环境中生存。甚至如果用它做武器，可以轻易毁掉整个城市。”  
“这么说我们可能死于那个…核…什么？”韦斯莱结结巴巴地说。  
“这么说，这个核泄露杀死人还附带一千年后复活的功能？”德拉科抑制不住讽刺地说。韦斯莱的耳朵立刻就红了，“闭嘴马尔福，”他虚张声势地挥了挥拳头，“哈利不在正好揍你。”然而这句话他说得都没有了底气。  
德拉科没有说话，他的心里又随着韦斯莱的话沉了下去。当麻瓜伦敦毁灭的时候他们在干什么，巫师的世界又受到了多大的影响？哈利，哈利也受到了那个什么所谓核泄露的影响吗？  
然而这时门突然划开了，有两个明显是麻瓜的人走了进来，走到格兰杰身边说了一些奇怪的像是英语又不是英语的语言，显然，这是德拉科在墓地里所听到的那种语言。  
“新英语，”格兰杰头也不回地解释，冲着那两个回了一句什么话，那两个麻瓜拿出了一个玻璃瓶给她，又询问了句什么，格兰杰摇了摇头，两个麻瓜就离开了。  
“他们说在我的墓穴里发现了这个，一个埋葬时就留下的玻璃瓶。我拒绝让他们打开了，我觉得我们最好还是自己来，哦别问为什么罗恩，动脑子想想。”在说话间格兰杰就打开了玻璃瓶，小心翼翼地倒出里面卷得很紧的羊皮纸，显然，它被施过魔法才能在一千年后保存得还不错。  
德拉科凑上去，看着格兰杰摊开这一小片羊皮纸。上面是奇怪的向左倾斜着的字体——不是哈利的。然而字条的内容比笔记更多地吸引了他的注意。  
谁死后还在说话？卢娜·洛夫古德。  
谁生了一次，死了两次？布雷斯·扎比尼。  
谁生了两次，死了一次？罗纳德和赫敏。  
谁死而不生？德拉科·马尔福。  
谁生而不死？哈利·波特。


	3. Ten-dimension: absentee

在一片令人恐慌的沉默里德拉科听见了格兰杰的声音。“我，我听过这首歌。”  
“歌?”韦斯莱茫然地问，“你是说这是首传唱我们事迹的歌曲？”德拉科为这个不分时刻的愚蠢皱起了眉，然而格兰杰只是摇了摇头。  
“这是首主日学校的问答歌，只是有人用我们的名字替换掉了原有的《圣经》里人物的名字。”格兰杰抿着嘴唇想了想，“不，我记不得那些本来都是谁了。我只是记得死而不生者是亚当…亚当你们总听说过吧？”格兰杰充满挫败感地对着纯血们摊开手。布雷斯轻轻笑了，“要知道，我尊敬的格兰杰小姐，自从异端裁判所之后我们就不想和天主教发生任何关系了。”  
格兰杰意味深长地“哦”了一声，“你是说纯血统敌视麻瓜出身者的原因？”  
“每一个纯血家族或多或少都有被绑在十字架上烧死的祖先，所以我们当年的观点也不能全部归咎于我们。”  
“可是你们不是有冰冻咒吗？魔法史上说的？”  
“冰冻咒并不是一开始就出现的，而是一定的伤亡之后。再说，麻瓜也不是愚蠢地都让巫师拿着魔杖被烧吧？也不是所有的巫师都能施出无杖魔法。所以魔法史自然是不会承认巫师曾经被麻瓜如此迫害过的，特别是纯血家族本来就有很强的仇视麻瓜的情绪，更不能拿这样的历史教育他们的孩子，你说呢德…”“洛夫古德是纯血统吗？”德拉科让自己从纸条上抬起头来，故作冷淡地打断了讨论，只是他必须用尽全力保持双手不颤抖。  
“我记得是，我记得她说过她母亲因为魔法失误去世，父亲肯定是巫师…”韦斯莱犹豫地说。《唱唱反调》，德拉科想起来了，那本疯疯癫癫却有段时间帮了哈利大忙的杂志是疯姑娘的父亲在做主编。“那她是怎么知道的一首麻瓜宗教歌曲？”德拉科迫不及待地再次打断了他的话，尽管他仍知道作为一个马尔福不应该如此，但是现在的他已经失去了耐心。  
“你怎么知道是卢娜写的这张纸条?”罗恩不明就里地问。赫敏给了他一个无奈的眼神，“哦看看这个，‘谁死后还在说话’，这还不明白吗，这第一句就是告诉我们卢娜尽管死了，还留下了这张字条。尽管下面的…”格兰杰快速又扫了一边纸条，“我们还无法读通。”  
“你们有人记得她之后怎么了吗？我说洛夫古德。”格兰杰和韦斯莱都摇了摇头，德拉科转向布雷斯，后者正微微抿着嘴微笑，“她后来和那个傻小子，就是格兰芬多的隆巴顿交往呢。”  
两个格兰芬多都微笑了。“嘿，我就说过纳威喜欢卢娜。”韦斯莱兴奋地说，然而德拉科却皱紧了眉头，“她在诗里没有提到隆巴顿。”德拉科抬抬手制止了格兰杰的打断，“不管怎么说，她在我们下葬时就知道我们会有一天复活，而复活的人其中没有隆巴顿。”  
“你是说…”格兰杰若有所思地点着头，“有人出于一些目的让我们在一千年后复活，而卢娜知道这些，所以写了这个来给我们提醒？”德拉科用沉默表示了赞同，“可是是谁，让我们复活的目的何在？卢娜说的其他部分我们也还没有解读…”德拉科看着格兰杰突然住了嘴，吞下了后半句。然而他知道她想说什么。  
“为何‘死而不生’的马尔福活得好好的，‘生而不死’的哈利去了哪里？”韦斯莱又不长脑子地说了出来。德拉科对自己撇了撇嘴，不想继续纠缠于和他的讨论，低下头去继续看那张小小的羊皮纸。  
生而不死…这个词汇如此强烈地吸引着他的注意，让他有种不安的感觉。他只知道有一个人用一种邪恶的方式，曾经接近过永生——他在一千年前被哈利打败，最终断送了生而不死的梦想。那么哈利呢？他如果要做到生而不死的话，会不会走上同样的道路？  
德拉科不由自主地咬紧了嘴唇，不可能的，他否定了自己。作为食死徒的叛徒和哈利的恋人，他比任何人都了解两人的差别。哈利绝不会去制造魂器，他没有对于权利和永生特别的渴望。尽管在他心里有个小小的声音在问，你怎么知道这一千年里他没有变化？  
德拉科摇摇头把那个声音赶出大脑，回过神来才发现剩下几个人都在盯着他。相较于布雷斯的玩味和韦斯莱的茫然，格兰杰脸上的忧虑似乎表明她也想到了同样的问题。  
“说说亚当吧，就是死而不生的那个，或许我们会因此找到一点线索。”德拉科岔开了话题，他看见格兰杰迫不及待点着头，似乎也想转移开思路。“亚当是基督教《圣经：创世纪》里的人物，是上帝创造出的第一个人类，他和上帝用他的肋骨造的第一个女人夏娃因为偷吃禁果被逐出伊甸园，之后他和夏娃生了该隐和亚伯，他们后来繁衍，所以他们是所有人类的祖先…我是说，至少基督教是这么认为。”格兰杰看着几个纯血统，有点慌乱地补充，然而德拉科只是摇了摇头，麻瓜神话跟他们为何出现在这首诗里毫无关系，他总不可能是所有人类的祖先吧？格兰杰还想说些什么，却被突然打开的门打断了。  
德拉科抱着手臂警戒地看着来人，这是一个穿着亮闪闪紧身衣的麻瓜，德拉科对着对方的衣着撇了撇嘴，麻瓜们还能更没有审美观吗？他们难道不知道这样勾勒出了发福的肚子和瘦弱的手臂？  
但是这个麻瓜才不会因为德拉科的腹诽了解到这一点，他在他们面前站定，自以为风趣地说了一声嗨。几个人都没有说话，最终格兰杰回应了一声。  
“我是古人类研究所的研究员帕森理索·迪克特博士，很高兴见到各位。”德拉科甚至没有费心摆出一个很高兴的表情，虽然格兰芬多们看起来的确挺高兴。“我奉命来对各位做一些初步的调查，以方便安排各位以后的生活，不知道各位是否方便？”  
“我们当然…”“奉谁的命？”德拉科打断了韦斯莱不经过大脑的话，他注意到了麻瓜在那一瞬间收紧了下巴。  
“是政府，您知道，现在的地球政治格局已经不同，”麻瓜恢复了微笑的表情，“旧英国与欧洲大陆合并，变成了大陆国的联盟之一。”  
“其他的呢？”德拉科抱着胳膊问，谨慎地控制表情，“我是说，世界上其他地方？”  
“旧伊斯兰国家组成了自己的联盟体，但本质还属于分裂状态。东亚各国里，日本由于海平面上升被毁，人口很多移居美国，韩国和中国，南北朝鲜也受洪水影响很大，中国相对受损失较小，但受到了周边的拖累，因而与俄罗斯实际上处于结盟状态…”麻瓜挠挠头，“亚欧大陆的情况先介绍这么多。至于南亚，东南亚和其他州的情况，有时间我们再详细聊。当然，现在的地球国际也早就不那么重要了…”  
都是麻瓜…德拉科控制皱眉的程度，他发现格兰杰抿着嘴，这样的表情让她看起来像极了她们的学院长。也难怪，她在魔法部的时候负责和麻瓜交接的事务…  
等等，他怎么会知道格兰杰在魔法部的职务？  
德拉科皱紧了眉头试图回想更多，然而记忆却只残留着些微的碎屑。  
“那么，能否请各位介绍一下自己？”麻瓜一脸堆笑的问，“这当然是为了方便我们安排各位之后的生活。”  
“罗恩·韦斯莱，我是一名…”“足球运动员。”格兰杰快速地打断了他说的话，“我是他的妻子，赫敏·格兰杰，家庭主妇。”  
德拉科用眼角看到格兰杰掐了韦斯莱一下，制止了他的疑问。“这位是德拉科·马尔福，外科医生。还有布雷兹·扎克比，他是…”格兰杰犹豫了一下。  
“我是名地产中介商。”布雷兹挂着微笑，“不知道现在这个职业还有没有？”  
“当然有，现在他们的生意可做得更大了。”麻瓜被逗乐了，“星球级的买卖！”  
“星球？”  
“哦，忘了告诉大家最重要的事，由于几十年的工业积累和核污染——哦，当然还有那次世界大战，你们不知道也罢——地球现在已经不适合人类生存，三天之后我们将把各位送到最近的中转站月球，然后根据各星系殖民地情况确定各位将前往哪个太空城。”  
要一群只在占星塔上看过别的星星的纯血统们理解这句话实在难度太大，何况他们大多数时间去占星塔还不是为了看星星。格兰杰看了看身边各位的白痴表情，终于决定自己来问个究竟。“是说我们要离开地球？”  
“是这样的，地球已经不适宜生物生存，尽管我们在这里还设定了基站，但是在2813年基本所有的人类都已经搬迁完毕。之后的几天我们会对各位进行一系列的训练以使得各位能够适应太空的失重环境。”  
德拉科紧紧地皱着眉头。他不是没有听懂麻瓜和格兰杰的话，只是纷至沓来的震惊让他几乎失去了判断力。如果离开地球，巫师世界怎么办？还有…  
还有哈利怎么办？  
德拉科强迫自己冷静下来，握紧的拳头中指甲嵌入掌心，些微的疼痛总是能很好的唤起混乱的头脑。这个习惯早在一千年前彻夜制定计划时就已经养成…等等，什么计划？  
那是一个封闭的房间，石制的墙壁上没有窗户，光来自于用魔法制造出的昏暗的火。他独自一人站在魔药的工作台前，听着煮开的药水在咕嘟作响，身边的推车上，白布覆盖的物体透出人身体的形状…  
德拉科猛地拉回了思路，一千年前的他在做什么？他想不起更多了。不管怎么样先冷静下来，他对自己说，强迫自己把注意力集中在格兰杰和麻瓜的对话上。他是个斯莱特林，更是个马尔福，审时度势是他生存的基石，德拉科用力掐紧了自己。  
“你是说那场世界大战？哦…”麻瓜摇了摇头，露出一个歉意的笑容，“我就知道不该提这个，你们所在的时代正好在二次世界大战和三次世界大战之间，难怪你们想了解三战的情况。”  
“这一千年之中的事情我们什么都想了解，”格兰杰故作欢快地说，韦斯莱也是一脸好奇，“请给我们多说一点。”  
“那是2081年的事，和你们距离也不远，起因是因为全球气候变暖导致海平面上升，让我们这些岛国都慌了神，想要向大陆移民，但是大陆国家又不想划出土地。欧洲这边还好，本来伦敦毁灭了之后英国就基本和大陆连为一体了，但是像日本要向俄罗斯和中国移民，啧啧…”  
德拉科没有再听下去，这似乎是一场纯麻瓜的战争。2081年，如果他们活着的话刚刚一百岁，对巫师来说并不是个难以达到的年龄，然而德拉科对于这个所谓的世界大战毫无感觉，是完全忘光了？还是他根本没有活到过这个年龄？  
德拉科隐约感觉是后者，但是过去的寿命并不是关键，他又思考起了麻瓜刚才所说的话——离开地球。是否真的离开？麻瓜是否可信？德拉科自然认为两个答案都是no，然而他现在不可能单打独斗。他们需要商议，至少在现存的四个巫师之中先达成一致。布雷斯可以信任。格兰杰虽然是泥巴种，但是她对于麻瓜的了解和聪慧是现在必不可少的资源，何况他们的关系早就没有那么差了。韦斯莱，加上格兰杰就必须带上韦斯莱，虽然这个看起来没有多少用处，但是至少有一点他可以保证，韦斯莱和格兰杰也会希望——如果不是迫切希望的话——找到哈利。而这使得德拉科会获得他们的很大支持，无论是从感情上还是能力上。哦，马尔福什么时候需要格兰芬多的支持了？德拉科自嘲地想，还不都是因为哈利…  
我的英雄，你看看你对我们有多大的影响力。德拉科想着，对着记忆中的恋人露出一个惨淡的微笑。  
“我想看看外面，你能把这该死的窗帘拉开吗?”布雷斯心不在焉地打断了麻瓜和格兰杰的交谈，也打断了德拉科的思路。德拉科有些不悦，他正好想到如何说服和哈利关联最小的布雷斯。  
“我建议最好不要。虽然特殊玻璃可以滤掉大部分射线，但是现在的阳光可不能跟一千年前同日而语了，臭氧层的破坏使得…”  
“打住吧，”布雷兹摆了摆手，“我们在土里都埋了一千年了，然后就被关在这个金属壳子里。我们也想看看一千年后的世界是什么样子啊，何妨满足一下古人的好奇心？”布雷斯在房间里踱来踱去，浮夸地摆着头。这下格兰杰也有些不高兴了，“扎比尼，我觉得看风景这件事即使我们说完再看也不迟。”  
“我很抱歉，不过只需拉开窗帘，格兰杰小姐，然后你们再继续谈也不迟啊。”布雷斯毫无歉意地说。“好吧…”麻瓜无奈地摇了摇头，“不过在那之前你们必须都穿上防护服，带上护目镜。”麻瓜叫来了几个护士，给他们穿上了蓝色的重得吓人的衣服，带上了奇怪的箍在眼睛上的眼镜，德拉科注意到眼镜的左上角刻着一个0。德拉科趁穿衣服的间隙向布雷斯挑起了眉毛，然而对方却没有看见这个表情。  
德拉科身后的金属壳划开了一条缝，就像一个巨兽缓缓张开了嘴。一束刺目的光线照射了进来，德拉科站的位置正好背对着光线，仍然觉得很难受，因而他暂时没有转头。  
然而他却在其他人脸上看到了难以置信的表情。格兰杰捂住了嘴，看起来好像要哭了。韦斯莱则长大了嘴，一副痴傻的样子。  
“哈利…"布雷兹喃喃地念到，而其他两人已经说不出话了。  
德拉科猛地转头，玻璃外面是成吨的垃圾，不，整个就是一片废墟。然而正对着他们的废墟高处，却站着一个黑发的青年，他的视线正对着这边，穿着一件破旧的黑袍，一只手高举着。  
他的手里是魔杖。


	4. Nine-dimension: Leaky Cauldron

德拉科没有说话，用指甲紧紧掐着自己，仿佛这样就能克制全身不自觉的颤抖，然而这并不成功，狂喜，期待，还有许多无法言说的感情像是浪潮一样淹没了他。  
那是哈利，没错，尽管隔着遥远的距离，德拉科还是能看清随风飞起的黑发，扬起的巫师袍，找球手般纤细却有力的身形，甚至鼻梁上的圆框眼镜。他丝毫没有变化，仿佛这一千年从未存在过。德拉科不由自主地走到玻璃边，把手贴在玻璃上，试图些微缩小一点他们之间的距离。  
然而他却看到哈利看向他，勾起了嘴角，向这边举起了魔杖。  
德拉科突然涌起了奇怪的感觉。这并不是他熟悉的那个一眼就可以看透的哈利，这个笑容也绝非他所爱的澄澈温暖的笑容，甚至带上了诡诘的味道。他要干什么？德拉科收回了手，向后退了一步。在狂喜和困惑的摇摆中他突然注意到了他之前感到不自在的地方。  
他们都没有魔杖。  
对于一个巫师来说，没有魔杖的感觉让德拉科觉得仿佛是肢体缺失了一部分。虽然在战争后期他就能够施加一些简单的无杖魔法，但这毕竟和有魔杖相差太远。如果巫师没有魔杖，还能干什么？  
德拉科迅速的分析了情况。洛夫古德的字条已经让他知道了他们的苏醒是有预谋的，而魔杖的消失更让他坚信了这一点。如果他们的苏醒不是一千年前决定的，那么魔杖作为巫师的标志应该和他们一起埋葬了。从老魔杖的例子来看，魔杖保存上千年应该不成问题，因而应该不存在魔杖因为时间太久腐烂了的原因。但是不管怎么说，至少根据目前麻瓜们说明的情况，魔杖没有在墓地被发现。  
如果有人在他们埋葬时就拿走了魔杖呢？无论出于什么目的，魔杖没有随着埋葬，那么，既然有人计划了他们的苏醒，又为何拿走了魔杖？  
德拉科知道在哪里找答案。他看着哈利，对方也看着他，用口型说，“破釜酒吧。”  
可是他没有魔杖无法幻影移形，再说这里有这么多麻瓜…还没有等德拉科反应过来，就看到一道炫目的光线击中了他们面前的玻璃。“四分五裂…”德拉科立刻知道了哈利在干什么。然而麻瓜在大声喊，“物质弹！快跑，它能击穿晶体玻璃！”  
“什么东西？”德拉科听见韦斯莱扯着嗓子问，一个麻瓜护士冲过来给他披上一件沉重的袍子，然而德拉科却只来得及注意面前的景象。  
玻璃并没有像咒语的字面意思一样四分五裂，而是变成了碎屑，德拉科从断口看出这玻璃足有二十厘米厚，接着就被冲击波掀翻在地。  
一千年后的哈利到底有了多强的魔力？  
德拉科顾不上细想了，看着麻瓜和其他人都倒在了地上，他冒险念起了无杖幻影移行的咒语，心中想着破釜酒吧。  
当周围的一切旋转起来的时候，他突然想起以前他无杖幻影从来没有成功过。  
不知道过了多久，旋转才停下来。之前需要这么长时间吗…德拉科问自己，然而他此刻无暇回应这个问题。  
德拉科有点无奈地看着自己在两米外的左胳膊，他果然分体了。或许是因为苏醒不久神经还没有恢复的关系，他并没有感觉太痛苦。可这不意味着他就可以随便放弃治疗，毕竟他来到一千年之后的目的并不是白白流血而死。有个人能救他。  
“哈利…”德拉科试探着喊了一声，没有回应，空荡荡的破釜酒吧落满了灰尘，看不到有人来过的迹象。德拉科心里涌起了不好的预感。他当然还记得这里一千年前的样子，永不会停歇的人群，永不会停歇的酒，永不会停歇的吵闹…  
然而现在这一切都停歇了。如果巫师世界还在，那么这里怎么会荒废？  
德拉科把这个念头压在心底，不管怎么说，目前最重要的是先找到哈利。德拉科利用一只手翻了个身，疼痛突然涌了上来几乎失去了神智。  
这不是第一次，这样的疼痛。即使更痛的他也曾经经历。  
在骨髓深处，在内脏深处，在耳膜深处，所有的器官都在不受控制地颤动，好像一架坏了的竖琴兀自振鸣。炫目的光一瞬间灼伤眼睛，即使烈火熊熊也未曾有这种炙热的感觉。在极致的光芒里只剩下永恒的黑暗。  
疼痛，无穷无尽的疼痛…  
这是什么感觉？！德拉科把自己拉回现实，努力爬向断手，血迹沾湿了地上的尘土，还有冷汗。然而刚才那种绝望的感觉却在他心里加深了，这到底是什么？是一千年前的记忆吗？  
德拉科终于拉住了自己的手，然而他却意识到没有魔杖他也不可能修复自己。德拉科在心里咒骂着，如果他还能活着见到哈利一定要揍他一顿，不，和他打一架，不，要干的他起不来床，嗯，还是最后这个比较好。  
前提是他能活着。  
德拉科撇了撇嘴，躺在地上，把断手拼在胳膊上。突然他觉得有点不对劲。在战后他曾经见过不少各式各样的伤口，自然知道如果这样的分体，动脉早就喷血了，他怎么还能淡定地活了这么久？  
有人处理过伤口，但是没有给他接上胳膊。  
谁会做这样的事？哈利吗？不，不是他，应该不是他，没有理由…  
德拉科咬紧了嘴唇，他想起那个诡异的微笑。  
嘟嘟嘟的声音突然打断了他的思路，德拉科转头看到了一个安着四个轮子的白色盒子向他跑过来，边跑边发出奇怪的声音。德拉科仔细听了听，大概是“目标分析完毕，准备打印”……这是什么？  
德拉科注意到白色盒子上印着3DBP的字样，左下角还印着一个XV，但他依然不明白这是什么意思。不管怎么说，这盒子说的是英语，而非所谓的新英格兰语。这是一千年前的东西？德拉科在思绪中寻找过去，然而他不相信自己见过这样一个盒子。  
白色盒子用两个金属爪子把他的手臂的断面接在一起，德拉科试探着动了一下，盒子发现后立刻根据他的新位置调整了手臂的位置——从一个一千年前的外科医生的角度来说，这位置的确很精确，甚至德拉科认为超过了自己人工所能达到的水平。  
突然尖锐的疼痛从断口处传来，德拉科立刻意识到这才是手臂撕裂应有的疼痛，他之前所体会的痛觉都是麻痹过的。无痛魔药，他想，这东西的药效本来不应该这么短。  
是谁设计了这一切？出于什么目的？断了的胳膊，被处理过的伤口，奇怪的盒子。他，这个操纵者是麻瓜还是巫师？是一千年后的人还是与他们同时代的人？还是…  
他想到了哈利，情不自禁地叹息了一声，努力说服自己否定这个可能性。诡计，阴谋，这些都不是他的恋人所擅长的领域，至少在一千年前是这样。谁又能知道这一千年间发生了什么？  
德拉科皱紧了眉，看到正在他身边运作的那个白色盒子。在如此近的距离下，他可以看见里面有一个金属制的针状物在不停的上下移动，随着它的移动，伤口正在以目力可见的速度愈合。这样的魔法他以前还见过一次。  
那是六年级时他躺在盥洗室的地板上，他的教父为了治愈神锋无影使用的。  
为什么一个明显的无生命的盒子也能使出这样的魔法？当然，很多物体都可以附有魔法，就连韦斯莱家的那一对兄弟都可以发明出一打，但是这样高深的治愈咒语，一个盒子真的可以承担吗？  
有一些物品，它们承担着高深的魔法，甚至超过了魔法的东西。  
魂器。  
他是后来加入哈利那方面之后才了解了魂器这个东西，包括他老爸送给红毛小母鼬的那一个。参与过其中一个的毁灭之后，他就很清楚这东西的邪恶性，和威力。  
既然日记可以有意识，那么其他那些还没有来得及发挥效用就被毁灭了的，或许也会有意识。而面前这个的智能程度，远远超过了他所见过的所有物品。  
如果这是魂器，是谁的魂器？  
他的心中立刻就有了答案。不，不可能的，不会是哈利…德拉科试图找出个理由否定自己，然而此刻他心中却找不到任何理由。除了…  
这个盒子用的是治疗魔法而非黑魔法，至少现在还没有任何不利于他的举动。而且就在他跑神的期间，他的胳膊也快接好了。魂器会做出这样的事吗？德拉科伸出手，试探着拍了拍这个盒子，却摸到了一行字。  
你能用得上它，德拉科。  
这是给我的？德拉科皱紧了眉头，抚摸着那行字。有人知道他会在这里分体？肯定不是一千年前就安排好的，即使是特里劳妮也不可能预知到如此巧合而戏剧化的事情。  
即使是现在的人，也只有一个人可以。  
“德拉科，德拉科你在吗？！”  
德拉科猛地撑起身子，刚刚修复好的伤口发出的尖锐疼痛又使得他重新倒回了地上。这是布雷斯的声音没错，可是他们怎么也来了？德拉科控制自己因为疼痛而发出狼狈的呻吟，高声答应了一声。  
脚步声很快接近，德拉科看到布雷斯快步走了过来，格兰杰边打量着四周边紧随其后，在看到地上的血迹之后惊叫了一声。两个人立刻跑了过来。  
“谁受伤了？哈利呢？”格兰杰尖叫着问，刚被布雷斯扶起来的德拉科耸了耸肩--这个动作只带来轻微的疼，看来伤口愈合的不错。“我分体了。”他沉下脸，“我没有见到哈利。”  
“可是你不是跟着他幻影移形的吗？”格兰杰激烈地摆着头说，“如果是没有哈利谁治好的你的分体？”  
德拉科抿紧了嘴唇，他在犹豫是否要把那个盒子的事情告诉其他三个人。诚然，作为当年的格兰芬多三人组，他从不怀疑另外两个人对于哈利的忠诚，但是他所见的此刻的哈利实在太诡异。如果他真的已经变成了另外一个样子该怎么办？  
他不知道，德拉科想象不出他们能怎么办，如果需要对抗一个邪恶的哈利……  
“你在犹豫什么？”格兰杰一针见血地问，梅林在上，他真讨厌这个泥巴种该死的聪明！德拉科瞪视着那对褐色的眼睛，然而蹲姿的女巫却显得居高临下，最终他决定谨慎的分享一部分他所遇到的事情，“我幻影移形之后就发现自己躺在地上，有个，嗯，白色的盒子……”  
德拉科突然住了嘴。  
那个白色的盒子不知什么时候不见了。  
“什么白色的盒子？”格兰杰立刻问，然而德拉科只是摇了摇头，“它治好了我，现在它不见了。”“一个盒子是怎么治好你的？”格兰杰耸起肩，“虽然我没在圣芒戈工作过，我至少也知道分体并不是那么好治疗的，马尔福医生。”  
“如果我知道我就告诉你了。”德拉科眯起眼睛，用最大的礼貌咽下了泥巴种这个称呼。现在并不是和格兰杰起冲突的时候，如果要寻找哈利而非前往什么诡异的外星球，他必须团结这个过分聪明的女人。然而他还是忍不住发怒，他只是想……  
你只是想维护哈利，隐瞒事实，不让格兰杰做出同样的猜测，因为你在害怕那些猜测是真的。   
“你们过来看看这是什么？”布雷斯突然的喊声打断了德拉科心底的声音，格兰杰也循声回头，发现布雷斯已经逛到了吧台的位置，当然，现在也就只剩下了个位置。德拉科用完好的手臂撑起身体试图站起来，格兰杰看了他一眼，还是走过来扶起了他。  
“哦，谢谢。”德拉科谨慎地说，观察着格兰杰的表情。对方只是摇了摇头，“德拉科，尽管你是哈利的男朋友，但我从十一岁起就是他的好友，我对他的了解绝不比你少。因此你没有什么必须隐瞒的，我，罗恩，如果不算布雷斯，我们和你同样迫切地想要找到他。”格兰杰停顿了一下，“我看到了哈利让你来破釜酒吧，因而我要求那个麻瓜把我们也送来，哦，好在这个时代似乎格外尊重隐私，我只是说我们需要处理一些古人之间的问题，他虽然好奇但是并没有多问，并且答应给我们七天的时间，之后会有飞船，就是一种麻瓜的交通工具来接我们。当然，他答应这些的条件是让我们回去之后配合关于我们苏醒的相关研究。”  
德拉科皱紧了眉，“你信任那个麻瓜？”随即他就为这个问题后悔了，种族在他和格兰杰之间永远是个敏感话题，无论他和哈利关系如何。“我并没有什么冒犯之意。”  
“我知道，”格兰杰只是摇了摇头，“说实话我并不信任他，我也不认为我们在找到哈利之前，甚至之后要离开地球。但是有一点，我认为一个人是不是可信并不是根据他是不是麻瓜来确定的。”  
德拉科没有接话，一时沉默有些尴尬。好在布雷斯迅速打断了它，“嘿，我说你们还来不来了？”  
德拉科看了一眼格兰杰，两个人走了过去，然而接下来他们所见的景象让他们立刻忘记了刚才尴尬的话题。  
吧台正前方的墙壁上开了一个巨大的洞，从墙体仍然保留的上部来看，它绝不是自然的坍塌造成的。吧台，也就是他们所在的地方，明显被火烧过，地面是焚烧后的黑色。格兰杰往后退了一步，不知道踢了什么东西，轻轻的响了一声。三人低头去看，才发现是一个烧黑了的头骨。  
德拉科看了看剩下两个人，终于想起了只有自己的工作和头骨沾边。他蹲下身，仔细看着那具头骨，焚烧让它格外难以辨认，牙齿稀落，只能从头骨边缘的突起模糊判断出应该是位男性。不过德拉科可以断定的是，“这不是一具新的尸体。”  
“你是说…这是一千年前的人？”格兰杰轻轻的问，好像怕惊扰了死者。德拉科站起身，“不，没有魔杖我不可能确定他死亡的具体时间，有可能是一千年前，也有可能是这一千年中。”  
“感觉他好像是靠在吧台上被烧死的…”格兰杰指指吧台的遗迹，“不过一个清泉如许就能救他自己…”  
“这边还有！”布雷斯高声叫道，指着一张木质已经石化的桌子，“不止一个。”德拉科走过去，发现桌子边上有半具尸体——只有上肢，而距离他半米处模糊可以看到一个骨盆。不一定是它的，本来肋骨和腿骨都已经模糊不清了，他不能如此武断地判断。一定不是它的，不然…就是这个人被拦腰斩成了两段之后还爬了半米远。  
“不只这两个…”格兰杰虚弱的声音传来，“到处，到处都是骨头…”  
德拉科紧紧闭上眼睛，避免自己想像那个地狱一样的场景，然而那场景却愈发鲜明。火，活活被烧死的人，黑色的肢体与火焰的红色对比越发明显。斩成两段的人在地上爬行，身后拖出一行刺目的血迹。  
为什么成了这个样子？又是谁制造了这场屠杀？而哈利将他引来破釜酒吧，是否就是为了让他看到这幅场景？德拉科攥紧了拳，他已经感觉不到指甲嵌入肌体的疼痛了。这可是巫师世界的入口…  
“我们去对角巷。”德拉科走向两个伙伴，坚定地说。  
“罗恩刚才已经过去了，”格兰杰点点头，“我们找你的时候就派他直接穿过酒吧去对角巷找了，只是不知道他还记不记得敲哪块砖。”  
“不，赫敏…”韦斯莱从角落里转出来，声音听起来虚弱得很，“我们已经不用敲砖了。”  
德拉科的心沉了下去。


	5. Eight-dimension: Diagon Alley

德拉科站在对角巷的入口处。  
曾经施过魔法的墙壁已经变成了名副其实的“入口”，被炸开的洞像是苟延残喘的野兽的口，只剩下了呼啸的风进入。德拉科不由自主地抚摸着被炸成一半的墙砖，风化多年的坚石已成粉末，留在指尖只剩下粗糙的灰。  
他听见格兰杰哭了。他听见韦斯莱在安慰。他听见布雷斯长长的叹息。但是他都没有回头。  
德拉科毫不犹豫地踏进了对角巷。  
灰色，到处都是灰色的雾气，不知何处飘来的淡淡雾气笼罩着死一般的街巷，把它和外面的世界分隔开。德拉科踩着瓦砾向前走，整条街巷只剩下他们的足音和残破的风声。  
离入口处最近的是帕特奇坩埚店，门已经毁了，一眼就可以看见里面的混乱。讽刺的是，店铺的橱窗还完好着，施过魔法的锡制铜制坩埚还兀自发出金属的冷光，却不知道已经再也无人欣赏。德拉科犹豫了一下，走了进去。  
他还记得他第一次来这里的时候是斯内普带他来的。  
那时他差不多五六岁。他后来的学院长尽管做了他的教父，对他其实并不上心，毕竟这种关系是在当时的马尔福家在伏地魔倒台后迫切需要与光明方重归于好，斯内普也需要与黑暗面继续保持联络的情况下建立起来的——不然马尔福家也不会找一个混血当继承人的教父。加之男人天生的阴郁个性，德拉科与他自然说不上多亲近。  
然而有些时刻他还是履行了长者的责任，比如带德拉科出门玩一天。他已经忘了父母把他托付给斯内普的借口，但是他还记得男人绝不擅长带领一个小小的孩子。无比沉闷而煎熬的一天，德拉科已经迫不及待想要回家了，直到他们走进了坩埚店。  
他还记得那令人着迷的奇特药香，各式各样的液体在样品坩埚里散发迷幻的光芒，锡的冷光铜的金黄比家里那些银器更令人着迷。斯内普停下了和老板的交谈，看着他小小的教子，“你喜欢魔药？”  
德拉科点了点头，卢修斯和纳西莎都不擅长魔药，因而他的家中从未有过太多这样的物品。然而斯内普却在闻言后缓和下了表情，第一次做出了一个类似于微笑的动作。那是他们真正师生情谊的开始，也成就了六年级以及以后德拉科的很多事情。  
只是现在回忆已经毫无用途，无论是人或是地点都已不在。外表严厉却内里温柔的教授死于一千年前，店铺恐怕也不比他长命太久。曾经整齐的一切东倒西歪，似乎是什么径直穿过门进入内部爆炸了。好在德拉科并没有发现尸体，似乎当时店里的人还有时间幻影移形。  
“赫敏，没事了，别哭了…”他转头看到韦斯莱手忙脚乱地安慰着格兰杰，后者捂着嘴死死压抑着哭声。  
“不，你不明白，罗恩…”褐发女巫在哭泣的间隙勉强地说，“这对于你们或许只是一条商业街，但对于我，对于一个麻瓜出身者而言，这是我踏进这个世界的开始。”  
德拉科停在离他们一米外的地方，静静地看着他们。格兰杰的话是他从未想到，从未想过的。很长时间内，他把这些人，像格兰杰这样的，理所当然地看成对于纯血的冲击，即使他和哈利在一起之后，他的态度缓和了不少，却依然离亲麻瓜者很远。  
“我第一次来这里的时候，所有的东西都是那么奇妙。猫头鹰，精灵，神奇的物品和书籍，还有魔法…你们司空见惯的东西，是我之前做梦都没有想过的。甚至我感到那么嫉妒，为何我不是像你们一样从小就生活在这个奇妙的世界。如果不是凑巧有魔力，如果不是收到通知书，我就一辈子都不可能意识到身边还有这么一个梦幻的奇境…”她说着说着，又哭了起来，“现在这些都毁了…”  
泥巴种，那些不是在巫师世界长大的人是这么看待这个世界的吗？德拉科从小就习以为常的一切，原来在他们眼中是这个样子的？德拉科曾经无数次嘲笑过哈利对魔法世界常识性的无知，可是他从来没有体会过这种心情。那么那些麻瓜呢？如果麻瓜知道在他们的周遭有一个奇幻的世界，他们却永远没有机会踏入，他们又会是怎样的心情？德拉科第一次试图去想象麻瓜的心情，但这实在不是一个马尔福适合做的事。不会的，他们不会知道这里的存在的。  
“呵…”不合时宜的笑声打断了格兰杰的哭泣，德拉科寻声看去，却发现…  
“是哈利！”  
他站在门口，逆着光，德拉科却依然可以看清他脸上诡异的笑容。他抬起一只手，对他招了招，做出一个跟我来的手势。德拉科愣了一秒，哈利没有给他犹豫的时间，转身走出了门。  
德拉科立刻冲了上去，然而哈利尽管只是走着，他却用尽全力奔跑也赶不上他。从后面凌乱的脚步声他知道其他三个人也追了上来，但是他现在没空管他们了。雾气笼罩着哈利的身影，让他几乎无法看清他的去向。  
“可恶…”德拉科剧烈地喘息着，“哈利你在干什么？停下，我是德拉科…”  
哈利真的停下了，在他前面不远的地方，他转过头，漫天大雾里只剩下他的眼睛片闪闪发亮，“我知道，我当然知道是你德拉科…”他用一种诡异的甜腻语调说。  
“那你为什么要走？你要带我们去哪？”德拉科试探着向前走了一步。  
“跟着我，德拉科…”哈利轻轻地说，然而德拉科却听得很清楚，“答案只能你自己找…”他转回身，又迈开了脚步。德拉科发现他似乎走得更快了。  
“不，哈利，告诉我发生了什么…”德拉科已经无暇掩饰自己语气中的乞求，然而他别无选择，只能追逐着他的脚步。雾气和一千年的僵硬让他的奔跑很不流畅，脚下的瓦砾也让他跌跌撞撞，然而哈利时不时的停下回头看着他，似乎在确认他没有跟丢。德拉科紧咬着牙控制着自己的呼吸，肩膀上还没完全康复的伤口也火烧一般的疼痛，然而他却不敢停止。  
终于在一个店铺前面哈利停下了脚步，比起坩埚店，这里似乎保存的好一些。德拉科抬头看了看店名，是奥利凡德的魔杖店。德拉科知道哈利为什么把他带到这里来了，而对方也看着他，点了点头，进入了店铺。  
德拉科立刻跟了上去，推开残破的玻璃门，魔杖店比起坩埚店的确要好的多，只是架子也是东倒西歪，盛放魔杖的盒子堆积成山，德拉科挑起一个试了试，接触到魔法物品的感觉让他的心脏好像重新跳动了起来，但是一根完全陌生的魔杖感觉仍然很不顺手。好吧，聊胜于无。  
“哈利？”他呼唤了一声，声音在封闭的空间内似乎有了实体，然而被呼唤的人却没有应答。德拉科心里一沉，绕过架子，果然发现后面也没有人。  
哈利又消失了。  
德拉科靠在架子上，转着手里的魔杖，尖头时不时地有火花冒出，似乎魔杖也并不满意他作为主人。但是德拉科此时已经无暇在意这些，对于哈利的再次消失，他其实并没有感到太多惊讶，哈利已经说了答案需要他自己找寻。  
只是他想知道这一切的原因。如果哈利是布局者，那他完全没有必要将德拉科他们兜得团团转。如果哈利不是，那么这一切之后是否还有别人操纵？德拉科突然想到了另一种可能性，会不会哈利是被别人控制了呢？夺魂咒，三大不可饶恕咒虽然邪恶但并不复杂，普通的黑巫师也能施加它。但是据他所知，哈利在四年级的时候就能摆脱这个咒语，又怎么会在此时被别人控制？  
不过这一千年间或许出现了别的魔法，使得他们都已经落伍也不一定。但是即使这样，也无法解释为何哈利要被控制，以及到底是谁早在一千年前就策划了他们的苏醒。更何况又有谁能解释为何他们的世界只剩下了残垣断壁，现在的魔法界，如果还有魔法界的话，又会在哪里？  
这些或许都藏在那个答案里，哈利让他去追寻的那个答案。  
不过还有一件事，刚刚和他一起追上来的另外三个人去哪了？德拉科拉开门准备走出去看看，却和另一个冲进来的人一头撞在了一起。  
“What the bloooooood hell……！”红毛韦斯莱捂着脑袋夸张的呻吟，“雪貂你的脑袋是什么做的为什么这么硬！”  
德拉科哼了一声，没有说话。格兰杰和布雷斯正各捡了一根魔杖给他俩处理伤口，格兰杰看起来还可以，但是考虑到布雷斯手里那根不停喷出诡异蓝紫色火花的魔杖，德拉科的心里真的有点凉。但是为了不打击好友的积极性，他还是忍气吞声的坐直了身子。  
“好了！”布雷斯终于在差点把他的鼻子割下来的情况下治好了他头上的包，德拉科如释重负地瘫倒在椅子上，看着对面格兰杰正安抚着夸张的韦斯莱。“不过你们为什么这么晚才追上来？”  
格兰杰手上的动作停顿了一下，“我们跟丢了你们。”她摆了摆手，“之后我们找了很多个地方，在古灵阁耽误了一会。”  
“古灵阁怎么样了？”德拉科情不自禁地问，这个号称巫师世界第二安全的地方如果也关闭了……  
其他三人对视了一眼，布雷斯耸了耸肩，“坏消息和好消息。坏消息是古灵阁也关了，好消息是它是自己关闭的，并没有像别的地方一样被炸。”  
“是妖精，他们肯定在对角巷被毁之前就嗅到了什么，所以关了银行逃命去了。”韦斯莱愤愤不平地挥动着拳头，一不小心撞到了旁边的架子，架子摇晃了一下，被格兰杰眼疾手快地用一个咒语稳住了。德拉科对罗恩摇了摇头，“不可能，妖精们把钱看得比什么都重要，如果不是迫不得已他们是绝不会抛弃古灵阁的。何况还有股东们，古灵阁的股东们可不都是妖精。”“况且银行被毁跟普通的店铺不一样，所有巫师的钱都存在里面。”格兰杰抱着胳膊说，“如果古灵阁封闭了，那么所有人都没有钱花了。”  
“古灵阁应该不止这一个入口，”布雷斯皱着眉头说，“金库应该不是就修建在对角巷地下，而是通过空间魔法链接起来的，所以我猜古灵阁在这个入口的封闭必然会开辟其他的入口，否则所有人不都没有钱了……”他看到了其他三个人的表情，“我也不知道入口可能会在哪，但是至少会有，我猜。”  
德拉科正想评论两句，目光却被另外一样东西吸引了。在韦斯莱刚刚撞击过的架子上露出了几个盒子，它们的浅黄色在堆积如山的黑褐色盒子中显得尤其醒目。德拉科从椅子上站起来，踮起脚伸长手臂抽出了其中一个。“这是…”韦斯莱迷惑不解地问，而德拉科立刻把盒子递给了他。  
德拉科继续从架子上抽出下一个盒子，剩下的三人则在看韦斯莱手里的那一个。那是一个细长的，覆盖着浅黄色皮革的盒子，上面用潦草的魔法印下了黑色的“Ron Weasley”，旁边还印了一个小小的“VI”。在德拉科把写着格兰杰名字的盒子递给她的时候韦斯莱打开了他自己的那一个，尽管里面装的东西早已不言而喻。  
“是我的…”韦斯莱激动地点着头，“哦梅林，再摸到自己的魔杖的感觉太好了，我感觉我整个人都好像活过来了一样。”  
“是啊，我们了解。”布雷斯漫不经心地回答，挥动德拉科刚刚找到的他的魔杖给自己施了一个“清理一新”，“现在我的仪表是不是好多了，嗯，亲爱的小姐？”他无视韦斯莱愤怒的咆哮，大笑着向格兰杰说。  
但是格兰杰没有回答他的话，“这是什么？”她用没有拿魔杖的左手抚摸着盒子，“我是说这个材质，这是什么皮革？”  
“龙皮，腹部的那一块。”正拿着最后一个盒子走过来的德拉科和罗恩同时说，两个人有点惊讶地对视了一眼。“我以为韦斯莱家不会见过这个东西，毕竟它一小块就价值连城。”德拉科故作傲慢地说，拿到魔杖让他心情也变好很多。  
“我们家是没有那么多臭钱，”韦斯莱顾不得自己红了的耳朵而呼噜呼噜地咆哮着，“但马尔福家也没有一个驯龙的兄弟。”布雷斯和赫敏都在一边笑出了声，“嘿，哥们，”布雷斯拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“快放弃逗弄可怜的韦斯莱吧，他可是刚刚拿到了自己的魔杖，迫不及待想要在谁身上试一试。”  
“well well well…”德拉科放弃地摊开手，走回椅子边坐下，“我以为你还记得战后魔法部发给你们家的奖金和你那两个耍宝大王哥哥挣得钱让你们家早就脱离了赤贫这个等级…”德拉科突然住了嘴，当他看到署名为他的盒子里放置的魔杖的时候。  
那不是他的，也不是他在战争过程中流传过手的任何一根。比起他粗而简洁的魔杖，现在盒子里的这根有着明显突起的骨节，让他立刻知道了这是什么。  
“老魔杖…”布雷斯走到他身边，惊讶地看着盒子里的魔杖。德拉科把它谨慎地提了出来，惊讶地抚摸着它骨节上的突起和空洞。  
“这里有字…”格兰杰指着盒盖说，德拉科低下头，看着那一段潦草的字体。是哈利的没错。  
德拉科  
我把它从邓不利多的坟墓里取了出来。  
你更需要力量，现在它又属于你了。愿这一切能帮助你们。  
爱你，  
哈利


	6. Seven-dimension: Godric's Hollow

德拉科睡不着。  
无法理解剩下的三个人是怎么入眠的，他从格兰杰带来的睡袋中爬起来，推开魔杖店的门走了出去。  
即使是夜也没有星光，雾气使得对角巷显得更加荒芜，德拉科漫无目的地走着，荧光闪烁让他只能勉强看清前路，时不时的仍然会被绊一下。在周围的瓦砾中长出的荒草，也只是枯萎的黄色，见不到生命的希望。  
是什么让这里变成了这个样子？  
他走过古灵阁，在白色的大门面前端详了一会，就像格兰杰所说的那样，这里没有什么破坏的痕迹，除了大门紧紧闭着。德拉科在古灵阁门口的台阶上坐了一会，直到他想起去另一家商店看看。  
摩金夫人长袍店。  
这里被炸毁得很严重，德拉科只能凭借着它的位置判断店门在何处，里面也是一片焦黑，似乎和这里都是易燃的长袍有关。德拉科站在空荡荡的店里，莫名心里觉得酸楚。  
这里是他和哈利第一次见面的地方。  
火车上的相遇并不是开始，在这里的记忆是很久之后被哈利复习起来的。在哈利表明他当时的态度让他想到自己的麻瓜表哥和真的去见识了一次麻瓜表哥之后，德拉科不得不反思了一下自己早年行径难道真有这么恶劣。  
后来他再来的机会并不是很多，比起廉价的这里，马尔福家族更偏好私人裁缝定制的成衣，但仅有的少数到访却早就改变了他的整个人生轨迹。德拉科举高了魔杖，试图照亮更多的区域，然而地上横七竖八的破损长袍却像是被抽去灵魂的肢体，混乱地堆在脚下，只能更加凸显这里的破败。  
突然有一面墙引起了德拉科的注意。或许是因为它离着店门最远，这面墙并没有特别的损毁，只是被烧黑了一部分。就像所有标榜自己的老牌服装店一样，这里悬挂的是很多名人穿着摩金夫人所制长袍的相片。德拉科走近，仔细寻找着，他相信哈利有足够的名气出现在这面墙上。  
可他找到的并不是一张单人照。  
德拉科定定地站在那张照片前，看着照片里的两人。那是他和哈利，站在一个纱幔织成的拱门前，两侧放置了一对百合花篮。后面稍远一点的地方是布雷斯，潘西，罗恩，赫敏…还有很多彼时他们的朋友。他们有的在鼓掌，有的在拥抱，甚至德拉科看到了母亲在擦眼泪。这是他们的婚礼。  
德拉科把魔杖的光调亮了一点，急切的看着这张照片。他们的婚礼…他们真的结婚了？在什么时候？在哪里？他们是怎样地交换过戒指，念着永不分离的誓言，亲吻彼此，像所有的巫师婚礼一样用魔法将彼此的余生链接？然后他们又是如何挽着彼此，走过有小精灵播撒花瓣的红毯，走到这里来拍下这张相片？是不是还会有花瓣粘在他黑色的乱发上，等待被他取下顺便偷来一个亲吻？他们还邀请了这么多的亲友，他们曾经怎样地祝福过他们？德拉科看向照片下面贴着的字条：哈利·波特与德拉科·马尔福2011年8月在戈德里克山谷的婚礼，礼服全部来自于本店。  
德拉科又把目光转回了照片，然而他却突然觉得有什么不对劲。站在最前面的两个人，他和哈利，看起来并没有多么开心，他们脸上的表情与其说是喜悦，用坚定反而更合适，似乎他们面对的不是以后的幸福生活，而是一场战争。  
还有更加奇怪的地方。哈利的身上穿的的确是巫师结婚的礼服，然而德拉科，照片里的他身上的黑袍却不是适合出现于这个场合。尽管在外人看来巫师袍的样子都差不多，但是从小就在服饰上花了大力气的德拉科绝不会认错。  
这是葬礼袍，只有在出席最隆重的葬礼时才会穿着的传统礼袍。  
为什么他会穿着这个？有谁死去了吗？有人死去的话为什么还要赶在那个时刻办婚礼？德拉科感觉刚刚沸腾起来的血液突然冻住了，因为穿着葬礼袍的人还有一个人——正在擦眼泪的纳茜莎，脸上的表情似乎也不都是感动。  
他知道是谁死去了，如果他不去世一定会在这张照片里占据重要位置。卢修斯·马尔福，他的父亲，马尔福家族的族长。  
德拉科在照片面前僵硬着。婚礼的气氛，纷扰的人群和前面站的如同雕塑的两个人对比起来分外诡异。如果正常的话，父亲的葬礼和他和哈利的婚礼绝不会同时出现，而且在他的记忆里，在他们十八岁的时候，也就是1998年，卢修斯的身体还很好，尽管当时家族在战后受到的冲击让父亲奔忙了一阵，但是当时他的身体和魔力都还处在稳定而健康的水平上，绝不是十年后就去世的样子。  
那父亲是为什么去世的？  
照片表明那个时刻他必然还活着，但是为何他不记得了？德拉科坐在长袍上，捧着脑袋，努力回想着过去的事件。  
高高的坐席使得中央如同深井，坐在中间的人身影显得渺小，表情却依然倨傲。这是法庭…  
记忆的枷锁松动，不安的过去仿佛在茧中挣扎。  
呼喊的人，许多，街上挤满了人，举着牌子高声呼喊，焦躁的狂热在空气里蔓延。  
这又是什么地方？  
低下的头轻微啜泣，不忍告别的呼喊换来一个制止的严厉眼神。因为习惯的威严噤声，颤抖的手被握进另一只颤抖的手，冰凉。  
“没有必要做到这个程度，我不想利用这些事。”  
利用，鲜明的字眼刺伤耳朵，锋利的薄唇隔着遥远的距离发号施令，利用，德拉科，利用。  
突然切换了场景。  
舒适的扶手椅旁边燃着壁炉，靠近可以知晓火焰的炽热。  
“我明白。”柔软的手指攀上膝盖，对望的眼睛里是坦白的真诚，“我想这样做。不只是为了你，他们需要一个立场，让他们看看我的立场。”  
“哈利…”他睁开眼睛，发现自己已经睡着了，但所见的那一切似乎不只是梦。“你想表明的立场是什么？又为什么表明？”  
他把那张照片撕下来放在口袋里，在熹微的晨光里走出了魔杖店的门。  
“我们…接下来去哪？”当三个人在韦斯莱身上实践了各种恶咒之后他终于被叫醒了，一边伸着懒腰一边问。布雷斯正帮助赫敏收起睡袋，都放进一个施加了空间魔法的手袋里——这是赫敏的强项，而德拉科正在清点他们从各种店铺里搜刮回来的旅行必备品。闻言他们都停下了动作。  
“对角巷已经没有什么可找的了，”德拉科用一个“时间闪现”确定了一下时间，“我想去戈德里克山谷，如果哈利能去什么地方的话，我想那里的可能性比较大。”  
“我同意。”赫敏点了点头，把最后一个睡袋也放进手提包，然后把包递给了刚整理好自己的罗恩，后者立刻被压弯了腰。“我们都知道你们的家在那里。”  
“那就启程吧，我们现在都有魔杖了。”布雷斯挥动了一下自己的魔杖，“这次幻影移行可不用担心分体了。”  
德拉科落在草地上时第一反应活动了一下自己的胳膊，所有的感官都还正常，而随着几声响亮的“啪”，其他三个人也降落在他身边。  
“这真漂亮…”韦斯莱惊讶地说，环视着四周，“我说，唉，不管在对角巷发生了什么，那些都没有降临在这里。”  
德拉科没有说话，只是环视着四周。绚丽的阳光让他觉得刚才的经历只是做了个梦，熟悉的场景唤起心底柔软的感觉，德拉科快速走下柔曼的谷地，覆盖着的青草让跫音弥散，远远的可以看见谷地中心那个小小的广场，还有广场中心的纪念碑，所有巫师都知道那是什么，一对父母抱着一个婴儿，小小的，有明亮眼睛和闪电形伤疤的孩子，大难不死的男孩。他绕过有着彩绘玻璃的小教堂，走过那个邮局，然而此时他才发现并非一切都与记忆中相同。纪念碑不见了，连同底座被夷平，甚至没有人费心整理一下遗留下不平整的空地，使得广场中心好像一只被挖去眼球的眼睛，只剩下眶骨森森地睁开。德拉科皱着眉，隐约感觉到有些不祥，然而除了这里一切都保存着一千年前的模样，仿佛只是居民们还没有醒来开始一天的生活。他回头看了看那三个人，他们正在窃窃私语，并没有看他。  
这并不重要，他还有更重要的东西去寻找。德拉科迈开了脚步，而其他三个人只是沉默的跟着他。  
转过一个路口，那个小屋出现了。  
和他们构想的一模一样。  
那是一栋低矮的二层小屋，比起冰冷的石制结构，它是用施加魔法的木材做了构架。倾斜的屋顶是暖洋洋的深棕色，中间竖了一根纤细的烟囱。墙漆成了温暖的淡黄色，门上拱形的窗缓和了冷硬的角度。转过正面是一个小巧的后花园，里面有一棵苹果树，已经结出了青涩的果实，可以闻见苹果的清香。紧挨着房子的那一侧有白色的露台，放着一套小小的茶桌。紧挨着房子的那一侧有白色的露台，放着一套小小的茶桌。  
“我说，这地方可是一点都不像马尔福的审美观。”布雷斯笑着说，但是德拉科却无暇与他玩笑。他快步走过去，颤抖的手指触摸茶桌，桌面的玻璃带来沁凉的触觉，似乎在等待有人端上两杯下午茶。  
“哈利…”他轻轻唤了一声，感觉那个人就会拉开门，走出屋子，给予他一个亲吻，欢迎他回家。而这并非相隔千年的重逢，只是一日一日归家的日常，没有惊喜和期许，只是知道有个地方有个人给予归宿，永远不会离开。  
但是没有人应答。  
德拉科把手放在门上，试着转动门把手，门锁了。他抽出魔杖。  
“德拉科，”赫敏叫了一声，打断了他的动作，德拉科回头看着她，但是她没有说话。韦斯莱一手揽住她的肩膀，一手挠了挠头，“我说，嗯，我们觉得这里感觉不大对。”  
德拉科高高地扬起眉毛，防御性地抱着胳膊。“是什么让你作出了这个判断？女巫一样的直觉，嗯，韦斯莱？”  
“嘿，德拉科，我们无意争吵。”格兰杰举起双手，做了一个叫停的手势，“但是你不觉得这一切很诡异吗？”  
“不。”德拉科强硬地说，一只手放在茶桌上，玻璃的冰冷沁润着他的掌心。  
“这可是经历了一千年，这里的一切都没有一点变化！”韦斯莱夸张地摆动着手臂，拍着门框，“这可是木头，什么木头可以一千年都没有一点变化？”  
“多得是，韦斯莱，”德拉科立刻回到，“你看看你的魔杖不是木头吗？再说这是施过魔法的，我们当年都已经商议好，防腐防蛀防火，这些都要用在木构建筑上…”  
“那么整个镇子，包括那个麻瓜教堂也都施过魔法咯？”格兰杰讽刺地说。德拉科闭了嘴，愤愤地看着两个人，“那你们说这些是怎么回事？嗯？哈利最好的两个朋友，格兰芬多的黄金三人组？”  
“…”韦斯莱涨红了脸，而格兰杰只是摇了摇头。  
“这就像是一个纪念。”布雷斯突然开口说，“就像博物馆里把东西放在展柜里陈列下来，保存完好一样，有人费心留下这些只是为了纪念，不管纪念什么，哈利，或者其他。”  
德拉科僵硬地站在桌子旁，手指无意识地抚摸着茶桌，布满冷汗的指尖和玻璃摩擦产生刺耳的声音，然而德拉科听不见了，他好像被他们的话打碎了，肢体随风飘飞。  
“也有可能，有可能是哈利一直保持这里的原貌，或者他苏醒后复原了这里。”他说，在风中拼凑起了自己的形状。  
“有可能。我们没有否定，你知道的，德拉科。”格兰杰打断了要说话的韦斯莱，悲伤地摇了摇头。  
“嗯，好的，谢谢你的慷慨留下这么一种可能性。”德拉科漫不经心地说，手指插在口袋里抚摸着那张相片，他现在没有心情和格兰杰玩什么脑力游戏。  
“我们需要谈谈。关于有些事情，我们必须要交换一下想法。”格兰杰看了一眼另外两个人，似乎他们之前就已经有过交流。德拉科强忍住心里如同被背叛一般的刺痛。  
“如果是关于在破釜酒吧的冒犯，我很抱歉。但是我已经说了实话，你让我陈述更多，我就只能编造了。”德拉科抱着手臂，但是格兰杰摇了摇头，“那是关于什么？”德拉科问。  
“哈利。”  
德拉科眯起了眼睛，两个人对视了一会，最终德拉科认输了，移开了眼睛，“哈利，好吧，谈什么？”  
“我想请你再给我说一遍你和哈利来魔杖店的过程。”  
“我想我已经告诉过你们了，在魔杖店。”德拉科防备地说，不知道格兰杰想知道什么。  
“你说，哈利进了魔杖店的门，他有没有推门的动作？”  
德拉科知道她想说什么了，他皱紧了眉头回想那个细节，却真的没有想起来哈利推门的动作，他似乎是直接穿进了门里。“你是说…”德拉科看着格兰杰闪闪发亮的褐色眼睛，“他是幽灵？可是…”  
“是的，我知道幽灵的色彩跟他有很大的不同，但是…”格兰杰犹豫了一下，“我猜你没有听说过一种麻瓜的技术叫做全息投影。”  
“不，我没有。”德拉科诚实地摇了摇头，尽管他不知道格兰杰为什么要提起这个东西。但是他看另外两名纯血统脸上并没有迷惑的表情，可能是格兰杰之前已经跟他们交流过。  
“这技术很早就出现了，在我们那个年代就有了，只是还没有成熟。它可以将真实的三维图像投射到我们身边，即使那图像跟我们距离很远，甚至是提前制作好的。”  
德拉科紧皱着眉，“你认为哈利…只是个投射的图像？”  
格兰杰咬紧了嘴唇，有一瞬间德拉科以为她会否定自己了，但是最终她还是说：“是的，我觉得哈利可能没有复活。”  
“不，”德拉科捏紧了口袋里的照片，“如果我们所见到的他是你所说的那个图像，那他怎么可能跟我交谈？而且有人想要投射这个图像，他也至少先要找到哈利去制作这一段…”  
“这不是什么难事，麻瓜的电脑可以很轻易地完成这一点，一个高中生就能做出一个像极了哈利的3D人物，他们甚至不用太相似，我们都没有近距离地看过他不是吗？”  
德拉科挫败地低下头，拒绝思考格兰杰刚说的话，“你不是说过你们和我一样迫切地想找到他吗？那说这些是什么意思？”  
“德拉科…”赫敏深吸了一口气，“我们之前有过许多不愉快，但是我从来没有质疑过你对哈利的爱情，我相信你也看到了我们三个的友谊。但是现在我所考虑的，并不是放弃寻找他，而是是否有人在利用我们的感情在把我们引向一个阴谋。”她松开了一直抱着的手臂，“德拉科·马尔福，你是个斯莱特林，不管这学院有多少非议，也抛弃我自己对它的看法，但是理智应该是你的强项，而非需要我这样一个格兰芬多提点。利用你的理智，我们的目的应该是一样的。”  
“我会尽力。”德拉科手指紧捏着口袋里的照片，点了点头。“但这即使是个阴谋，我也想要找到他。”  
他转身，在他们来得及阻止他之前用咒语打开了门。


	7. Six-dimension: golden egg

“德拉科，德拉科醒醒…”  
有人在推他。德拉科感觉很不舒服，他们白天进入了他的家，一番搜寻只获得了一些意义不明的字条，德拉科本想留宿在“家”里，但是其他三人无论如何都不同意。最终他们还是睡在了草坪上支起的帐篷里，但是这样的睡眠让人感觉如同仍然身在坟墓。  
“德拉科，德拉科你怎么了…”那个声音持续呼唤着，推他推的更用力了。德拉科不安地挪动了一下身子，不耐烦地睁开眼。  
“你做噩梦了？睡得这么不安稳。”哈利穿着睡衣坐在床前，绿眼睛因为没有带眼镜看起来有些朦胧，他拧亮了床头灯，昏黄的光线让德拉科足以看清他所处的位置——他们公寓的卧室。  
德拉科一时无法理解到底发生了什么，迷茫地看着周围的一切，然而哈利却撇下嘴唇，掩饰着戏谑的微笑。“被噩梦吓到了？还是睡傻了？”他耸耸肩，“你要不要牛奶，我下楼去给你倒一杯。”  
不，别离开我。在话没说出口之前德拉科就抓住了他的手腕，小麦色的皮肤下是坚硬的桡骨，动脉在欢快地搏动。这不是梦不是幻觉不是投影。德拉科在心里舒了一口气，那么他之前所见的都是梦？他有些犹豫，不过这犹豫并不是干扰。“我不需要牛奶，我需要你…回到床上来睡觉。”  
“好吧好吧好吧，专制的马尔福。”哈利抖着脚把拖鞋脱掉，爬到他身边躺下，打了个响指熄灭了台灯。“你梦见什么了？”在他把眼镜放在床头柜上的时候问。  
德拉科靠在床头上，低头看着他在黑暗中闪闪发亮的眼睛，他该把那些告诉哈利吗？不，他不想分享这么个荒诞恐怖的梦境。  
“说吧，如果是不好的事情我们可以一起承担。”哈利伸出手握住了他的，他的手指有些凉，可能是在被子外面放久了的原因。德拉科紧握住他的手，“我梦见…嗯…”他犹豫着，不想说出接下来的话，“我梦见…黑魔王。”他最终决定撒了一个不大不小的谎。  
对方发出了一声明显的嗤笑，但是当德拉科怒视他的时候他一本正经的板起脸，“继续，Dray。我在听呢，”他勾起的嘴角泄漏出一个小小的微笑，“我被伏地魔杀了？”  
“别用这种语调说这些事！”德拉科半真半假地咆哮着，掩饰着心虚。  
“哦，Dray，你总是忘记他已经死了。”哈利的手指无意识地挠动着他的手心，细微的痒。“是啊，我觉得击败这么一个强大的敌人足够我记一辈子了。”德拉科耸耸肩。  
“敌人？当然算得上。强大？远远不够。”  
“哦疤头，我真想看到黑魔王听见你说这话时的表情。如果这样等级的黑巫师还不算强大的话，那么什么，在黄金男孩心目中，能被称为强大的敌人？”  
沉默。德拉科看向哈利，后者松开了他的手，手臂枕在脑后，闪闪发光的眼睛看向天花板，“傲慢。”他沉默了一会才说。  
“傲慢？”德拉科有些惊讶地重复着，怀疑自己是不是听错了。  
“是的，傲慢。”哈利看了他一眼，“其他的一切只会通过我们的弱点击败我们，而傲慢，却能使我们的强项转化为弱点。”  
德拉科坐在那里，借着暗淡的光看着哈利。“你是从何…得出的这个结论？”德拉科说，尽量使自己的语调显得轻松。“这语气简直让你看起来被邓不利多附了体。”  
“你的梦境，还有时间，德拉科。”哈利微笑着说，翻了个身正对着德拉科。“一千年的时间可是比校长活得长多了，那足够让我们想明白很多事情。”  
“你怎么会知道…”德拉科皱紧了眉头，突然想到另一种可能性，一股寒意从他的脊背上流窜。“我刚才所见的一切和现在的，到底什么是梦？”  
“你知道，德拉科，你已经知道了答案。”哈利冰冷的手指藤蔓一般附上他的手臂，“你所见到的所有都是真的。”  
“那么这些都不是？”德拉科急切地抓住哈利的手。  
“这不重要，德拉科。”哈利摇着头，带着微笑，但是他的眼神看起来有些悲伤。“你把什么看成是梦，什么又看成是现实？如果一千年后对你来说如同梦境，那么不妨把梦境当成壁垒，只是对于别人，它永远不可能成真。”  
“那么你就像格兰杰所说的只是个幻影？”德拉科紧握着手指，试图寻找真实的触感。“你是真实的吗？”  
“我们所见的三维世界本来就是个幻象，我们周围蜷曲着很多维度，也蜷曲着很多可能性。因此这个世界无所谓虚假与真实。就像我说的，德拉科，这些都取决于你。”  
德拉科握着他的手指松开了，“我听不懂你在说什么，哈利。”他摇了摇头，“我以为我自己只是睡了一觉，可是醒来发现一切都变了，特别是你，哈利。格兰杰他们说你只是个影像，是一个圈套的诱饵，但是我还是想要你…”  
“你认为我是什么，我就是什么。”哈利握紧了他的手，“德拉科，是你的找寻决定了我的存在。”  
“那么此时我是不是已经找到你了，你是真实存在的，你会和我一起了吗？”他反握住他的手，害怕听到一个否定的答案。  
“不，德拉科，”他探过头来亲吻他的额间，“重逢的日子即将到来，但时间长短都取决于努力。如果你们能明白这一千年间发生了什么，那么再见面是必然的事。如果你们无法知晓，那么即使见面，也没有任何的意义。”  
“麻瓜让我们一个星期之后前往别的星球，我不知道…”他吞下了后面那句话，他不想选择，他也没有选择。“我会找到你的。”  
“我等着你，在我们安歇之处。”哈利微笑着说。“在那之前有人要我给你一样东西…”  
“德拉科，德拉科醒醒…”  
他睁开眼睛，施过空间魔法的帐篷天花板上挂着一盏吊灯，蜡烛的火一窜一窜，却并不明亮。德拉科撑起身，发现除了自己其他人都没有入睡。  
“嘿，哥们，你是不是做噩梦了？”布雷斯挑着眉毛问，“你的脸色看起来简直像是有人给你施了恶咒。”  
德拉科摇了摇头，不知道该如何断定刚才他所见的一切。“不管是不是噩梦，一会再说。”格兰杰从她的书桌前抬起头来，“我认为我了解了我们白天发现的字条是什么意思。”  
字条…德拉科想了一下才想到是他们白天在他家里发现的那些。“我发现里面有几个重要的词。”她点了点那个腕表，在空气中立刻出现了一幅画面。德拉科意识到她是把用来讲解核的那个玩意带来了。现在的画面上出现了几个德拉科无法理解的词汇，量子（quantum），可能性（possibility），纠缠（entanglement），还有一个…空间曲率（compound curvature）？  
“我也不明白这些是什么意思，因此在网上检索了一下，大概了解他们都是麻瓜的一门学科——量子力学里面的词汇。”格兰杰看着三个纯血统迷茫的眼神，摇了摇头，“说点最简单的，这个理论认为，很小的东西是没有确定的位置的，它出现在哪只是一些可能性。”  
“这是简单的？哦，赫敏，饶了我们吧。”韦斯莱坐在椅子上虚弱地呻吟，“我发誓这不是哈利写的，他不可能弄明白这些东西。”  
格兰杰耸耸肩，看着德拉科，用眼神询问他是否明白。显然的，德拉科无法给出肯定的回答。  
“举个例子吧，这么说，如果罗恩变得很小很小，那么他就有可能变成我所说的那样。同一个罗恩，在同一时间，有一半的可能是在吃鸡腿，三分之一的可能是在睡觉，还有六分之一的可能是在上厕所。”格兰杰不顾韦斯莱的抗议继续说，“但是当我看了他一眼，他就确定下来了自己的状态，在吃鸡腿、睡觉、或者上厕所。是我的观察确定了他的状态。”  
德拉科看着屏幕上闪烁的词汇，“如果…如果不是很微小呢？我是说，正常人的大小，可不可能出现这种情况？”  
格兰杰摇摇头，“从理论上宏观和微观没有明确的界限，从我们那个时代开始，就有人不断提出各种理论来寻找宏观世界出现这种情况的可能，然而至今为止——如果互联网提供了全部的信息的话，宏观世界还没有这种现象。”  
德拉科皱着眉头。“你知道些什么？”格兰杰问，她的眼睛在灯光下闪闪发亮。  
“我…我见到了哈利。”德拉科犹豫着说，“他说，'你的寻找决定了我的存在'。”  
“你什么时候见到的他？”格兰杰尖锐地问。“就是刚刚…”“算了吧雪貂，这是你梦见的吧。”韦斯莱挠着头，“你可一直在这里睡得好好的。”  
“不，这不只是梦。”德拉科把手伸进他的睡袋里，拿出一个东西。“他说有人托他把这件东西交给我。”  
“三强争霸赛的金蛋？”格兰杰走过来在灯下仔细看着它，“谁，为什么要给你，这个？”  
德拉科摇摇头，打开了金蛋。一个他从没听过的声音响起。  
哈利，尽管你离开了庄园，但是我必须把我的计划进行下去。我想你大概不会同意这个计划，而且如果真的要实施，我恐怕也没有时间再去征得你的同意了，所以我只好用这种方式告知你。  
我没有告诉你罗恩的死是因为我不想让你再卷入战争了。在对角巷发生的战争中他表现得很英勇，即使我一点也不认同鲁莽的勇气，但是我不得不承认韦斯莱这个姓氏在以后的历史书上会被记载为英雄——如果以后还有历史书，以及读历史的人的话。当时我就预想到了你的愤怒，然而我不曾想事实会这样揭露在你面前。我可以理解你的不能接受，但我不认为我有什么错误。  
不过我不是那么关心以后，我也不太关心死亡。这并不是终点，对你，对韦斯莱和格兰杰，这只是另一段幸福生活的前奏曲。我修复了他们的尸体，他们会在一千年后陪伴你一起复活。我不能保证一千年后的世界一定是什么样子，但是我想再也不会比现在更糟了，我期待最好没有战争，让你能够享受些许和平的日子，而非像这一世饱经战火。为了你不再有任何的痛苦，我会修改你们的记忆。放下一千年前的这些，你会有最好的朋友，最好能再找个未来的姑娘，过真正幸福的生活。  
当然，如果我们在这一辈子还有希望的话，如果我们在这个世界侥幸生存，我或许永远也不会启动这个计划，但是诚如罗恩在死之前所说，我们恐怕不太可能胜利了。  
至于我，哈利，我不会参与你以后的生活了。诚然我应该把关于我的记忆全部抹掉，但是我终究无法战胜我的私心。哈利，请把我当成一个普通的恋人，因为你会永远记得我们刚赢得一场战争的喜悦，记得我们盲目无知的对未来的憧憬，在我们只有十八岁的时候。就像十八岁的爱情很少成真，我们的也一样。所以你大可以接受我们这样吵了一架然后就此分手的结局，然后在未来，当你偶尔想起我的时候，请怀念我如同怀念你那些女友们，还有那些无疾而终的青春故事。  
我已经想好，如果你死去，在启动这个计划之后，我将接替你继续战斗。尽管这不是我的强项，但是斯莱特林们已经为我的立场争论良久。而且，我也应该为捍卫这个世界做点贡献了，这至少应该是我们的世界。我当不了英雄，我也不想当英雄，但我至少不会辱没我的姓氏，和站在你身边的权利。  
请代我问候你的朋友们，尽管我们的立场不尽相同，而且在年少时我们的相处也并不愉快，但是我必须对他们表示敬佩。如果不是格兰杰的过早离世，我们或许还有胜利的可能。如果不是罗恩·韦斯莱带领凤凰社顽强战斗，我们或许会沦入更悲惨的境地。  
以及，最后的，吾爱，但愿你在千年之后不必再当英雄。  
金蛋里的声音到这里就结束了。德拉科捧着它，它冰冷光滑的外壳已经被他的冷汗沾湿，变得粘涩腻手。在极致的沉默里他问，“这是谁在说话？”  
“你听不出来吗？”布雷斯轻轻地问。德拉科不自觉地抚摸着金蛋的外壳，他知道这是谁在说话，他只是想确认一下。  
“人听到自己的声音和别人听到的不相同。”格兰杰摇摇头，“德拉科，没错，这就是你的声音。”  
“那，那这些是什么意思？”韦斯莱夸张地摊着手，“马尔福复活了我和你？还有哈利？我们经历了一场战争？我带领凤凰社？你过早死了？我们所有人都觉得战争会输？这太他妈荒谬了！”  
“出色的概括能力，鼬鼠。”德拉科拉长了调子说，“你出色地指出了我们都不明白的地方。”  
“可是你说了这段话！你自己都不明白？”韦斯莱激烈地站起来，脚跟带倒了凳子。德拉科哼了一声，不想多说什么。  
“德拉科，”格兰杰走过来，居高临下地抱着手臂，“你知道我想说什么，我们必须合作。”  
“我已经把我所知道的都告诉了你们。”德拉科忍不住冷笑，“你还想得到什么？你不明白的事情我同样不明白。”  
格兰杰做了一个向下的手势，“你还记不记得这段话？你的记忆又停在了哪里？”  
“我不记得。”德拉科干脆地说，“我就记得我们只有十八岁，我他妈的在伦敦的公寓里，你们知道，在我们搬到戈德里克山谷之前暂住的那里，准备上床睡觉。和…和哈利一起。”他翘起腿，又放下，“我连你们记得的那些都不知道，满意了吗？”他挫败地捂住脸，“我刚刚在梦里就回到了那个地方，我以为这些，这些操蛋的一千年后的东西才是在做梦。”  
“‘谁死而不生？’‘谁生而不死？’我猜你们都还记得这个。”布雷斯从坐的桌子上跳下来，“会不会是你，德拉科，你和哈利交换了位置？”  
德拉科没有说话。  
“哈利代替你死了，但是你却代替哈利永生。”布雷斯轻轻地说，韦斯莱呆呆地长大了嘴，“可是，可是这样的话，就没有理由复活我们，我是说赫敏和我了。”  
“不过这可以解释，就像我说的，哈利已经不在了，我们追逐的只是个幻影，他背后的那些人还知道你的记忆停留在那里，所以才给你安排了这样的梦境…”格兰杰和韦斯莱对视了一眼，突然住了嘴，“不，这样的话就没法解释他为什么把金蛋给我们…”  
沉默。沉默如同凝固着的空气堵塞了思考。  
“他还说了什么？”布雷斯咬着指甲，“我说哈利，在你的…在你的‘梦’里。”  
“他说只要我们努力就会找到他，他在我们的安歇之处等着我。”德拉科漫不经心地说。  
“安歇之处？”布雷斯皱着眉头，“这是说要我们…”  
“回墓地。”德拉科与剩下两人异口同声地说，他从椅子上站起来，却将另一个不安的念头埋在心底。


	8. Five-dimension: grave yard

在熟悉的眩晕之后他们落在了泥土上。德拉科深呼吸了一下，嗅到了熟悉的阴湿气息。  
“赫敏，我猜我可能过敏了,”他身后韦斯莱正在和格兰杰窃窃私语，“我的手臂一直痒，你看这里出了疹子。”  
“好了罗恩，再忍耐一段时间。”转过身看到格兰杰对着韦斯莱的胳膊施了一个咒语，德拉科走过去，眯起眼睛看着他们。  
“我们显然忘了圣芒戈的院长在这里是吗？”格兰杰轻笑着说，德拉科没有说话，拉过韦斯莱的手臂看了看，皱起了眉。  
“怎么了？”格兰杰意识到了这不再只是个和解的举动，问道。  
“没有什么，”德拉科抽出魔杖，杖尖在韦斯莱的手臂上滑动，“我是在想什么可能诱发他的过敏，不，大概没有什么。”德拉科意味深长地看了格兰杰一眼，后者抿着嘴唇，韦斯莱则一脸莫名其妙地看着他们。  
“你是说，我在想你的意思是不是说他皮下被植入了什么所以导致了排异反应？”  
“不…”德拉科摇摇头，“即使针尖大小的物质也可以被我的魔咒发现，可是这里显然没有任何反应，但愿是我多虑了。”  
格兰杰张张嘴，似乎还想说些什么，然而却被布雷斯的话打断了，“嘿，我说，咱们不躲起来，是要和那几个麻瓜打个照面吗？”  
“这边来。”格兰杰率先钻进了临近的一个小棚屋，招呼着他们。三个人钻进去，德拉科看到棚屋里的样子，立刻皱起了鼻子。  
“忍耐一下吧，少爷。”布雷斯拍拍他的肩，几个人缩进一个大箱子后面。布雷斯扒着百叶窗向外看，“有两个麻瓜过来了！”他用气声喊，韦斯莱不安地挪动了一下，“我说，咱们有必要这么躲着这些麻瓜吗？”他挠挠头小声说，“他们对咱们不坏，我说，如果咱们去给他们说需要什么的话，也未必不可以。”  
德拉科看了一眼格兰杰，发现对方也在看着他。德拉科移开了目光，没有回答韦斯莱的问题。他不信任这些麻瓜，这没必要解释，但是他又隐隐觉得在这不信任里还有一些别的东西，而且他也无法解释格兰杰对麻瓜同样的不信任。他无法说明是什么，只是知道这一定和一千年前发生的事情有关，但是就像所有的一切都无法清晰地想起，只有那种隐约的直觉。不过或许一种解释就是哈利让他们来这里的目的绝不是简简单单问几个麻瓜就能解决的，德拉科安慰了自己一下，听见布雷斯低声咒骂了一句。  
“怎么了？”德拉科低声问了一句，却被好友做了一个噤声的手势。“他们要进来了。”  
德拉科还没接上话，小屋的门就划开了。两个身穿厚厚白色衣服的麻瓜走进来，一边说话一边摘下了头盔。德拉科看了一圈他身边的几个人，他们都在屏着呼吸看向那两个麻瓜。  
“这他妈的还要继续多久？”其中一个坐在椅子上，正在解开紧扎的袖口。另一个走到一边，从一个环形的装置里拿出一瓶罐装的东西递给同伴，自己又拿了一瓶打开喝了起来。  
“谁知道呢，估计他们不把这里掘地三尺不会罢休的，”第二个也坐在了椅子上，摊开四肢，懒洋洋地说。  
“操，他们不已经这么做了吗，这一片地方反反复复挖了四遍了，连塑料袋他们都一个一个的过了，妈的，古代人的东西也真厉害，居然到现在都没烂。”  
“那几个破袋子有什么厉害的，那几个人才是真厉害好不好，第一个出来的时候，我真是快吓尿了裤子了。”  
“亏了我不是第一个看见那个场景的人…不过你说，一千年前的人怎么可能复活呢？这也太玄乎了吧！”  
“谁知道呢，不过我听上头说，这几个人不一般，他们可是巫师！”  
“巫师？”那个麻瓜抖动着肩膀笑了两声，“别开玩笑了，你骗得了别人还骗得了我吗？巫师早就灭绝了！”  
德拉科紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇，不自觉地掐着自己的手，他应该觉得疼痛，可是他的身体就像被施加了麻痹咒，脑子里混乱的呼啸盖过了一切。  
“怎么，你对巫师了解得挺清楚啊？”那个麻瓜又开口了，他的声音像是从很远处传来，德拉科强迫自己把注意力放在他们的对话上。  
“那可不是，我祖上，你知道，就是一千多年前那时候，有人在‘那个’核电站工作。”  
“核电站？你指的是……”  
那个麻瓜沉重的点了点头，前面一个的表情也凝重了下来，显然他们都知道那个核电站指的是什么，但是德拉科看向格兰杰，她只是摇了摇头。  
“那次爆炸真和巫师有关？”麻瓜又开口了。他的同伴努力挤出了一个粗野的笑容，“可不是，不然这几个人为什么都躺在铅的棺材里？他们早就知道会有辐射了。而且更玄乎的，那铅棺里面还有隔离层，他们连慢性接触病都不会得。”  
德拉科再一次掐紧了自己。  
“他们倒好，巫师就是和我们不一样，一千年前的死人就被保护的那么好，看看咱们，还是二百年前的铅衣，说不定染上什么病，等挖完这次我就再也不来地球了，报酬也不高，还不如去克依勃带，能弄点矿什么的，这里一点好处也捞不着。”  
“好处…”另一个麻瓜突然咧着嘴笑起来，“嘿，我说，你可别告诉别人啊。”  
“难道…”先前说话的人立刻听懂了弦外之音，“你还真搞到什么好东西？”  
“我也不知道是什么，不过是稀有结晶也有可能，”麻瓜从口袋里掏出一个小袋子展示给他的同伴，“它们似乎被放在一个特殊的瓶子里，那个瓶子破的不成样子，我也看不懂是怎么回事，就让那些光会研究的傻子搬到仓库，光把这个拿出来了。”  
“我的天，这可真漂亮，就这些？”  
“那是，之后发掘的时候我可一直看着呢，不过那些烂的就剩下渣渣的棺材里可没有这些宝贝。”那个麻瓜不安地从同伴手里夺过口袋，“我说，我只是让你看看，可没说给你。”  
“我知道我知道，我也没想抢你的，是一个绿的和一个红的放在一块？”他举起一块小小的宝石，对着光仔细的看着，“真是漂亮的东西，回去卖给那些收藏地球东西的有钱人可是有你小子发财的了。”  
德拉科仔细的看着那块红色的宝石，它透过阳光显示出血液一样的色彩，他恍惚觉得这个东西很熟悉，但是又想不起来在哪里见过。他拧着眉头思考着…  
“昏昏倒地！”两声咒语同时在他耳边炸响，两个麻瓜还没明白发生了什么就倒在了地上，德拉科扭头，发现韦斯莱和布雷斯都举着魔杖，德拉科对这组合感觉有点怪，但是还没等他开口，格兰杰就大步挤出了他们藏身的角落，捡起从麻瓜手里滚落的小宝石。  
“真的是，天啊，我还以为我看错了…”  
“真的是什么？”德拉科抱着胳膊问，他们三个也从箱子后面挤了出来，布雷斯捡起那个小袋子，把里面的东西都倒在了手心里，德拉科注意到里面还有三个这样子红色的石头，还有四块暗绿色的更小一点的宝石。  
“红色的是魔法石，绿色的是复活石。”韦斯莱喘着粗气说。  
德拉科用了一小段时间消化这句话。“就是…那个让人长生不老的石头和那个死亡圣器其中一个？”他捻起一颗绿色的仔细查看。在此之前他并没有见过这两块石头里的任何一个，但是的确他都听说过。  
“我们是因为这个复活的？”布雷斯问，格兰杰看了看，点了点头。“估计是复活石，我不知道魔法世界还有什么其他能让人死而复生的东西。至于魔法石…我猜有可能是为了保持我们的身体不腐烂，也有可能是为了弥补破碎的复活石的力量。”  
“只有哈利能做到…”韦斯莱喃喃地说，“只有他同时有过这两块石头…”  
“可是他们不都被毁了吗？”布雷斯拨弄着掌心的石头，“魔法石被勒梅自己毁掉了，复活石被哈利扔了。”  
“扔了的可以找回来，魔法石是不是真的被毁了只有邓不利多给哈利说过，我们谁都没见到，再说这些年里有没有人又制造出来一块我们也不知道。”格兰杰飞快地说。但是德拉科想到了一些别的东西。  
他从布雷斯手里夺过那些石头（“喂德拉科…”），把它们拼在一起，粗糙的断面与宝石本身光滑的切割面很容易区别。他知道自己的手在不停地抖，但是，但是…  
他失败了。  
四块魔法石碎片完美的拼合在一起，构成完整的形状，连碎屑的空余都没有，四块复活石也一样。德拉科控制不住地笑了一声，一松手，那些碎片滚落在地上。  
“没有更多了，它们只被切成了这四块。”布雷斯在他背后说，“只有我们四个用到了这些，没有更多的人…”  
“什么意思？”韦斯莱有些迷惑地问，蹲下身子和布雷斯捡起那些闪闪发亮地小东西。  
“没有更多的人复活了。”他听见布雷斯说，然后是一段长久的沉默。  
德拉科试图控制着自己，那些沉默让他窒息，就好像空气被点燃，每一口呼吸都是火。这就是最终的证据，就是哈利让他们来看的东西吗？证明哈利已经不在了，证明追逐最终只会获得一个陷阱？  
他现在想做点什么，只要证明这不是现实，只要能不接受这些，只要…  
他看向那两个昏迷不醒的麻瓜，他们偷窃了这些，他们拿出了属于哈利的石头，他们把这个事实揭穿在他面前，他们，可恨的麻瓜…“钻心剜骨！”他听见自己尖叫着。“不！德拉科！”格兰杰在大叫，布雷斯冲上来把他按倒在地，韦斯莱钳着他的手腕把他的魔杖夺走了。  
德拉科握紧了拳头，又松开，看着面前这三个人。最终，就像抽掉了所有的力气，他也像那两个麻瓜一样躺在了地板上。布雷斯用脚尖踢了踢他，伸手给他，但是他没有接。  
他很累了，他不想做任何事，他也不想再违心地带着面具和他们周旋，他只想要自己一个人待一会，自己一个人，不去思考任何事情，只是遵从自己心里的感觉。  
他很想哈利。他什么都不想思考了，他只是知道他很想他，以至于如果没有他存在，他完全不知道一千年后的自己有什么意义。  
或许过了几秒钟，或许过了一年，理智的声音终于在他脑子里响了起来。他抬眼看看剩下的三个人，布雷斯和韦斯莱正在看那些碎片，格兰杰坐在一个箱子上摆弄她那个投影仪，表情阴郁，他们都体贴地没有看他。德拉科慢慢地从地上爬起来，拍了拍身上的土。  
“嘿。”韦斯莱有点紧张地看了他一眼，说。德拉科控制着自己的表情，“我们不能就此否定所有的可能性。”  
“怎么说？”布雷斯把那些小石头都放回袋子里，问。德拉科看了他一眼，“我只是说可能性。不考虑几率大小。有可能这些年出现了另一块魔法石，让哈利一直没有老去，也有可能出现一些别的我们都不知道的魔法或者其他什么，总之既然我们都看到了他出现的两次，那么就凭石头这一个证据否定是没有意义的。”  
“可是这并不是单独的证据，这是许多证据的累积…”格兰杰皱着眉头说，德拉科只是摇了摇头。  
“我没有想说服你，我只是想…说服我自己。”  
“如果是那样的话根本没有必要。”格兰杰看了他很久，突然间从箱子上站了起来，她手里的魔杖颤抖着指着他的鼻子，嘶嘶的窜出一阵不祥的火花，“不要想着就你想找到他，马尔福，我不止一遍的跟你说过。即使你和哈利是恋人关系，我也没必要对你一而再再而三地忍耐下去。我是哈利最好的朋友，我想见到他，但是我可以接受他死了这个事实，如果这就是事实的话。我想做的是弄明白这他妈都是为了什么，他为什么死，为什么又让我们活了过来。”  
“这就是我和你的区别。”德拉科艰难地说，他感觉自己的嗓子突然哑了，每一句话似乎都在咽喉内摩擦着砂纸嘶哑地疼痛，“我永远也无法接受他已经死去，特别是在我自己还活着的时候。”  
“那你就去死。”格兰杰干脆地说，“死还不是简单的，马尔福，再无杖幻影一次看那盒子还会不会来救你。那这样的话之前哈利也没有必要把你留下来，费尽心思地让你在一千年后复活。”  
“嘿，我说…”布雷斯突然插到中间，做了一个叫停的手势，“哈利到底在不在还另当别论，你们这是要干什么？哈利把咱们送到一千年后来就是为了让你们吵架的？拜托，成熟点吧二位。”  
“赫敏，我可没想到和雪貂吵得不可开交的人不是我而是你。”韦斯莱走过来，拦住格兰杰肩膀，耸着肩说。德拉科装作没有看到他对自己扬起眉毛的表情，把头扭向一边。  
“我只是…”格兰杰摇着头，刚才的爆发使得她扎起的头发掉下几束，散在脸边看起来有点狼狈。德拉科摸摸自己的头发，他也已经好久没有考虑仪表的问题了。“我也不知道怎么了，可能我最近考虑的事情太多了吧。”她低下头，过了几秒钟，重新抬起时已经褪去了狼狈的表情，“我很抱歉，德拉科，我无意对你发火，我只是…”  
德拉科只是哼了一声。他注意到韦斯莱的手指在不停抚摸着格兰杰的肩膀。  
“只是，我知道哈利关心的不是自己，他心里最重要的永远是别人，是你是我们是他其他的朋友，是魔法界。他在对战伏地魔的时候死过一次，他对死的理解比我们都要深刻。他是救世主，这，这像是一种宿命。作为他的朋友我真的不希望他受到任何伤害，我也不是因为他是救世主而跟他成为朋友的，只是因为爱他这个人，但是，即使他死了，我们，我和罗恩也会尽一切完成他想要做的事。”  
德拉科注意到格兰杰的眼睛里闪闪发亮，他用了几秒钟才判断出那是泪水，但是他心里没有一丝波动。“我明白。”他慢慢地说，“我知道你们的友谊，也知道你们格兰芬多的英雄主义，我也知道这估计就是他心里想的。但是，”他深吸了一口气，“但是我对其他人怎么样没有兴趣，甚至对魔法界怎样…我当不了你们这种英雄，我想要的，排在第一位的，不是魔法界也不是其他什么，就只是哈利·波特这个人而已。”


	9. Four-dimension: the inscription

德拉科睁着眼睛。  
白天的争吵之后他和其他人再没有说过话，所以直到晚上他们分配帐篷的时候他也没有再说什么。他和布雷斯分到了帐篷左侧的两个铺位，他在下铺，隔着中间的过道，对面的下铺是格兰杰。  
女孩的床铺拉着布幔，相当优美的深紫色天鹅绒。德拉科不知道这种时候她从哪里找来这种东西，不过这八成是黄金三人组一年的流亡史积累下的经验。  
那是他们在霍格沃茨的最后一年，不，只是德拉科的最后一年。在哈利和他最亲密的伙伴踏上寻找魂器的征程时，他配合同为间谍的教父，装作仍然效忠黑魔王的样子控制着霍格沃茨的局势。伪装是他擅长的，但是反复周旋于几方的势力仍然让他觉得很疲惫。他必须继续在其他学生面前做出那幅色厉内荏的样子，忍受那群格兰芬多的作弄，承受凤凰社教师们的讥讽——即使是凤凰社和DA们当时也并不清楚他的身份。他很想知道教父这些年是怎么忍耐下来的，但是他们甚至没有什么交谈的机会。太过频繁的接触会让别人起疑心，特别是当时的学校里还有那么多真正的食死徒。  
这都不是最难熬的。  
当疲惫地走回单人寝室，把自己扔进那张墨绿色的大床，另一个人的影像就会从脑海中清晰起来。当时他们还不亲密，即使知道了德拉科间谍的身份，由于安全的考虑，他们也很少联络。但是德拉科体会到一些前所未有的感情——没有哈利的霍格沃茨，就好像这里根本没有任何人。  
他整晚整晚睡不着，回想着他在学校的之前几年，才发现自己已经习惯于每天见到他想着他，即使那些都通过一些错误的方式表达着。他最终得出，如果真要给这种情感一个定义，那他可能真的是爱上了哈利。甚至或许他离开黑暗面也不是因为什么对于邓不利多的愧疚认为黑魔王终将失势的判断对于凤凰社利用价值的评估，而是为了他。  
他所做的一切，都只是帮助他完成自己的心愿，只是他的心愿巧合的是拯救魔法界而已。  
但是英雄的流亡还在继续，即使思念的味道在心头太苦涩也无法诉说。再一次见面已经是圣诞节，德拉科在庄园里见到俘虏之后几乎停止了呼吸。他明白那一瞬间父母握紧了魔杖，他看到了哈利看向他的信任和紧张，他也知道自己首先考虑的应该是怎么解除困境，但是他就是不敢看那双像是能把人吸进去的绿眼睛。  
好在之后他还是帮他们逃了出去（尽管他起到的作用还没有家养小精灵大），但临行前哈利给了他一枚DA的金币，不同寻常的，这枚金币只能和特定的一枚相互联系。从此他成了唯一一个可以掌握英雄每日行踪的人——那枚金币还传播了比行踪更多的东西，比如一份终于开口的爱情。后来哈利开玩笑说，要不是它毁在了有求必应室的大火里，那倒应该是他们最有意义的爱情纪念品。德拉科当时想，如果身边有他，要纪念品干什么。  
真的，当时他们从没想过以后。  
德拉科翻了个身，把手指插入衣袋抚摸着那张照片。三四天前他还觉得现在的一切都如同大梦一场，可现在他已经感觉似乎一千年前才如同梦境，他记得的过去依然历历在目，但是他忘掉的那些记忆却如同在水底一般，摇摇晃晃地看不清楚。  
他又想起白天的争吵，想起自己说的话，没错，只关心自己的东西算得上是斯莱特林的特质，其他一切只会考虑有没有利用价值。他从小就被这么教育的，也不曾觉得有什么错误，但是这么说来…  
德拉科睁大了眼睛，看着上铺的床板。有些记忆突然从水面浮出，撞进他的意识。  
纠缠在一起的绷带，重新裂开的伤口渗出血迹，染红了睡衣如同开了花。纤细的脚腕上挂着银质的镣铐，内壁粉饰着天鹅绒，却依然是镣铐。  
坐在墨绿色大床上的人挥手打掉了他手中的汤匙。  
“放我走。”他说。绿眼睛里的火闪烁着，然而他并不惧怕。那是属于他的野兽，属于他的，被豢养，被囚禁。  
“等你好了，我们一起出去。”他说，用最温柔的语调，重新捡起汤匙一个清理一新涤净污渍，重新舀起温暖粘稠的汤送到嘴边。  
“外面发生了什么？”他的囚徒依然没有吃下他手中的食物，“告诉我，外面怎么样了？”  
“等你好了，哈利，我就都告诉你。我答应你了。”他说，“现在把汤喝了，我加了魔药，它会让你尽快好起来。”  
“如果不是出了大事你是不会封闭庄园的。告诉我我昏了多久？赫敏呢？潘西的事怎么样了？还有那位女士…”  
“她们的事你都不用担心，哈利，等你好起来，我们会有别的…”  
“不，德拉科，你不关心她们，可是我关心！我他妈的需要知道外面怎么了！我是救世主，我有责任…”  
“救世主？”嗤笑，“现在的你还能拯救什么？还有什么值得你拯救？就像他们所说的，我只要拿走你的魔杖，剩下的一切，你就都束手无策了。”亲吻，“现在最重要的只是你了，你放心，这里是最安全…”  
一声巨响。  
德拉科猛地睁开眼，才发现自己又睡着了。这是梦？是回忆？还是两者都有？是否又有人干扰了他的梦境？自从来到这里以来他还是第一次完整的回忆起一个场景，可是这场景未免太怪诞，外面，他不想让哈利知道的外面到底有什么？哈利为什么会受伤，会昏迷？他想到其中的提到的几个人，赫敏可以理解，但是潘西…难道潘西不是自然死亡的？那位女士又会是谁？他们不能拯救什么了，是魔法界吗？  
以及…如果是他自己囚禁了哈利，又是为什么？难道在那时…他们已经不相爱了？  
突然一阵窸窣的响声引起了他的注意，德拉科眯起眼睛，稍微偏过头，装作睡着了窥视着周围的动静。  
韦斯莱从他的床上爬了下来，站在自己女友（或者是妻子？）的床边，掀开布帘的一角坐下。德拉科闭上眼睛，他对红毛和泥巴种的恋爱一点兴趣都没有。  
长久的安静着。德拉科忍不住又眯起眼睛看了看。  
在昏黄的灯光下，格兰杰的头枕在韦斯莱腿上，她的头发闪闪发着光，柔软地披在肩上，韦斯莱正抚摸着那里。她的脸仰着，脸部从来都是绷紧的线条柔和了，眉尖促起一个轻微的弧度，悲伤而柔软，她棕色的眼睛晶莹地亮着。而韦斯莱低着头，看不见他的表情，只能看得见他的手握着格兰杰的，并不用力，而是像肩膀上的抚摸一样从容轻柔——德拉科能明白那提供的更多是一种安稳的安抚而非恐怕失去的焦躁。他显然在说着什么，而格兰杰点着头，偶尔回答一两句，但是由于静音咒什么都听不见。  
在如同秋日阳光的灯光中，似乎这两个人身上那些讨人厌的特质都不见了，他们的面孔只留下一片被柔黄色笼罩的温柔表情。格兰杰看起来从未有过的脆弱，而韦斯莱却成了可靠的那一个。他们的脸颊反射着光，而下颌线陡然转出神秘的阴影，颈部重新浮起暖色，他们起伏的衣纹几乎可以看见织物的纹理，这些都似乎一幅古老的画像，古老到画像里的人都不再动作，只剩下暖洋洋和煦的笑容。  
德拉科有些迷惑地看着这一切，一种古怪的感情涌上心头，嫉妒，羡慕，甚至有些释然。他知道这是什么样的感情，在一千年前，在他和他的恋人之间，也有这样坚定安稳的扶持，也有把不为人知的一面袒露给对方的信任，这是爱。仿佛蛰伏在心底，像他的身体一样沉睡千年的感情。哈利的脸又重新浮现在脑海中，只是这次不再焦躁，反而有了安稳的暖意。不，他肯定他们还爱着彼此，不知道为什么，他就是这么笃定地相信着，仿佛有个声音在他心里不断不断地重复私语，已经重复了一千年。  
所以我会找到你。他对那个声音说，我要的比格兰杰少，我不想要拯救魔法界，可我要的也比她多，关于你的一切，你，还有背后的答案，我都要找到。  
他眯着眼睛看着韦斯莱让格兰杰躺回床上，俯身亲吻她，给她拉上了布帘。从床边拿起了一个东西，施了几个咒语之后，韦斯莱蹑手蹑脚地走出了帐篷。  
他要去哪？德拉科悄悄起身，看了一眼格兰杰，跟着韦斯莱走出了帐篷。月光洒下来，墓地和他们的帐篷都笼上了一层氤氲的光，也使得一头红毛分外耀眼。“嘿，黄鼠狼，你偷偷溜出去要干什么？”  
韦斯莱猛地在前面收住了脚，“我去撒尿，你要一块来吗？”  
“真的？那你为什么不找个没人的地方解决，非要走到麻瓜那边？”  
“操，马尔福，我去哪跟你有什么关系？”  
“是没有关系，但是如果因为你被麻瓜发现了我们都找不到哈利那就另当别论了。”  
韦斯莱撇着嘴思考了一会——如果他会思考的话，掏出了格兰杰的投影仪，把画面打在空中，德拉科注意到那是一张麻瓜的照片，是从天空中向下拍的——是他们所在区域的墓地的照片。“这是麻瓜们的地图，用天上的什么东西拍的，大概20分钟刷新一次，赫敏说足够看清我们每个人的头顶…”韦斯莱急促地说，放大了一下地图，德拉科可以清楚地看到他们白天潜入的板房，但是韦斯莱指着另外一个面积较大的房子。“这是麻瓜白天提到的仓库，从这个墓地里挖出来的所有东西都放在那。我猜里面会有一些和哈利有关的东西。喂你别误会，我可不是要跟你和解，就是说你要不要一块去看看？”  
德拉科撇着嘴看了一会红毛，忖度了一下和一个韦斯莱一起冒险的代价，虽说他是韦斯莱，但是白天自己在和他女朋友吵架的时候他还打了个圆场，况且刚才看起来他也没有那么不靠谱…  
“好。”

似乎所有的麻瓜都睡下了，他们两人没有遇到一点障碍。到了仓库门前，德拉科用“阿拉霍洞开”打开了门，两人溜进了仓库。  
各种东西被整齐地摆放成堆，角落里放着几具黑色的棺材，明显是他们躺过的地方。旁边还有一堆朽烂的棺木，再一边是一堆杂物。几个大架子上摆着的是一排排头骨，看来这个墓地还真有不少人。德拉科认真地看着上面标注的字符，这些表明了死者的性别和死亡年龄，但是他想到即使有哈利的他也不可能看出来——他根本不知道哈利什么年龄，或者有没有死。可他现在想找的是另一个人。  
“雪貂，你看这个。”韦斯莱走过来，手上拿着一个很小的瓶子，“这会不会就是麻瓜们找到的那个瓶子？”  
德拉科没有接，仔细看着那个瓶子。它大概五厘米长，质地有点像镜子，表面清晰地倒映出他的脸。它的底部已经碎了，可以看见里面有个金属杆，伸出来，应该就是那个杆把它击碎的。这时他注意到韦斯莱另一只手里捧的一个更小的方盒子。“这是什么？”  
“不知道，它和瓶子是连在一起的。”韦斯莱耸耸肩，“它虽然小，但是还挺沉…”  
“这可能是个触发装置。”德拉科皱着眉头。  
“算了，就像你真懂似的，雪貂。”韦斯莱嘟囔着，“我还是回去问赫敏得好。”  
“你就更不会懂了，红毛黄鼠狼。”德拉科拖长了调子说，继续回去看头骨。韦斯莱在他身后被激怒了，嘶嘶地跳着脚。  
“好吧，不管你和哈利多么…嗯…多么好，你就是个混蛋马尔福。”  
“你就是个傻瓜韦斯莱。”德拉科漫不经心地说，继续拣视着那些残缺不全的骨头。他用魔杖给其中一个施加了一个咒语，试图复原它的长相，但是没有成功。  
“你说…”韦斯莱的声音突然变得犹豫起来。“咱俩真的成了好朋友过？就跟你在那个蛋里说的一样？”  
“有可能啊。”德拉科耸耸肩，“前提是你家脱离了赤贫线，而你的脑袋脱离了巨怪水平。”  
“滚你妈的。”韦斯莱一拳打在柱子上，“我就是脑子有病才想到跟你一块出来夜游。”  
“你终于承认你脑子有病了…等等，为什么是你想到和我一起夜游？”  
“你以为我不知道你一直睁着眼睛看着我和赫敏吗？”  
德拉科一时气结。一方面是被人拆穿的尴尬，一方面他又觉得出于马尔福家良好的教育他似乎应该道个歉，可是给一个韦斯莱道歉？德拉科抱紧了胳膊，哼了一声。  
“得了，收起你那张臭脸吧雪貂。就凭你白天那样子谁都知道你晚上睡不着。——放心吧就我看见你了，赫敏她可没心情注意。”韦斯莱随意靠在旁边的架子上，摊了摊手，“其实我们也不是不能理解你啦，特别是赫敏。其实，说实话，”他挠了挠头，“我倒觉得她是希望你和他吵架。”  
德拉科挑起了一边眉毛。  
“因为她也希望你能说服她哈利还活着啊。”韦斯莱拍了拍身后的柱子，“其实即使是理智上有再多证据，我们也无法接受失去他。”  
德拉科还没说话，不知道哪里突然啪的一声，架子上的所有头骨全都笼罩上了一层光，那光芒还在不停地变化。  
“我操这是诈尸了？！”韦斯莱尖叫一声，德拉科强忍着恐惧做出一个鄙视的表情，顺便内心腹诽自己为何刚刚觉得这个韦斯莱竟然稍微有那么一点点不错。  
两个人战战兢兢地站了一会，那光芒终于稳定了下来，德拉科这才发现笼罩在每个头骨上的是它们主人生前的面孔，头顶还漂浮着一张铭牌（当然只是光投影出来的），德拉科走近看了看，标明的是这个人的死亡年龄，性别，死因等等。  
“这是怎么来的？”韦斯莱问，德拉科摇了摇头，他现在没有心情管那个，因为他看见了一张熟悉的面孔。  
尽管复原没有表现出标志性的齐耳短发，但是那尖锐的下巴和令人印象深刻的五官足以让德拉科一眼就认出同年的玩伴。潘西·帕金森，他整个童年和学生时代最亲密的异性朋友，她虚拟的眼睛正透过古老的焦黑的头骨里大张的眼眶看着他，神情木然。德拉科移开了目光，他实在不知道如何跟一个已成焦土的朋友隔着千年时光对视，她的眼神实在太让德拉科害怕。他看向标牌。  
“女性，编号37258X，埋葬时间2000至2050年间，年龄30~35岁，未生育，颅骨有星芒状骨折，骨折片外翻，应为烧伤致死。”  
德拉科迟钝地接收着这短短的两行信息。30~35岁，他和哈利的结婚时间是在2011年8月，至少那个时间内潘西还活着，也就是说潘西应该是在2011年末到2015年左右死亡的，为何短短几年会发生如此大的变故？作为一个巫师，在有冰冻咒的前提下，潘西又为何会被烧死？哈利提到了‘潘西的事’，指的难道是潘西的死亡？德拉科的脑子里像是被人搅动着，疼痛与眩晕同时缠住了他，他向后趔趄了一步，克制住自己呕吐的欲望。  
“马尔福……”韦斯莱虚弱的叫声传来，德拉科茫然地抬起头看着他，他正站在那几个他们的棺材边，脸色惨白，“你来看看这是什么意思……”  
德拉科走过去，低下头，看到了让他感觉比潘西的头骨更令人震惊的东西。  
光打出的标牌显示着那是属于德拉科的棺材，然而在铅金属冷硬的表面，一行潦草的铭文被无情地照亮了。  
Sorry for my betrayal  
H.P.


	10. Three-dimension：Malfoy Manor

“你们是在德拉科的棺材上发现了这行字？别人都没有？”  
格兰杰的声音遥远地传来，德拉科知道他们相距不足十公尺，但是他和他们仿佛离得很远很远。仿佛浸在水底，他能听见的都是虚无的波动，他能看见的都是模糊的光影。他的大脑已经完全停止了思考，只剩下一阵一阵发空的疼痛。他知道旁边的人争论着，讨论着关于那句话，但是他完全不知道他们在说什么。  
“这话是什么意思我们没法确定，背叛这个词汇的含义太多了，他是背叛了德拉科，还是背叛了别的什么，是从感情上还是别的方面……”他听见布雷斯说，布雷斯。  
“潘西死了。”他说。  
“什么？”赫敏问。  
韦斯莱低下头，握紧了手指，“我们发现了很多麻瓜们在墓地中发掘出的头骨，其中包括潘西的……”  
布雷斯轻轻地“哦”了一声。  
“她不是正常死亡的，她在三十多岁就死了，是被烧死的。”韦斯莱接着说，他的声音也很轻，好像怕惊动了什么。  
很长时间没有人说话，德拉科抬起头看着布雷斯，他一向光彩熠熠的深棕色面孔变得苍白了，眼睛里也仿佛蒙上了一层东西，所有的闪光都不见了。布雷斯慢慢地站起身来，向三个人点了点头，“我出去一下。”  
德拉科看着老友的背影，摇摇晃晃的，就像水波里的倒影，似乎一碰就破。  
“我之前不知道他这么喜欢她。”罗恩说，“我是说，你知道，他身边总是围绕着各式各样的女人，而潘西以前总是跟着你。”德拉科才意识到那些话是对自己说的，但他没有接话。  
赫敏只是叹了口气。  
“对了，我们还发现了这个。”罗恩从口袋里拿出了那个瓶子和相连的小盒子，“你看这是什么？”  
赫敏看了一会，摇了摇头，“我不清楚它具体是什么构造，但是可以预知的是这应该是个触发系统。”  
“触发系统？”  
“没错，我们苏醒的时间必须有东西控制，不然我们可能会在棺材里提前醒来而因为没有食物死亡，也有可能会在打开棺材时没有复活而被当做尸体处理，甚至也有可能不是在一千年这么巧合的时间复活。这么说来，这东西大概就是起到能在‘一千年左右’和‘有人打开棺材’两个条件同时存在的时候打破瓶子，让复活石和魔法石与我们接触，让我们复活。”  
罗恩点了点头，但是德拉科的心思完全没在这个上面。  
“我又梦见哈利了。”他犹豫着说，紧张地捻了一下口袋里的照片，看着格兰杰。  
“你梦见他什么了？他又对你说了什么？”  
“不，他没对我说什么。”德拉科犹豫着，他不知道把那个梦告诉哈利最好的两个朋友他们会有什么反应，但是他清楚地知道恐怕那个梦和潘西的死，和赫敏，以及和所谓的背叛恐怕都有关系。  
“我梦见的是一千年前的他，我软禁了哈利。”  
一阵抽气声，这似乎是格兰芬多的标志。德拉科在心里想，漫不经心的。  
“为什么？”格兰杰问，她的眉头拧得紧紧的，似乎也看出这个梦不只是梦。  
“我不知道，‘我’说等哈利好起来就放他出去，他很愤怒，他问外面怎么样了，还问到了你和潘西。”德拉科强迫自己直视格兰杰的眼睛，控制着让这看起来不那么像一场智力上的求助。  
“在哪？”赫敏沉吟着问。  
“马尔福庄园。”  
“我们走。”韦斯莱“嚯”地站起身来。德拉科点点头，但是不知道为什么，面对他以前的家，应该是他最亲近的地方，他并没有那么想回去。  
他怕那里有什么在等着他，或者说，他怕那里没有什么在等着他。  
南部的威尔特郡露出了不同于伦敦的炙热阳光，一千年前就比伦敦温暖的地带现在因为臭氧层的破坏变成了炎热。德拉科一行在赫敏的指导下提升了防护服的防护等级。  
“我们最多只能幻影移行到这里，再往前的地带就是庄园使用魔法的禁区。”德拉科向伙伴们点点头，努力压制着内心的不安，“即使是当年的黑魔王也最多只能走着进去。”  
“这个时候不要提这件事……”罗恩做了一个干呕的动作，“我们的烦心事已经够多了。”  
德拉科耸耸肩，想起哈利对黑魔王的评价。傲慢。谁对谁的傲慢？“但是不可否认的是，马尔福庄园的防御体系一直是值得所有纯血家族甚至巫师界都佩服的。”布雷斯说，德拉科看了一眼好友，他还是没有什么表情。  
“是，毕竟是几代人共同积累下来的魔法，不是家族的人很难打开庄园的门。甚至即使是巫师，在正常状态下也无法看到庄园的具体存在，就像麻瓜无法看到巫师的建筑一样。”  
不过即使是这样，他们从来没有考虑过如果整个巫师世界都毁灭了，庄园的防御系统还会如何运作。古灵阁都已经关闭了，马尔福庄园自信能够胜过的地方并不包括那里。德拉科沉默了，掐紧了自己。  
“好了好了，我们一点也不想听斯莱特林的臭屁历史了，快点去办正事吧。”罗恩举起双手，努力活跃着气氛。  
德拉科舒了一口气，点了点头，“绕过这个缓坡，就可以施加让庄园出现的魔法了……”  
他第一个走过去，突然停住了脚步。  
马尔福庄园毫无防御地坦露在他们面前，本应只能用魔法才能打开的大门掉了一半，只剩下半截晃晃悠悠地挂在门口看不出本色的立柱上。庄园的西侧已经坍塌，中央与东侧也早已残破，剩下的露出烟黑风化的墙体，像是一具残破腐烂的骨架俯卧在地上。  
“不！！！！”他听见一声尖叫，过了几秒钟之后他才意识到那是自己发出来的。“德拉科！”他听见他的同伴们在后面叫他，但是他在他们能够抓住他之前跑起来。  
他踉踉跄跄地钻过大门。对开的两扇门有一扇已经完全不见了踪影，另一扇一半躺在地上，他刚刚看到还勉强支撑在门柱上的是上半截。他很想去触摸一下那些铁栅栏，但是他没有停住脚步。  
笔直的车道上横七竖八地散落着烧过的木头与石头，炭化的木质把原本洁净的道路染出黑色，像是留下的一滩滩血迹。那是庄园流出的血，建筑物本身发出的呻吟在德拉科心底震动着。  
他就像在梦里奔跑，只有在梦里才会这样奔跑，只有在梦里才能出现这样的场景，在最深最深的噩梦里。  
“德拉科！！！”他身后有人在喊他，他回头看了一眼，赫敏，罗恩和布雷斯正在追他。片刻的失神让他绊倒了，跌倒的过程就像是在风里飞了几秒，才落在地上。  
这是梦。在梦里才有这样缓慢的感觉。  
这不是梦，梦里不会这么疼，好疼。  
德拉科看到有东西在空中慢慢慢慢飘下来，落在他的面前，闪烁着挣扎着抓住地面，怕被风再送离。  
那是一根白孔雀的腹羽。  
他离得那么近，几乎可以看见一根一根的纤细，在风中展开再聚拢，显得那么无力。

“你没事吧……”韦斯莱喘着粗气，把他从地上拉起来。羽毛的影像在他面前闪了一下就消失了。德拉科张了张嘴，想说出没事，但是却感觉像是一尾离开水的鱼。  
“大门是被人从外面炸开的。”赫敏走过来，小心翼翼地说，她身后跟着拧着眉头握紧魔杖的布雷斯。“铁门被炸了个洞，铁条是向里弯的，而且上面已经没有魔法了……”她看着德拉科，似乎在犹豫要不要说出下面的话。  
不，求求你，不要说，我已经知道了，所以别再告诉我。  
“现在最重要的还是进去看看。”布雷斯说，用魔杖尖指了指庄园正厅的门，德拉科看到那里紧闭着，他麻木地点点头，慢慢地向前走。他的膝盖很疼，恐怕刚才那一下摔得不轻，但是他没有治疗的念头。  
他们花了几分钟才走到站在装饰着繁复花纹的大门前。德拉科第一次认真端详着这扇门，尽管在他一千年前的人生里，他无数次地经过，却从来没有仔细看一眼。门的中心是两条龙对绕着盾牌，中间刻着一个M的标志，这是马尔福家的族徽。  
如果一切如常，那么只要把手放在大门上，他就可以打开门。可是他却抬不起手。他知道为什么，即使是如今他还在等，等有个人从门里把它打开，对他说欢迎回家。  
布雷斯像是看出了他在想什么，从后面推了推他。  
他把手放在门上，现在只能他自己开门了。  
触到门的那一瞬间他突然感受到了微弱的魔力在从指间传来，那是熟悉的属于家的感觉。门猛地闪烁出刺眼的的银光弹开了，它认出了他，一个马尔福，一个家人。  
只是一刹那，随即他们感觉到似乎整个房子都晃动了一下，带着地面浮起了尘土，然后那魔法的感觉就消失了。这座房子完成了它最后的职责，像是垂死的守护者，终于发出了一声叹息，满足地闭上眼睛。  
“谢谢。”德拉科说，推门走了进去。其实他知道这感谢毫无必要，不是因为对方是一座房子，而是因为对方是家庭的一部分。但他还是必须说出感谢，正是因为对方是家庭的一部分。  
光线照进前厅，满地的尘土被打开的门吹起，不情不愿地飞起来，懒洋洋的在空中折射出它们的盘踞。德拉科迈进大门，看着细腻的尘土落在他的靴子上。门边的一张挂毯不知为何突然掉了下来，发出一声轻微的“噗”，它激起了更多的灰尘，像是躲避光线一样在光线中翻飞。  
德拉科记得那张挂毯，那据说是他的曾祖父在尼泊尔购买的，画的是一条嘶嘶作响的蛇缠绕在一个年轻的异族巫师身上，那巫师深色皮肤，有一双大得夸张的杏眼，手里握着魔杖和一个笛子。蛇似乎是想把他紧紧扼死，但是巫师的脸上却呈现出麻木的空洞表情，似乎并没有觉察到蛇。纳西莎不喜欢这幅画，哈利也一样，但是他们也就任凭它挂在这里了。就像照片一样，这幅挂毯是会动的，但只有那条蛇在巫师身上滑动并嘶嘶地吐着信子，那个巫师只是偶尔转转眼球。  
德拉科用脚尖踢了踢看不出色彩的挂毯，他没想到看到的第一件东西竟然是这个。他转过头，看到韦斯莱和格兰杰使了一个眼色——他突然知道了他们想到了什么，这场景让他们想到了另一个地方，正如现在他也想到了一样。  
格里莫广场12号，布莱克老宅。  
一样的古老宅邸，一样的幽暗破败，一样的……灭亡的纯血家族。  
德拉科用力把这个念头抛出大脑，快步穿过前厅，打开正厅的门。门锁上了，他们一般不会锁上这个门，甚至德拉科都不记得这里有锁。  
他焦躁地使用了咒语，门应声弹开。突然，一堆东西哗啦掉了出来，差一点落在他身上。德拉科快步闪在一边，才看清那是什么。  
一具骨架整个扑了下来，它的脚下是随之倒下的一堆夹杂在一起的看不清形状的骨架。它的头摔掉了，在极致的安静中咕噜噜地滚到韦斯莱的脚边，弹了一下，终于在尘埃里不动了。  
他们谁都没有说话。就算他们说话，德拉科也已经什么都说不出来了。  
他小心翼翼地绕过那堆骨架，不管是谁，他都不想跟它们产生任何联系。然而只试图进入一步就让他停止了，如果他试图不踩到任何骨架，那么他根本没有任何可以下脚的地方。整个正厅少说也有五六十具尸体，越靠近门口越多，德拉科知道这里的大小，虽然这里宽敞的足够办一场小型聚会，也可以让他们一家人旋转跳舞度过快乐的时光，但是如果有这么多人在这里，恐怕他们就只能挤挤挨挨地站在一起了。  
他看了看通向其他房间的门，都锁着。只有西侧的一扇门是开着的。有人把这些人全部关在了这个房间里，然后。  
他用脚尖碰了碰那些骨架，焦黑的。  
然后是火，又是火，把这里都烧掉了。  
“火是从房间内部开始燃烧的，这就可以解释为什么这具骨架会跌下来，所有的人都在向外挤，他们试图打开门，但是门锁了，他们堆在门口，挤在一起，这个人很幸运地站在最上面，但是最终他们还是都死了。”格兰杰说。  
“他们是什么人？”韦斯莱问，“是入侵者还是……”  
格兰杰摇摇头。德拉科站在稍远的地方看着他们，没有说话。  
“我不知道他们是炸掉大门的人还是别的什么，但是至少有一点可以肯定，”布雷斯突然站起身来，“他们是麻瓜。”  
“麻瓜？”格兰杰惊呼一声，韦斯莱显然知道她想到了什么，紧紧握住了她的手。布雷斯看向德拉科，德拉科只是在竭尽全力板着脸。  
“门是用魔法锁上的，如果是巫师的话应该很容易打开门，即使是他们遇到火焰也能使出冰冻咒……”  
“可是在破釜酒吧的那些人不也是被烧死的吗？难道他们也是麻瓜？”格兰杰争辩道，德拉科注意到她一直在偷看自己。“如果他们被驱赶到这里来之前没有魔杖，那么他们就和麻瓜一样了。”  
“不，还是不一样。你看这里。”布雷斯走进了正厅，指着墙面对他们说，“这里被人改造过，除了这扇门，所有的通向其他地方的门都被隐藏了起来。”他指向东侧那扇紧闭的门，德拉科注意到那扇门尽管已经被烧糊了，但是的确被换成了和墙壁一样的色彩和厚度，甚至如果不是德拉科预先知道那里的确有门的话，他可能也会忽略。“所以他们才都堆在这个门口，因为这是他们知道的唯一的出入口。”  
“但是只要是第一次来的人都会忽略，”格兰杰继续说，“即使是巫师的话也一样。”  
“不，救世主哈利·波特战后的第一次访谈在这里进行，当时《预言家日报》的七版内容除了访谈全录都是关于他和德拉科的新生活的详细介绍，刊登的照片有十几张，基本都是在这个房间里照的，而且当时他坐的地方背后就是通向东翼的门。你觉得有哪个巫师会第一次看到这个房间？”  
“或许是这一千年间的巫师……”格兰杰突然住了嘴，在地面上的灰堆里捡起一个东西。尽管德拉科对麻瓜世界知之不多，但是也看出了那是一把手枪——麻瓜的武器。  
他什么都没说，转身走出了房间。  
在房子里巡视一周，他大概了解了整个庄园的情况。西侧几乎荡然无存，看起来那扇打开的门起了很大作用。他只能想到一种火焰会有如此大的威力。东侧基本还好，也被烧过但是不严重，似乎火是从地毯渗透过来的。只是所有的东西都没有了，除了一些大型的家具，几乎所有物品都被搬空了。特别是历代家族成员的画像一张都不见了，只剩下空荡荡的走廊格外安静。  
德拉科站了一会，想起还有一个地方自己没有去。如果还有什么在马尔福庄园的话，那就只能在那里了。  
“你去哪？”韦斯莱在他身后喊，试图追上他的脚步。  
“地牢。”


	11. two dimension：Blood and fire

德拉科走过一段陡峭的楼梯，原本就艰涩难走的台阶经过风化，边角处剥落碎屑，连原本稳定的石块都随着脚步摇摇晃晃，使得不长的一行台阶变得更加困难。即使在当年，德拉科也很少来这里，他印象中，他最后一次来到这里还是为了帮助哈利和他的伙伴们逃离庄园，这当然是黑魔王时代的事了。在战后即使清点财物，上交黑魔法物品，这些都是父亲在做，德拉科和哈利为了避嫌，是不插手这些事情的。不管怎么说，楼梯尽头紧锁的大门依然完好，拒绝了窥探也保留了一份希望。  
德拉科推开门，地牢没有窗子，只有黑暗中漫起刺鼻的尘土。他试图用咒语点燃火把架上的火把，但似乎因为年久，火把的燃烧物早已失效，连木质都腐败了。  
“荧光闪烁。”韦斯莱在他身后嘟囔了一句，德拉科也点亮了魔杖，魔杖尖端闪烁出银白的光线，闪烁着如同萤火的冷光。就在这寡淡的光线中他发现了他要寻找的东西。  
地牢正中的地板上堆叠着一堆画像，画框已经被取下来了，露出油布边缘随意越出的油彩，掺杂着经年的灰尘，已经模糊了颜色。然而德拉科知道这不是普通的画作，否则它们早就已经腐坏，这是魔法的画像，这是…  
历代家主的画像。  
德拉科快步走过去，拂落灰尘，堆在最上面的就是卢修斯。他看起来和德拉科的记忆里没有什么变化，浅金色的头发没有褪色，也没有稀落，依然柔顺地披覆在肩膀上，诚然他的前额上已经显现出了皱纹，但是他看起来也就五十多岁的样子。  
德拉科捏着口袋里的照片，努力回想，父亲生于1954年，而德拉科和哈利的婚礼是在2011年，那年父亲如果活着的话刚好57岁，印证了他对照片的揣测。——但他宁愿这揣测不被印证。德拉科咽下喉咙中浮起的硬块，继续把目光投回画像。  
他正坐在宽大的沙发上，一手举着他的蛇头杖，一手紧握着沙发的扶手，身体向前倾，似乎正要从沙发上站起来，向画面外的人施加一个诅咒。他高高扬着下巴，瞪大了眼睛看向画框外，眉毛紧紧地拧着，显得很愤怒。德拉科轻声呼唤了一句“父亲”，但是当然的，没有回应。  
在画像失去魔法的最后卢修斯的反应是愤怒，他只是因为画像不能再移动而愤怒吗？还是还有什么别的原因？德拉科无从得知。他抖动魔杖把父亲的画像悬浮了起来，小心翼翼地放在一边，下面的是祖父阿布拉克萨斯，他的画像中有许多人，似乎还被压在下面的先祖们都拥挤到这一张上试图一探究竟，其中布鲁斯特甚至一条腿还没有落地就永恒地被定格了。但是不知道为什么，他们都没有进入卢修斯的画像。德拉科扫过画面，没有新人——所有的人都是他的祖先。  
德拉科拧紧了眉头，顾不得尊敬把这幅画像暂时压在他父亲的画像上，一幅一幅审视着下面的画作，——都是只有背景了。  
意味着什么已经昭然若视，马尔福家没有后人了，他，德拉科·马尔福就是这里的最后一任主人。  
德拉科深吸一口气，努力把这个认知放在一边。他不能再失去判断力了，有太多太多信息需要他的大脑处理，任何情感都不应该来干扰他的判断力。如果他就是最后一任家主，那就让他把这责任履行到底。  
但是——德拉科突然掐住了自己——这里同样没有自己的画像。  
是因为他婚后在戈德里克山谷？不，那里也没有留下任何的纪念。还是因为他死的时候没有人画像？德拉科突然想到了另一种可能，像一只冰冷的铁爪紧紧钳住他的心脏。如果就在他活着的时候马尔福庄园毁掉了呢？  
不，不可能，只要他活着就不可能发生这种事，他怎么会眼看着有人毁掉庄园？德拉科甚至想像不到除了这里还有什么更能代表家族，只要是马尔福就视为最高的家族。  
但是是不是还有什么身不由己的理由？例如如同他在金蛋中所说，他们被卷入了一场没有胜算的战争？这些又跟客厅里被烧死的麻瓜有什么关系？  
“嘿，雪貂，你来看这是什么？”德拉科扭过头，看着罗恩正试图捡起一本小册子样的东西，但是由于时间的风化，它早已经破破烂烂无法拿起。德拉科走过去，给了那本册子一个“完好如初”，它立刻恢复了羊皮纸的光洁笔挺。他们这才发现，这不是一本所谓的册子，而更像是一本有些粗制滥造的杂志。罗恩看到杂志名字，立刻发出了一声惊呼，德拉科也僵硬在原地。  
泛黄的封面上是一副照片，虽然很模糊，但是大约可以看出是一群人正在一间燃烧的房间里绕着圈跳舞，他们都带着面具。而在圈的中心，房间的地毯上捆放着三个人，其中两个很胖的男人，还有一个极瘦的女人，那个女人在挣扎，尖叫，明显很痛苦，而那两个男人全身是血，头垂在一边，已经不动弹了。照片上面印着猩红色的杂志名字——《新巫师之战》。  
德拉科看了一眼罗恩，他正在努力地吞咽唾液，似乎这样可以使自己冷静一点，“这是那本杂志吗？布鲁斯特·马尔福主编的那本？”  
“我不知道。”德拉科说，也没有去碰那本杂志，“我从没有见过《巫师之战》，布鲁斯特是我的曾曾祖，我出生的时候他早就去世了。再说当时的年代，哈利第一次战胜黑魔王的年代，这样的反麻瓜杂志也早就不出版了。”  
“难道你那食死徒的老爹就没有私藏几本好好回味吗？天哪，”韦斯莱走近了一步，看着那封面，“你们食死徒聚会是不是就着这个样子？戴着面具，折磨麻瓜？”  
德拉科斜觑了一眼韦斯莱，没错，这是很像食死徒的聚会，但是…他生硬地岔开了话题。“不管怎么样，这里这本不是以前的《巫师之战》，你看这里。”他用魔杖戳了戳封面，“月刊，出版日期2012年7月，总第九期。”  
“这是我们那个时候的。”罗恩皱着眉头，“如果我们还活着的话。”他扭头看了一眼德拉科，伸长手臂捏着书角翻开书页，仿佛上面施加了什么恶咒。但是德拉科却在想另一件事，如果这本2012年7月的杂志是第九期的话，按照一月一刊推算，这杂志创刊就应该在2011年的11月，距离他和哈利结婚，或者他父亲的死亡并不远。那么这本杂志会和他家庭中出现的这些事有什么关系吗？他并不认为这本杂志用了马尔福家以前主编杂志的名字只是个巧合。或许这些事都有什么串联，但是现在实在理不清楚，如果可以，他需要安静下来，好好把这几件事情理顺一下。德拉科摇摇头，现在并不是一个好时机。他决定放弃思考，走到罗恩身边看他正好翻过一页。  
“哦梅林在上！”罗恩一看到杂志上的照片，立刻惊呼了一句，而德拉科也立刻说不出话来。他本以为封面上的照片已经足够令人震撼，但是跟这个比起来实在相去太远。画面上一个肥胖的年轻麻瓜正漂浮在半空中，他胖得实在让人震惊，而且正在越来越胖。他的正下方是那群欢呼的戴面具的巫师和正在哭叫的另一对年长的麻瓜——就是封面上的另一个胖子和那个瘦女人。漂浮在空中的麻瓜越来越胖，越来越胖，直到——  
虽然照片无法传递声音，但是德拉科却似乎听见了一声响亮的爆炸声。照片上的那个麻瓜炸开了，他的内脏抛洒出来，混合着血就像下雨般淋在下面的人身上。那群欢呼的人似乎更起劲了，但是另一个胖子已经吓傻了，一动不动地坐在那里面无表情。那个女人昏了过去，还有一节看不出是什么部位的内脏挂在她的脸上。  
德拉科控制不住地颤抖着，他感觉自己的汗水正在后背滚落，痒得如同有蛆虫蠕动。尽管他在医生的时代见过无数伤口脏器尸体，在当食死徒的时候，他也见过各种各样的残忍，但是魔法造成的大多是内在的伤害，他从没有见过这样的灭绝人性。他扫了一眼罗恩韦斯莱，后者正在扶着墙干呕，德拉科很想提醒他一下不要吐在家族的画像旁边，但是他也说不出话来。  
平复的时间似乎有一个世纪，德拉科终于掐住了自己的手掌，他闭上眼睛，发誓不要再看那个杂志一眼，用魔法合起了它。封面上还是那群狂欢的人和那三个麻瓜，他看着他们，尽管他不喜欢麻瓜，但是这些人的遭遇实在让再冷血的人也会忍不住动容……等等。  
他走近一步，仔细盯着那张照片，千年前的油墨早已模糊，不过这三个人，两个胖子与一个瘦女人……德拉科下意识地咬着手指关节。  
“过来，你再看看这几个人。”他向罗恩招了招手，后者正在虚弱地靠在墙上喘粗气。“哦不马尔福，我死也不会再看那照片一眼。”  
“不，我是觉得……这些麻瓜似乎很眼熟？”  
韦斯莱的眉头耸了起来，“眼熟？你怎么可能认识麻瓜……”他疾走两步，凑在德拉科身边看着那张照片，德拉科审慎地看着他的表情，苍白的脸色变得更白了。  
“我不是很熟悉他们，我就见过一面。”德拉科犹豫地说，“但是我听说你以前就见过他们。这是他们吗？”  
“是，二年级的时候我就去把哈利带出来过，你知道，我爸爸的飞车。”罗恩看了他一眼，脸上的雀斑像是落在雪地上一样明显，“这是德思礼一家，”他深吸了一口气，顿了顿，接着说，“哈利在三年级的时候吹胀过他的一个麻瓜亲戚。”  
“什么？”德拉科从脑子里努力翻找着这件事。他想起来了，他曾经在一次聚会上听哈利和大家说起来过，但是当时这完全是个笑谈，他们都觉得吹胀一个人好笑得不得了。现在他再也笑不出来了。更糟糕的是，德思礼一家被虐待而死（他不相信那些戴面具的人会放过夫妻俩），而且哈利的表哥是以这样一种方式死亡的，这些绝对不可能是偶然。“我们需要看看这本杂志剩下的部分。”  
罗恩深吸了一口气，那表情简直像让他活吞一只蜘蛛——德拉科不合时宜地想着，但是他自己的感觉也不比韦斯莱好太多——但是他最终还是点了点头。  
德拉科小心翼翼地跳过那一页，还好下面再没有什么凌虐的照片，但是寥寥几行文字还是引起了让他们的注意：  
这些麻瓜依旧堂而皇之地住在女贞路4号，我们大英雄的童年居所，也是在这里，我们所崇敬的英雄在还是一个孩子时就受到了麻瓜们非人的虐待。今天他们终于为他们的罪行付出了代价……  
……（中间的几段文字模糊不清，试图修复也没有用处，大概当时就已经因为糟糕的油墨而褪色了）  
还有一件有趣的事是，在我们检查这家麻瓜的物品时，竟然发现了佩妮·德思礼写给邓不利多的信，当然她那时还叫做佩妮·伊万斯。信上说的是她羡慕莉莉（也就是众所周知，哈利·波特的母亲）能够前往霍格沃茨就读，并苦苦哀求邓不利多也招收她为学生。这麻瓜的愚蠢简直让人笑掉大牙，如果不是版面有限，我们真想与诸君分享一下这封信。  
……有人把我们称为新食死徒，这么说是非常不公平的。毕竟我们的有些观点的确和神秘人麾下那群无恶不作的人区别很大。而且最根本的，我们永远效忠于神秘人永恒的敌人，魔法界的英雄，HARRY POTTER。  
翻过页来下面还有一张照片，是一个戴面具的人的特写。那不是食死徒华丽的面具，简简单单的白色面具上，除了斑斑血迹，只有额头上被故意夸张的一道闪电伤疤。照片下面还有一行字：MAGIC IS POWER.（魔法即强权。）  
德拉科看着那行闪电伤疤，它很清晰，即使时间也没有在照片上抹去它，就跟他最熟悉的一模一样，但又似乎是完全陌生的，他从没想过，没想到能在这样的场合见到它。他本以为今天不会再承受更多的刺激了，但是现在……仿佛炸裂了四散抛洒内脏的人是他。  
从2011年的8月他们结婚到2012年7月这本杂志发行，只有短短不到一年的时间，他不相信一年的时间就足够让哈利从他认识的那个人转变成一个会让手下这么折磨他的麻瓜表哥的魔头，一个甚至比黑魔王更邪恶的魔头。肯定是记忆中的什么地方出了错，否则怎么可以解释这矛盾的过去？  
如果说他和哈利结婚的时候他们就已经选择了走上这一条道路了呢？不，不可能，即使是他们选择了这一条路，那当时在他们身后的人，特别是格兰杰，绝对不会加入他们。  
德拉科抬眼看了一眼罗恩，发现对方也在看着他。出人意料的，德拉科并没有在韦斯莱的脸上看到比刚才更甚的苍白，反而恢复了一点血色。德拉科挑起眉毛。  
“你相信？”韦斯莱耸了耸肩，指了指这本杂志。他的眉头挑成一个搞笑的八字形，但是德拉科却突然哽住了，“我不相信我只是……”他看了那句大写的宣言，舒了一口气。  
“不，我不相信。”  
“我们最好把这本杂志藏起来，我觉得赫敏看了它绝对要疯了。”罗恩撇着嘴把它藏进袍子里，似乎刚才那个死也不碰它的人已经换了，“你想拿着？”  
“不，等我需要的时候我会再找你要。”德拉科漫不经心地点了点头，他说得对，他应该相信哈利，但是他也需要一个解释。——如果这只是那些人做的，而跟哈利没关系呢？如果只是这些人出于想要借着救世主名号的意愿，甚至试图谎冒救世主的名号呢？毕竟有人称他们为“新食死徒”而他们自己急于否认……或许这是唯一说得通的解释，也是唯一他愿意接受的解释。  
“你们在这儿干什么呢？”德拉科从沉思中转头，赫敏正站在门口，后面跟着布雷斯。德拉科瞥了一眼罗恩，对方正看着地板。“嗯……我们发现了一些……发现了……”  
“抬起头来罗纳德，你的耳朵红了。”  
“发现了马尔福家历代家主的画像。”德拉科挑着眉毛，“我们从中找到了一些东西，或许我们可以讨论一下。”  
赫敏点了点头：“不过在那之前我和布雷斯也找到了一些东西，或许德拉科，你需要看一看。”  
“我记得你们的家谱会自动记录出生和死亡的人口是吧？”布雷斯让一张灰蒙蒙的挂毯自己飘了进来，德拉科的心脏停了一拍。在这一瞬间，那挂毯飘到了他面前。  
这挂毯已经看不出当年的颜色，但是银色和绿色的丝线绣着的人名却依然清晰。他先看到的是卢修斯·马尔福，下面标注着1954～2011，他旁边则是纳西莎·布莱克-马尔福（1955～2013），在下面，德拉科·马尔福（1980～）与哈利·波特-马尔福（1980～）。  
一种巨大的喜悦突然攫住了德拉科的心脏，让他几乎不能呼吸。哈利还活着，他的名字下就像德拉科自己的一样，没有标注死亡的年份。他一定还在某个地方。他抬头看了一眼布雷斯与赫敏，而布雷斯只是抱着手臂摇摇头，“接着向下看。”  
德拉科这才注意到，在他和哈利之间的银丝线向下延伸了些许，链接着一个清晰的名框，只是名字已经被烧焦了。  
“这说明……”德拉科抚摸着焦黑的字眼，不敢相信地看着这一切。  
“这说明你和哈利有一个孩子。”布雷斯轻快地说。


	12. one dimension：The burrow

德拉科又在做梦。

他本以为自己无论如何是睡不着的，但是却依旧沉入梦境，就像是有人将他拖拽进那个世界一样。  
他看见自己站在顶楼的窗前向外看。这个自己看起来很年轻，和梦境之外的这个他没有多大的区别。透过一尘不染的玻璃，外面是空旷的草坪，曾经是树篱迷宫的地方也被铲平了。向上，天上是翻滚的黑云，像是在酝酿一场雨。  
周围安静的，没有任何声音，除了隐隐的雷鸣。  
“呼”地一声火焰腾起的声音。德拉科和另一个自己同时回头看，哈利掸着袍子从火焰中走出来，摇晃了一下，走到他身边。  
“没事吧？”那个他问，很严肃。而对方的脸色仍然很不好。“无论如何，我讨厌飞路网。”哈利耸了耸肩。“至于那些东西，我已经放在密室里了。”  
他看见自己点了点头，在长袍底下握紧了哈利的手，语气缓和了一些，“所以我以为你会用别的方式回来。”  
“不行。”哈利摇了摇头，“他们已经到了威尔特，现在再出现太引人注目了。”  
“你看见他们了？”  
“嗯。”哈利点了点头，“营地就设在城郊，外面有那种电磁罩。”  
德拉科看见自己苦笑了一下。电磁罩？那是什么东西？  
“德拉科…”他看见哈利向前走了一步，语气是少有的恳求，“我知道这是一个艰难的决定，特别是对你来说。如果可以的话我也不想这样，但是问题是…”  
“我知道。”他点了点头，露出一个惨白的微笑。“我只是还是在考虑…父亲。”  
“卢修斯…你知道，德拉科，你知道我想说什么。”  
“是的，我也知道他只是一张画像了，但是我就是…你知道这座庄园对我们来说意味着什么，从十一世纪我们就在这里，已经几乎有十个世纪…”德拉科突然停下了，转换了话题，“那边怎么样了？”  
“大部分的人还都在霍格莫德，我想他们也觉得，不到万不得已不想进入霍格沃茨，毕竟那里是最后的堡垒。”哈利耸耸肩，“纳威，卢娜还有韦斯莱家剩下的三个人在那里帮忙，对了，乔治给了我这个。”  
哈利从口袋里掏出两枚金光闪闪的硬币，拈起其中一个给了德拉科。“他说恐怕之后我们又会用到这个东西了。”  
“我觉得我已经很久没有看到金加隆了…”德拉科耸耸肩，接过一个。哈利有气无力地笑笑，“摸这个可以把信息传送给所有人，而这一个是只给指定的。乔治花大力气的改进。”  
“嗯。”德拉科点了点头，他突然笑了，“这次可不会把它丢在火里了。”

德拉科怔怔地站着，看着自己与哈利拥抱在一起。黑暗的云在他们身后翻滚着，他们却只是安静地倚靠在对方的肩头，仿佛那一点安全就已经是不可得的足够。  
“德拉科…”他猛地转头，看着另一个哈利向自己走来。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，嘴角带着悲伤的微笑。德拉科张了张嘴想要说些什么，可是什么也没说出口。  
“德拉科，我也在想念你。”他走到他身边并肩而立，看着安静拥抱的另一对自己。“我也在想念和你拥抱。”  
“还有机会吗？”德拉科伸出手想触碰身边的哈利，却发现自己的手指像是面对幽灵一样穿过他的身体。“我知道你还活着，只是你为什么还不来见我呢？”  
“你和格兰杰的争论其实毫无必要，我就在谜底所在的地方。找到这一切的原因，你就能找到我。”哈利虚握住他的手，微笑着说。

德拉科醒了。  
依旧像是从梦境里猛然跌入现实，只留下淡淡的却又久远悠长的怅惘。他知道那个梦境是什么意思—使得父亲如此愤怒的人是他，毁掉马尔福庄园的人是他，将麻瓜烧死在客厅的人也是他。其实之前也已经猜到，况且事到如今似乎再没有什么是无法接受的，甚至他还有点庆幸那个时候哈利陪在他身边。而现在，他也希望他能在他身边。  
他从口袋里掏出那张照片，无数次看着他。照片上的他们都一动不动地笔挺站着，只有仔细才能看出哈利时不时抿一下嘴唇，他们与他在梦境中看到的变化不大，比起现在的他，似乎年龄还要稍微大一点——或许是因为经历了更多的磨难。  
“为什么…”德拉科喃喃地问，为什么我要烧掉庄园呢？为什么非做这种事呢？为什么你会是这种表情，前面到底有什么在等待着你，不，是我们呢？德拉科抚摸着照片里恋人的脸，而他当然不会回答，依旧只是不动声色地抿着嘴，倔强地把目光投向不知名的方向。  
德拉科看着他，一夜不眠。

“德拉科？”  
“嗯？”正在收拾帐篷的德拉科抬起头，刚好看到赫敏•格兰杰向他走来，而对方一反雷厉风行的作风，用脚尖在地上搓了几下才张口说话。“你今天决定去哪？”  
“霍格沃茨…”德拉科疲惫地揉着眼睛，他并不想把做梦的事再告诉这个神经质的姑娘，“我们只剩下这一站了是吗？”  
“我和罗恩要去一趟陋居。”  
“什么？”  
“当然，你和布雷斯想直接去霍格沃茨的话没问题，我们在那边待一天也会过去找你们。”格兰杰，哦不，是赫敏•韦斯莱耸耸肩说，“毕竟我们也想知道韦斯莱家之后怎么样了。现在是25日，那些麻瓜27日回来接我们，我们还有26日一天在霍格沃茨。”  
德拉科看了一眼布雷斯，后者点了点头。德拉科挑起眉，“我们和你们一起去。”  
赫敏一瞬间惊讶地张开了嘴，但是只是一瞬间。她继而露出一个明媚的笑容，德拉科不情不愿地想，还有她的大板牙。  
以及…幸好他没把哈利说的韦斯莱家剩下的三个人告诉他们。

幻影移行到陋居很快，毕竟威尔特郡和德文郡相去并不遥远，再加上陋居没有那么多复杂的防御，才一落地，陋居歪斜的房屋就进入眼前。德拉科实在想问问这是这里本来的样子还是被炸成了这个样子，不过看到韦斯莱的欣喜的表情……德拉科决定不破坏他们刚刚萌芽的友谊。  
罗恩第一个推开门走进了院子。德拉科跟在赫敏后面，犹豫地看着丛生的荒草，最终在布雷斯的催促下走了进去。  
其实只要仔细一看，这里显然没有经过战火的洗礼。房屋尽管歪七扭八，但是依然屹立不倒，外墙也保持着石头本来的灰色而非火焰焚烧过的漆黑。院子里荒草长得齐腰高，与他们那个年代的草相比，这里的草叶与草穗都大的吓人，但是生命力丝毫不减，甚至连屋顶上都可以看到他们的踪迹。这种荒凉与马尔福庄园的破败不一样，即使荒芜也隐隐暗藏着生命力。德拉科有些惆怅地想，看着前面的快步行走的罗恩和赫敏韦斯莱，不情不愿地感觉到有一点嫉妒。  
“你还记得这里的地精吗？”他听见罗恩对赫敏说，“从五岁开始我就要花大把时间逮它们，真是噩梦！”  
赫敏笑着点了点头，“别忘了有好几年的假期我和哈利也在帮忙。”  
德拉科抿着嘴唇，努力在脑海里搜寻地精的模样。马尔福庄园的花园里从来没有过地精，家养小精灵会处理好这些恼人的生物。但是奇怪的是，他有些希望在这里能看见一只地精，哪怕一只也好。  
德拉科的目光顺着花园漫出去，掩藏在荒草中的一件东西突然引起了他的注意。那当然不是一只地精，那是……  
德拉科顾不得三人疑惑的目光，快步走过去。

拨开重重荒草，一块石碑出现在德拉科脚边。虽然风化已经让它破碎了，但是德拉科抖动着魔杖修复了它。  
这是一块方形的矮碑，它的顶端刻着一本翻开的书，书本很精细，封皮上还有文字。但德拉科的注意力立刻被下面的两行文字吸引去了：

赫敏·简·格兰杰—韦斯莱  
她的智慧如两个世界浩繁，她也最终为两个世界献身  
1979.9～2014.1

“哦天啊…”他听见一声惊呼，赫敏正站在他身后，捂着嘴巴看着自己的墓碑。而罗恩向前走了一步，从背后环住了她的妻子，但是他的手也在颤抖着。  
德拉科把视线转向布雷斯，发现对方也在看着他，目光接触时他耸了耸肩。感情的问题就交给两个韦斯莱去处理，德拉科收回目光，又看着那两行字。除了赫敏死亡的日期，最引人瞩目的就是那个两个世界，这是哪两个世界？德拉科第一个想到的就是麻瓜与巫师，赫敏出身麻瓜，因而如果是说和她有关的两个世界是这两个的话不无道理，但她为什么会为这两个世界献身呢？为了麻瓜和巫师的和平？好吧即使他们很多时间并不那么友好，但是除了中世纪，几乎没有爆发过真正的冲突，何况麻瓜根本看不到巫师世界，更不可能有不和平的所在了。再说，他承认赫敏很能学习，但是作为一个泥巴种，她无法理解纯血家族的古老魔法，而对麻瓜的知识，她自己也承认只有小学水平，又怎么称得上智慧呢？  
德拉科决定先放下这个问题，转而考虑其他。这个墓碑的出现至少表示赫敏一开始不是葬在发现他们的巫师墓地的，因此她不是在死的时候就被确定要复活的，至少迁移过一次坟墓。但是这似乎又和他在金蛋里说的话不符合…德拉科揉了揉太阳穴，他现在迫切地需要一个地方来整理一下思路。  
“走吧，我们进去吧。”他听见赫敏说，抬起头看了一眼。她已经镇定了下来，只有脸色还有些发白，罗恩在旁边紧紧环着她的肩膀。德拉科与布雷斯默默对视了一眼，跟在两个韦斯莱之后进入了陋居。  
陋居内的情况也比马尔福庄园要好得多。德拉科并不愿意多做比较，但是这里依然保留着生活的遗迹。狭小的客厅里，脏污腐败的木质家具都在原位，一个沙发看起来甚至还能坐人。罗恩韦斯莱在它旁边站了很久，似乎是想坐一坐，但是最终只是叹息了一声。  
“咔哒。”  
正在试图修复楼梯的德拉科吓了一跳，他看向罗恩，后者正在走向一座大钟。德拉科顺着他的目光看去，他当然知道这个钟表的作用，但是现在只有两根指针缓慢跳向“在家”，其他的所有都停在“死亡”上。德拉科不知道说什么，只好又低下头对付楼梯。  
“赫敏，你看…”他听见罗恩•韦斯莱的声音，“这里有两根指针写着杰奎琳•格兰杰和克里斯•格兰杰。”  
“我没想到爸爸妈妈会搬来…他们一定很惊奇，对所有的，对魔法…”赫敏的声音逐渐小了下去，并最终转为啜泣。德拉科摇摇头，走上了楼梯。

他在二楼找到一间类似于书房的地方，看起来当年应该属于赫敏。德拉科用魔法快速整体修整了一下，找了一把能坐的椅子，坐下打量着这里。历史的不公正再一次在这里体现，马尔福家卷帙浩繁的藏书已经不见了踪影，而赫敏韦斯莱的麻瓜书籍还保留完好。他从书架上抽出一本，封面上写着《The New World of Mr Tompkins》，德拉科翻看了一下，讲的是一个麻瓜稀奇古怪的漫游记，他把这书又放回书架，他寻找一个僻静的所在并不是为了读书的。  
德拉科深吸了一口气，决定从脑海中理顺一下现在知道的所有事的线索。  
他记忆的终止点在1998年，而罗恩与赫敏的在1999年，布雷斯的在2001年，之前都是风平浪静的，之后的十年也无迹可寻。——除了他记忆中赫敏在魔法部负责和麻瓜交接工作的事和她自己记得的通过晋升测试应该有联系。  
而在2011年8月的不久之前，父亲去世。由当时他们还穿着葬礼的服装来判断，大概是在同月或者一两个月前。与父亲死亡相关的是游行暴动，还有审判，以及关于哈利的“立场”。  
2011年8月，他和哈利结婚。  
2011年11月，那本《新巫师之战》创刊，说明那些所谓的“新食死徒”在之前就开始活动了。他们不满于这个称号，宣称追随的是哈利。哈利难道会有什么和他们观点相似的地方么？  
之后应该是关于潘西的事件，具体时间不能确定，但是应该和哈利昏迷差不多时间，这些事件应该导致了潘西被烧死。而从哈利当时询问赫敏来看，赫敏很有可能也是在那段时间内死亡的。  
他在金蛋中曾经说过赫敏过早离世，这说明赫敏应该是比他和罗恩死亡都早。墓碑上表明了赫敏死于2014年的1月，那么这几件事—潘西的死亡，哈利昏迷，都应该发生在这期间。那么从他们结婚之后有大约一年半的平静期，这段时期什么事情都没有发生吗？  
罗恩参与过对角巷发生的一场战争，并且他带领凤凰社在这场战争中战斗。那么他们在对角巷看到的一切，应该也与这场战争有关。还可以看出来，既然那时候凤凰社已经组建，那么这场战争恐怕历时已久，甚至可能潘西、赫敏的死，哈利的昏迷都与之有关。这也在1月之前就开始了吗？  
哈利苏醒之后他囚禁了哈利，因为他认为外面已经没有什么可以让救世主拯救的了。但是哈利苏醒之后还是出去了。应该是这段时间之内德拉科录制了金蛋里的话，修复了罗恩和赫敏的尸体，准备让他们在一千年后复活。也说明这时候战争的情况已经不容乐观了。那么他当时修复的地点应该就在庄园内，他最早回忆起的那段盖着白布的尸体的记忆应该与之有关。  
但是哈利还是又出现在了庄园里。或许是他发现了在威尔特安营扎寨的那些人所以回来告知德拉科？不管怎么说，那时候的他们又重归于好，一起把东西转移到了霍格沃茨，在那些人攻击马尔福庄园的时候毁掉了它。  
那些人…那些人会是谁？客厅里那些麻瓜？可是麻瓜怎么可能会来攻击马尔福庄园，他们根本不可能看得到它的存在。又或者这些麻瓜只是被巫师控制，来充当战争的傀儡？  
这就是那场战争的问题了，到底是和谁的战争，和谁会让他们几乎毫无胜算，完全丧失了希望，甚至几乎全军覆没？就像他想过的，肯定不会是麻瓜，麻瓜当然不可能有能力把巫师们击败。但是如果是巫师的话，在他们那个时代称得上有头有脸的巫师他们应该都稔熟，从哪里能冒出一个能够打败哈利的人？  
还有那个…孩子。德拉科感到一阵无法言喻的心悸，混杂着疑惑，惊讶和欣喜。无论是一千年前还是现在，他都还没考虑过当父亲的事。他不知道他和哈利，两个男人是怎么有一个孩子的，或许是领养？他试图想像一个小小软软的孩子，被哈利抱着，正在向他张开手含混不清地叫着爸爸。可是他对这场景没有丝毫的熟悉感，只感觉超现实。而就算他们在2011年结婚，到2014年的战争才爆发，两年的时间他们会去领养一个孩子吗？他或者她又在那场战争里怎么样了？  
德拉科突然想到了另一件事…赫敏死于2014年1月，而她说过麻瓜伦敦毁灭于2015年，仅仅一年的时间，这又有什么关系吗？而她说伦敦毁灭于核泄漏…那两个说巫师灭绝的麻瓜，他们，他们又说过什么？  
德拉科沮丧地摇摇头，一千年前的脉络有了个大概，但是散落的拼图块仍然太多，让他不可能现在找出答案。——或许最后的希望就在霍格沃茨了，他要要求赫敏和罗恩不能在这里呆太久，尽早出发。德拉科在心里又整理了一下思路，然而他却突然发现好像有什么地方不对。  
似乎这里应该出现一个人，却几乎没有他的戏份。

德拉科呼的一声站起身来，桌边的一本书应声滑落。德拉科将它捡起来，正准备放回原处，它封面的烫金字却让他停下了动作。  
那本书的名字叫，《哈利·波特与死亡圣器》。


	13. zero dimension：the black hole

德拉科跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯，他不知道自己是怎么保持平衡没有滚下去的。他拿着那本书坐在了那张看起来还好的沙发上，那张沙发立刻塌了，但是德拉科陷在破木头里，没有起身。  
赫敏和罗恩从厨房里冲了出来，他们显然是被德拉科的脸色吓到了，赫敏捂着嘴叫着，“天啊德拉科，你怎么了？”  
“喂，你该不会是被阁楼上食尸鬼的尸体吓成了这样的吧？”韦斯莱靠近他，小心翼翼地把手搭在他肩膀上。以前的德拉科肯定会因为这不合时宜的幽默愤怒，但是他现在已经学会了分辨这个男人隐于无形的安慰方式。他虚弱地笑了笑，抬起手把那本书递给赫敏。“这是在你的书房找到的。”  
赫敏的眉毛高高挑起来，看起来她已经忘了书房这件事，但是她还是接了过去，看到书名的时候她露出了和德拉科一样的表情。“哈利？”  
“这是一本…”不知道什么时候出现在赫敏身后的布雷斯问，德拉科抬头看着他，“我是说这是一本巫师的书还是…”  
“不，肯定是麻瓜的。”赫敏摇摇头，“不用提封面上的人物不会动，就看这纸质，巫师们很少会使用这种纸吧？再说出版社也是麻瓜的。”她把书翻到最后一页，“2007年7月21日首版。”  
布雷斯把目光从赫敏脸上移到德拉科，“你看了？”  
德拉科无声地点了点头。  
“里面写了什么我们不知道的东西吗？”赫敏急切地问，已经开始低头翻看目录。德拉科控制不住自己的苦笑，“它是关于七年级的事，到教父死之前的部分都几乎一模一样。你的书房里还有六本，从我们的一年级写到六年级，不是所有的细节都符合，但是大部分…是。”  
“麻瓜怎么会知道我们的事？还知道得这么清楚？”罗恩皱起了鼻子，“这本书确定不是你写的吗，赫敏？”赫敏狠狠剜了他一眼，继续翻看着那本书。“斯内普教授死之后的部分…怎么样？”布雷斯托着下巴问，德拉科迎上他的目光，但是他却移开了眼睛。  
“哈利打败了伏地魔…”他慢慢地说，控制着自己声音里的颤抖，“在霍格沃茨，弗雷德死了，”他看向罗恩，后者只是简单地点了点头，“纳威杀了纳吉尼，卢平和唐克斯也死了，哈利被伏地魔杀死了一次，但是他又活了，我妈妈掩护了他，”他努力整理着思路，但他并不是很清楚自己到底在说什么，“韦斯莱夫人杀了贝拉，最后哈利杀了伏地魔…”  
“这和我们知道的差不多啊。”罗恩说，耸了耸肩。“不。”赫敏摇摇头，“德拉科，还写了什么？”  
“之后你和罗恩结婚了，你们有了两个孩子。哈利和金妮结婚了，他们生了三个孩子，詹姆，莉莉和阿不思西弗勒斯，而我和格林格拉斯家的小女儿结了婚，有了一个儿子叫斯科皮。十九年后我们在送孩子去霍格沃茨的车站遇到，彼此对视了一眼，点了点头。”

沉默。德拉科抬起头看了他们三个人一圈，他刚开始看到的时候跟他们反应一样，但是他现在有点想笑，他不知道为什么，就是想笑。  
“你知道这是假的吧，德拉科。”赫敏抿着嘴，这动作让他想到了结婚照上的哈利，“我猜这书也没提到你和哈利谈恋爱的事。”  
德拉科点点头，“还有我们家的立场。”他疲惫地说，“我知道这不是真的，但是我想到他和…”  
在他意识到自己说错话之前领子就被抓住了，力气大得几乎把他从地板上扯了起来，“我妹妹死了，雪貂，她在霍格沃茨的战争中被你那贝拉姨妈杀了，”罗恩•韦斯莱的脸涨红着，他的拳头紧握着，手腕上暴起青筋，不知道是因为愤怒还是克制愤怒，“而且她最后一年一直跟西莫在一起，尽管她还喜欢哈利但她知道了哈利喜欢你，所以她才接纳了西莫。你他妈的什么都不用想，就记得这个就好。”他把德拉科扔回地板，站了起来。  
“对不起…”德拉科揉着脖子说，真心实意的。他想起的确那场战争夺取了这个年轻女孩的生命，作为韦斯莱家唯一的女孩，也是韦斯莱家在战争中死去的第二个孩子，他们的悲痛显而易见，但这家人再没有在他和哈利面前提及过这件事，德拉科以前从没想过为什么，他现在才明白，这是这家人的…善良。尽管对方是一个世代交恶的马尔福，他们仍然掩饰着自己的痛苦，为了不让他和哈利愧疚。“对不起。”他又说了一遍。  
罗恩•韦斯莱只是摆了摆手，走到那扇钟对面，坐到地板上，对着它出神。德拉科觉得自己还应该说些什么，但是被赫敏无声地制止了。  
“所以…这个作者，罗琳，并不知道你和哈利恋爱的事，也不知道结局？”布雷斯抱着手臂问，“但她为什么知道那么多之前的事？”  
“你说分界线是斯内普教授的死亡？”赫敏问，德拉科点了点头，“会不会是斯内普和她有联系？”  
德拉科皱起了眉头，的确，知道他和哈利开始恋爱的人不多，斯内普更是一个他们谁都没想告诉的对象。但是他肯定是知道马尔福家的立场，而且之前的很多细节，从一到六年级，以哈利对教父当时的不信任，斯内普应该不会知道。对于哈利的事无所不知的人除了他自己，还有…  
“邓不利多？”  
赫敏促起眉头，布雷斯抱着手臂看着德拉科，德拉科眯起眼睛接着说，“前六本的故事比第七本出入要小，是因为跟作者联系的人是邓不利多，而邓不利多死后把这个职责交给了斯内普，但是斯内普不如邓不利多那么了解哈利，由于你们出逃霍格沃茨他也不能随时知道你们的信息，所以…”  
“但是邓不利多为什么要这么做？”布雷斯摊开手，“把魔法世界的事都告诉一个麻瓜？就算他一向是个亲麻瓜者也不必要做这种事情吧？况且这也太违背保密法了，邓不利多会不知道？”  
“他肯定有他的理由，如果是他做的话。”赫敏点点头，“这可能跟他的早年生活有关系？他…”她突然住了嘴，坐在一边的地板上，打开那个手表式的投影仪开始搜索什么。  
“嘿，至少把话说完啊。”布雷斯挫败地呻吟着，德拉科从地板上站起来，把沙发修复好，重新坐上去。他知道坐在地上一点也不马尔福，但是他觉得如果不是布雷斯在这里，他也会像两个格兰芬多那么坐的。  
“我们上七年级的时候是1997年，小说出版是2007年，中间差了十年，从写作到出版有一个流程，不可能是作者一有了这想法就出版了。我们不能按照出版的日期来确定是什么时间斯内普教授或者邓不利多告诉她的，那时候他们都死了，甚至不能用这些事发生的日期，因为作者有可能需要整体的构思甚至了解事情的全貌之后才开始动笔，”赫敏说完，看着剩下三人的迷惑的神色，“我想知道是作者最初开始的时间，那时候的事件才会让邓不利多决定告诉一个麻瓜我们的事。”她的手指快速地在空中投射的屏幕上点着，看得德拉科眼花缭乱。最终德拉科还是决定放弃跟随她的思路，转而思考他自己的时间表。  
就像赫敏所言，如果是斯内普告知了这个麻瓜，那么最晚在2007年，所有的麻瓜们都会知道巫师世界的存在，所有的细节…可能也包括马尔福庄园的具体位置。那么麻瓜真的是战争的另一方吗？  
即使是知道马尔福庄园的具体位置，他们也不可能看到它，甚至在踏上距离庄园两公里范围内就会自动被施加混淆咒。的确，有些地方麻瓜是有可能能进入的，比如破釜酒吧，毕竟那里是入口而且人员混杂，但是这些地方绝不包括马尔福庄园。想到破釜酒吧，德拉科不禁又想到了那里的惨状，那些没有使用魔法的迹象就被杀死的人难道也都是麻瓜吗？  
德拉科拧着眉头，他知道这场战争麻瓜肯定卷了进来，可他们的角色是什么，是战争的另一方，还只是被操纵的炮灰，抑或被虐待的对象？德拉科突然想到会不会是庄园被占领后充作了虐待麻瓜的场所，但这样又说不通被烧死的那些麻瓜带着枪。他摇摇头，不，不要偏离思路。可是…赫敏的父母不也都是麻瓜？他们怎么看得见陋居，并在其中生活呢？  
一个念头突然撞进了他的脑海里，哈利在监禁时提到的那位女士…他看着封皮上的名字，JK罗琳，皱起了眉头。

“不，不行，查不到。”赫敏突然把手表一扔，两手插在头发里垂下脑袋，“就好像被消除过一样，所有关于JK罗琳的资料都找不到，哈利的也是。”  
“会不会是因为太久，这些资料都丢失了？”布雷斯问，“毕竟已经是一千年前的事了。”  
“不可能，互联网的云端储存从我们那个时代就已经很发达了，这些信息不同于古代的印刷品是数量有限，它们可以无限的复制，因此一代一代流传下来。”赫敏捡起手表，重新摆正投影屏，“当然，如果这些信息没有人需要不被复制就会消亡，但是从这本书的发行量来说，这绝对不是一本影响很小的书籍。”  
“那么就是有人故意不想让后来的人了解这些了？”德拉科挑着眉毛，“赫敏，找一找2014年1月发生的事。”  
赫敏听到这个日期失神了一下，但是立刻输入了进去。瞬间，信息在投射屏幕上疯狂的滚动。“不行太多了，什么都有，根本找不到有用的信息。”赫敏扫了一眼，摇了摇头，“让我试试加上别的关键词，”又输入了英国这个词。屏幕闪烁了一下，重新开始滚动。  
“加上‘烧死’。”德拉科不动声色地说，一边看向布雷斯，后者在听到这个词的时候猛地抬起了头。德拉科移开目光，看着屏幕又一次闪烁，然后停了下来。  
屏幕上只有一条信息。赫敏点开它。剩下三个人围了过去，德拉科仔细看着这短短的一段报道。

每日邮报 2014年1月17日讯  
由于圣诞节的骚乱事件而延期的内阁与巫师世界魔法部首次会议将于明天举行。据悉由于议会对内阁不满，为了平衡双方，会议地址将改在威斯敏斯特宫。除了内阁成员之外，还将有少数上议院议员和神职人员参会。此外，最引人注目的莫过于JK罗琳女士的出席，她与她的“小说人物”将再次同时公开露面。  
在巫师方面，除了魔法部部长，我们原本熟悉的文学人物哈利•波特-马尔福与法律事务司司长赫敏•格兰杰-韦斯莱将分别代表魔法部傲罗和法律事务司出席会议。这是自2013年9月巫师世界封闭后两人的首次公开露面。而原定出席会议的德拉科•马尔福，哈利•波特的丈夫，却不在列席名单中，这不禁让人对巫师方面态度有所怀疑。  
据悉，在会上双方将对上次骚乱中被烧死的十一名巫师的具体情况交换意见。对于信用卡、禁枪令等一系列民众关心的问题，也会在此次为期三天的会议上讨论。关于会议的情况，本网站将持续跟进报道。

沉默。德拉科觉得沉默简直像是扼紧脖颈的绳索一样，空气在抽离他的肺。他甚至感觉想呕吐，他的胃已经扭成了一团。他看了看其他三个人，他们的脸色都没有比他好多少。  
他已经无法分析这一段话中甚至之外蕴藏着多少信息，他只是觉得不可思议。没错，魔法部一直是和麻瓜政府有交流，德拉科当然知道，但是公开会议？这不可能。  
“赫敏…”罗恩有气无力地呻吟着，“来讲解一下这到底怎么回事，我的脑袋已经不够用了。”  
德拉科看向赫敏，发现对方也在深深地看着他。“我不知道。”她说，“这里的信息太多了。”  
“那就一条一条来分析。”布雷斯突然大声说，“你们这样是被吓怕了吗？德拉科，这就是你想要找到哈利的勇气？”  
德拉科努力控制着自己的坐姿，他很想把自己蜷缩在沙发上。他曾经很多次想过哈利要他们寻找的真相到底是什么，但是走到这个地方，德拉科却发现自己在由衷地害怕。“2013年的圣诞节发生的骚乱，也就是十一个巫师被烧死的事情，应该就导致了潘西死亡。”他听见自己机械地说，“不出意外的话，应该是麻瓜烧死了他们。”  
“可是巫师有冰冻咒。”罗恩接话道，接着他自己也住了嘴。早在第一天他们就讨论过这个问题。  
“这是一种示威。”赫敏揉着太阳穴，疲惫地说，“我猜那些人是故意烧死巫师的，为了像异端裁判所一样。”她又看了一眼德拉科，但是德拉科只是控制着自己。他脑海里全是绑在十字架上的潘西，在她脚下堆起的柴草吐出红色的火焰，舔舐着她的身体。她哭号着，她一向精致的脸扭曲着，直到那一切都消失，只剩下焦黑的头骨和他隔着一千年的时间对望。他看了一眼布雷斯，但是后者脸上像是戴着面具，没有表情。  
“还有，这个会议是延期举办的，说明在之前即使没有圣诞节骚乱，信用卡和禁枪令等问题也存在而且到了不得不讨论的地步。”赫敏指着屏幕，“还有你们看这里…”  
“等等赫敏，什么是信用卡？”罗恩突然问。如果不是现在这种情景，德拉科肯定会觉得赫敏的表情像是噎到了，但是此时他也只是摇了摇头。  
“一种麻瓜的信贷服务，简单来说，你买东西只要有这张卡，就不用带着你的金加隆了…等等。”她的脸色突然变得惨白，“难道这和古灵阁的关闭有关？”  
“即使信用卡使用的也是自己的钱吧？”布雷斯说，“那么古灵阁作为银行就不可能关闭。”  
“不，古灵阁和发行信贷的麻瓜银行不一样，这个先不解释，但是如果有麻瓜向巫师世界引入信贷系统，别说古灵阁，整个巫师的经济都有可能出问题。因为巫师的货币制度本来就有问题，金银的汇率是永远不变的，那么就可以用劣币驱逐良币……”赫敏飞快地说。“可是麻瓜怎么引入那啥…”罗恩迷惑地说。  
“你们还不明白吗？巫师世界开放了！”赫敏暴躁地喊道，“2013年9月封闭，说明之前开放过！麻瓜可以进入对角巷进入古灵阁甚至进入霍格沃茨！”德拉科看着赫敏，正好遇上她褐色的眼睛。那双眼睛正和德拉科的眼睛流露出的一样的东西——深深的恐惧。  
“我们之前也见过罗琳女士，甚至可能和她公开会面过。不只是我和哈利，可能还有其他人。因为对于麻瓜我们本来都只是文学人物，”她抄起那本书甩了甩，“而我们真的出现了，再与作者会面，这会…很有趣。而这次会议上很有可能出了什么事情，导致我，我死了，哈利昏迷之后被德拉科软禁——还记得他做的那个梦吗？不，现在看德拉科有可能是在保护哈利，因为当时外界的情况可能比骚乱更严重了。”  
德拉科苦涩地笑了笑，“赫敏。”他把自己靠在沙发上，控制着自己颤抖，“如果巫师和麻瓜作战…巫师会失败吗？”

再一次沉默，德拉科抓紧沙发扶手，好像那是最后的壁垒。  
“不可能。”布雷斯说，“即使所有的魔法地点位置都暴露了，而麻瓜又有那么多武器，如果单兵作战，麻瓜也没有任何优势。因为即使用枪射击，巫师也能立刻幻影移形。如果是军队攻击的话…”他想了想，“尽管巫师世界从来没有组建过像样的正规军，但是在麻瓜集结之前巫师就可以发现，至于转移，有了幻影移形，这对我们太容易了。”  
赫敏看了看布雷斯，又看了看德拉科，点了点头。“除非…”  
“除非什么？”  
“巫师都不能使用魔法了，就好比他们都没有魔杖了，像我们刚开始到这里，不也是寸步难行吗？”赫敏低声说，“我觉得他们对烧死的十一个人就如此，但是如果对所有巫师…”  
德拉科沉吟着。收走几个巫师的魔杖或许还有可行性，但是如果麻瓜要使得英国三千巫师都没有魔杖是不可能的。又绕回了那个问题，如果不是巫师和麻瓜作战，战争的另一方又会是谁呢？  
他站起来，看着剩下三个人。“走吧，我们该去霍格沃茨了。”

“等等德拉科。”赫敏关闭投影，把腕表重新戴在手上，“罗恩，你和布雷斯收拾一下我们的东西，德拉科，你跟我去把这本书放回去。”  
“你想说什么。”他们一起走上楼梯，德拉科低声问。  
“我没想到你看到这本书结局反应会这么大。”赫敏走进书房，背对着德拉科，把书重新放在柜子里，又施加了一个复杂的咒语。“你对哈利的事情总是反应过度，德拉科，我怕…”  
“什么？”  
“有人在利用这一点。”她转过头，直视德拉科，“不是我以前说的…”  
“嘘。”德拉科做了一个噤声的手势，眯起眼睛，“你也察觉到了吗？”


	14. The Photon Era

他们到达霍格沃茨的幻影显形点，时间已经濒临午夜。德拉科抬头看了看远处，已经依稀可见城堡黑色的影子。  
“走吧。”他听见布雷斯说。“等等。”赫敏格兰杰突然皱起了眉头，“防护衣提示要提高防辐射等级。”  
德拉科这才注意到防护衣上亮起了一个红灯，他学着赫敏把防护衣提升了两个等级，红灯才转绿。“这是什么意思？这附近有什么东西吗？”罗恩问。  
“可能是强辐射源，我也不知道。”赫敏摇摇头，“好了。”

强辐射源。  
那是突然响起的呼啸声。开始没有人知道是什么，所以他们只是看着天空。所有的人都聚集到中庭，茫然地仰望着。  
然后是长长的安静，天空上有东西飞向湖的方向。  
然后天空上突然多出了一个太阳。

“德拉科！”  
他猛地回过神来，布雷斯的脸在近处放大。他退开一步，才发现他们已经走在了四轮马车的道路上，而其他三个人正在忧心地看着他。“没事。”德拉科甩甩头，“我们走吧。”  
走进大门，霍格沃茨的城堡就在眼前，从外墙看似乎保存的很完好，但是德拉科还是注意到西塔和格兰芬多塔都已经倒塌，与之相比，还屹立着的北塔与天文塔就显得更高了。德拉科边仰望着边继续向前走，却撞在了罗恩的身上。他还没问，就看到了让罗恩停下脚步的东西。  
那是在城堡的正门口，晶莹剔透的一座冰雕。德拉科不知道为什么六月冰会不融化，但是他现在无暇思考这个问题。  
那是他和哈利。德拉科走近一步，怔怔地看着那座雕像。  
他们坐在门口的台阶上，都穿着简单的巫师袍，哈利还带着围巾，看起来简直像是还在学校里的装扮——他们也就是在学校里。哈利的一只手放在德拉科膝盖上，身体向后扭着，指向后方的天空。德拉科一手握在哈利的手上，另一手揽着他的腰。德拉科抬头看向哈利指的方向，越过倒塌的砖墙和塔楼的剪影，北方的天空透彻地闪烁着无数的星星。它们亮起晶莹璀璨的光，将无月的穹盖织成了令人眼花缭乱的耀眼天幕。哈利指向的地方，正是隐匿在这漫天的璀璨中却毫不逊色的那个星座。  
天龙座。  
那是他的名字。  
而那座雕像，他们就坐在这天幕下对视着。他们嘴唇挨得很近，但没有在亲吻而都在微笑。那微笑那么净透，让德拉科相信他从没有在真实的他们身上看到过，仿佛这世间对于他们已经再也没有任何烦扰。他们的眼睛玲珑剔透，尽管没有雕刻瞳孔，但是却映出漫天流转的星光，而他们自身又变成了这星光中最耀眼的明亮。  
这是他们，这是美，这是纯粹，这是从没有在他们身上出现，可望不可即的无忧无虑，还有着星光般永恒的幸福。  
德拉科在雕像面前单膝跪下，将自己的手覆盖在雕像交握的手指上。一股凉意越过手套传来，但是他心里只觉得温暖。如果他是这座雕像该多好，雕像里的德拉科，永远没有横亘千年的痛苦，没有疲于奔命的追逐与绝望，如果他是这座雕像该多好，因为雕像里的德拉科，他的爱人，从来没有离开过他的身边。  
“德拉科…”他听见赫敏的声音，语气悠长得就像要惊醒梦里的人。而他在也像是在梦里，紧抓着梦境不肯松手。

这就是你想要的吗，德拉科？  
那场景就像突然闯入脑海。那是1997年，哈利刚刚回到霍格沃茨，大战在即，他们是在有求必应室门口遇见——他们表白之后的第一次见面。  
他就在那里站着，头发比德拉科见过的所有都要乱，脸上也脏乎乎的，袍子乱七八糟已经看不出颜色。他微微张着嘴，全然是吃惊的神色，但那只有一瞬间的事情。之后他的嘴角卷起了一个小小的微笑，在昏暗的火炬光芒下，只有德拉科一个人注意到他脸颊上的红晕。德拉科没有机会告诉他自己是在听克拉布和高尔要来堵他时仓促赶来，也无法抛弃伪装身份只能做出敌对的模样，可那双绿眼睛里依旧燃烧着火，直视着他，无比坦诚的信任。  
一千年前的记忆层层叠叠，哈利在火车上拒绝他的手，哈利在球场上飞舞，哈利在他哭泣时出现在盥洗室的镜子里，哈利战斗时脸颊的脏污，哈利坐在床边抖动着脚，哈利在婚礼上抿着嘴，哈利打翻汤匙，哈利走出庄园的壁炉抱紧他，还有那个小小的微笑。  
德拉科重新抬起头，看着雕像，看着他们嘴角的笑容。他知道他要什么，他知道为了得到，他需要付出什么。  
如果你在，就出现在我面前，如果你不在，就让我去找到你。我不需要这样的假象。  
我要的是你，哈利，真正的你。  
“四分五裂！”他猛地站起身，大喊一声。那雕像骤然破碎散落，变成一地星星。  
那就把星星还给星星。  
谁也别想用对你的思念控制我。  
因为若这成为找到你的障碍，我也会一并铲除。

等他们走进礼堂，德拉科才发现上层地板与天花板已经整个坍塌了，一抬头就可以看到外面的天空。曾经金碧辉煌的礼堂只剩下四下散乱着的砖块，还有横七竖八的桌椅的残骸。  
“你在干什么？”赫敏的声音，德拉科转身发现她，布雷斯正一起站在一面墙之前。德拉科走过去，站在他们身后。  
“这里有字。”布雷斯向前迈了一步，拨开一丛格外茂盛的荒草。“看不太清楚。”  
“我来。”赫敏拨开布雷斯，嘴里念念有词，随着魔杖挥舞，那刻痕立刻加深了。

我现在觉得你们都很蠢。  
特别是你，弗雷德，你是最蠢的一个。  
G•W

“哦天哪，是乔治。”赫敏捂着嘴，“我们最好祈祷罗恩不要看到这个，我一点也不想勾起他的伤心事。”  
德拉科沉默地看着赫敏把刻痕恢复原貌，心里却隐隐有些别的感觉。他与双胞胎兄弟私交并不深厚，但是也知道在弗雷德活着的时代他们几乎就是一体的。现在乔治说他愚蠢，感觉就像是在说自己。而且这语气…德拉科不想多想。  
“这边还有很多。”布雷斯摇摇头，“这一句。”他学着赫敏的样子显现出那条刻痕。

斯莱特林万岁！  
西奥多•诺特

德拉科和布雷斯对视了一眼，没有想到竟然在这里遇到熟人。不过他们都没有太过关注这些，而是继续向下看。

别去指挥上帝怎么做！  
Yantong Yang

这个人他们都不认识，德拉科没有留心，又继续向前走。

They throw their shadow before them  
Who carry their lantern on their back.  
（负灯于脊背者，只可见自己的阴影。）  
Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

“这是什么意思？”德拉科问。赫敏咬了咬嘴唇：“这是一位叫泰戈尔的麻瓜诗人的一句诗…关于这句诗有很多理解，但是很多人认为它讲的是一个人越把自己的优点摆在明处，反而会越彰显他的缺点。”  
“那它为什么会出现在这里？”布雷斯问，顺手加深了下一句。“哦梅林。”

Once we dreamt we were strangers.  
We wake up to find we are dear to each other.  
（我梦见我们已然陌路，我惊醒才发现我们如此相爱。）  
Blaise Zabini

“这也是泰戈尔的诗！”赫敏惊呼。“嘿，我可不知道什么泰戈尔…好吧，至少现在我不知道。”布雷斯摊开手，“难道那时候我在追求疯姑娘？”  
德拉科没有接话，向后退了一步，又撞在了罗恩身上。“抱歉。”德拉科喃喃地嘟囔，罗恩却惨白着脸活像见了鬼一样看着他。德拉科挑起眉毛，然后在靠近高塔的墙壁上看到另一句铭刻。  
这一句刻的比其他都要深，让他们不用加深也能立刻认出。只有三个词

Magic was power（魔法即权力）  
Draco Malfoy

德拉科趔趄地向后退了一步，他的眼前立刻闪现出了德思礼一家的惨状。所谓的新食死徒，虐待麻瓜，支持哈利…做这些的人难道会是他？一瞬间德拉科就知道了自己的嫌疑有多大，他曾经做过食死徒，他纯血的立场，他和哈利的关系…所有都符合。  
不，不可能，那样的话他怎么可能还跟哈利在一起？哈利绝对不会再接纳他。  
“魔法曾经是权力？”赫敏的声音在身后响起，“为什么你会留下这个，德拉科？”  
德拉科看了看赫敏，又看了看罗恩，最终选择了诚实。“我不知道。”他又看向罗恩，罗恩也在盯着他。他的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，看起来不知道是愤怒还是别的什么，他的目光简直能在德拉科脸上烧个洞了。  
赫敏抱着手臂皱紧眉头，“魔法即权利。的确，对于麻瓜来说这种天生的差别让他们根本无法克服。而且更危险的是，当麻瓜面对巫师，巫师举起魔杖是想施加钻心剜骨还是只是把桌子弄干净麻瓜无法预知——这不同于麻瓜面对麻瓜时对方手里是枪还是抹布一目了然。这让麻瓜的生存只能依仗于巫师的善良…”她突然住了嘴，瞪大眼睛看着这句话，“魔法即权力，从这一点上来说，德拉科，只有纯血的你比我们都清楚这句话的含义，所以你才会留下它。”  
是，他知道巫师为什么可以肆无忌惮地对待麻瓜，他这么做过，他从小受到的教育就是这样，他也见过黑魔王和他的手下是怎么虐待麻瓜的。但哈利和他的朋友们已经习惯了善良，习惯了格兰芬多式的坦率、热情和真诚，所以他们相信只要除去黑魔王，甚至除去纯血的偏见，他们与麻瓜的相处就是稳固的。而只有走到哈利这边的他，用他自己习惯的猜忌与阴暗忖度，才能看见这两个世界建立在建立在如何岌岌可危的平衡上。  
因为善良本身就不可靠，一念之差就可以毁了它，就像他自以为不再仇视麻瓜却一样在冲动下对那两个墓地的人使出钻心咒，就像韦斯莱自以为已经和他关系缓和却因为这句话就可以立刻打破他们的友谊。即使两个世界的人就像哈利想的都是善良的，那么他们只能保证自己不去伤害别人，又怎么能不猜忌对方不来伤害自己？  
突然几乎所有的事件都联系上了。他看向赫敏·格兰杰，这就是战争的双方，这就是麻瓜要冒着几乎不可能战胜的代价同巫师作战，这就是他们为什么要烧死巫师。虽然不知道如何做到的，但是他们最终还是战胜了巫师，或许在开战之前他们就有了这个实力，也知道两个世界不可能永远踮足而立在那个平衡点上，终有一个会倒下。  
“你们在干什么？！”布雷斯在大喊，“快过来！哈利的留言！”  
一千年前的真相，最后一块拼图终于出现了。

不管你是谁，是哪一方，是现在的人，过去的人或是未来的人，能看到这段话，我都很感激，但愿你能将我们的故事讲下去，属于我们巫师的故事。我是哈利•波特，我是巫师世界的救世主，我是一个失败的救世主。  
现在是2015年5月10日晚上，麻瓜对霍格沃茨的第三次空袭刚刚结束，英国巫师世界最后的四百二十三个人刚刚在霍格沃茨的礼堂进行了巫师世界第一次也是最后一次全体公投，决定我们今后的去向。选项只有两个，一个是德拉科•马尔福，我的丈夫，提出的死守霍格沃茨，了解他的人或许会知道，这意见非常不像他的风格，但他的理由是，如果将霍格沃茨积累千年的巫师财富，包括黄金、书籍、咒语、魔药、魔法生物…留给麻瓜，后果将更加不堪设想。  
而另一个选项是布雷斯•扎比尼提出的，全体迁往爱尔兰。那里巫师与麻瓜的战火尚未燃起，爱尔兰与大不列颠官方一直交恶也会保护我们不被引渡回国。  
投票是由珀西•韦斯莱主持，最终结果是一百零二对三百二十一，我们将前往爱尔兰，并将所有巫师财富尽可能带走，带不走的在中庭统一毁灭。而我和布雷斯，还有卢娜•隆巴顿将于明天带着第一批一百二十人先行离开，因为爱尔兰的情况也是未知数，我们不敢带太多人。  
这意味着或许这片土地上，这个国家将再也没有巫师。

其实战争开始之前，巫师和麻瓜世界曾有一段蜜月期。在战胜伏地魔之后，由于那本讲述当年战争的麻瓜小说出版发行，麻瓜对巫师世界抱有前所未有的好感。我曾经首先与那系列小说的作者罗琳女士会面，她说起在我九岁，我自己都不知道自己是个巫师时，她曾经在火车上瞥见过我。或许是当时的一面之缘让邓不利多教授（死后由斯内普接替）通过某些神秘的魔法与她交流，并让她将巫师世界公之于众。我们猜测教授当时这么做的意义是为了在伏地魔复活时团结麻瓜，并让他们可以保护自己。无论如何，罗琳女士的文学功底与奇思妙想让无数麻瓜都爱上了巫师世界，而她本人也像我的母亲一样对待我。  
麻瓜政府与魔法部在此时也进行过一系列的合作，至今仍在伦敦郊外运作的巫师核电站就是当时合作项目的杰作，它利用巫师的魔咒和麻瓜的核知识，源源不断地向两个世界输送电力。在鼎盛时期，巫师世界解开了几乎全部暗物质防御系统，麻瓜不但可以看到我们的世界，而且和巫师可以自由接触，两个世界没有任何隔阂。  
但是从2011年3月开始，我们的关系迅速恶化，起因是麻瓜贸易干涉到纯血统家族的贸易，使得一部分纯血统开始公开反对与麻瓜交流。但是在与伏地魔的战争后纯血统的地位本就一落千丈，此时更成为混血种与麻瓜出身者打击的对象。在霍格沃茨内部，甚至一度斯莱特林学院被解散，学生全部遣送回家，后来依靠罗恩•韦斯莱和赫敏•韦斯莱对学生的劝说以及当时的校长麦格教授主持大局才让斯莱特林恢复，教授也在这件事后心力交瘁而死。而一向作为纯血统领军者的马尔福家族，为了避免在公开场合承认立场闭门不出，我当时在魔法部的傲罗职务也被解除。  
魔法部在麻瓜的支持下突然开始再一次清算当年的食死徒，我在法律名义上的父亲卢修斯•马尔福被判反麻瓜罪入狱后死亡。我和德拉科决定站出来表明我们的立场，因而选择在卢修斯死后一周举办婚礼。好在不少巫师仍然认定我们从抗争伏地魔时代开始的友谊，清算纯血的闹剧这才结束。  
但几个月后，由于麻瓜投机商人用劣币驱逐良币，再加之古灵阁与麻瓜银行共同发行的信用卡被魔法破解，巫师世界爆发了史上最严重的一次经济危机，几乎所有的经济活动都瘫痪了。虽然最终危机被双方政府联合控制了下来，但是大部分的巫师经过此事都改变了对麻瓜友好的态度，古灵阁也关闭了。麻瓜世界的反巫师主义者、梵蒂冈天主教会与巫师的分歧也从未停歇，更别说从一开始麻瓜各国政府就在争论的能否将魔法用作武器一事也愈演愈烈。  
终于，2012年1月，一名在布拉格游玩的巫师被麻瓜绑架烧死，这件事让欧洲大陆全面动乱。当时在巴黎生活的布雷斯•扎比尼和潘西•扎比尼也不得不回到伦敦。而此时英国政府和魔法部对于巫师世界的主权问题正在进行讨论，英国政府认为巫师世界不应该作为国中之国存在，魔法部恼怒地释放了当年的一部分食死徒，他们和他们的新信徒们在世上大行其道并虐待麻瓜，为了洗白自己，拉拢普通巫师，他们拒绝称自己为新食死徒，而是假借我的名义。两边关系进一步恶化，巫师在麻瓜伦敦被枪击，本来禁枪的英国也开始讨论是否应该让麻瓜民众配枪以保护自己。终于在2012年7月一起惨无人道的虐杀麻瓜事件—被虐杀者是我的姨夫姨妈一家——之后，禁枪令被解除了。随之而来的是持枪麻瓜闯入对角巷，枪击导致17名巫师死亡。局势更加混乱。  
2013年11月7日，新食死徒与麻瓜在伦敦市区发生冲突，麻瓜使用了大量手榴弹等热兵器炸死炸伤巫师，而自身也死伤惨重。我的朋友潘西•扎比尼因为误入冲突街区，与其他十名巫师被绑架。这场骚乱迅速扩大到英国全境，后来被命名为十一月动乱。当时我和德拉科依然抱有幻想，和罗琳女士一起向双方政府请愿，希望和平解决一系列问题，而政府决定在圣诞节后召开公开会议。  
2013年圣诞节，包括潘西在内的十一名巫师被烧死。会议被迫延期。  
2014年1月18日，会议终于召开。一名巫师为了报复之前的死亡事件，闯入会场并引爆自己身上的炸弹。我最好的朋友赫敏格兰杰被炸死，我被炸伤后昏迷不醒，直到三月全面战争爆发。

巫师与麻瓜的全面战争开始于2014年的3月末，直接原因是坦克开入对角巷，麻瓜在破釜酒吧设置了反魔法电磁罩，这种特殊的场可以抵消巫师本身魔法形成的场，使得魔法失效。破釜酒吧之内的巫师全部死亡，而我最好的朋友，罗恩•韦斯莱带领DA在之后的巷战中作战，最终重伤不治身亡。  
之后的战争，巫师的单兵作战优势根本无法对付麻瓜的坦克、导弹等武器，我们不停地失败，唯一一次在威尔特郡的胜利也是以毁灭马尔福庄园为代价，最终我们全部进入霍格沃茨避难，从理论上说，我们不应该聚集在一处以免被全部打击，但是当时我们希望依靠城堡近千年的防御获得保护，而谁又能忍心把苦苦哀求的同胞置之门外呢？  
但防御魔咒被麻瓜利用弦论破解，抵御过伏地魔的保护罩也被一次次的导弹击破。尽管有城堡自身的电磁波干扰飞机，但是更先进的导航系统根本不受影响，而被植入了巫师基因的改造麻瓜飞行员也可以一眼看到城堡的位置。我们遭受了三次空袭，死伤更加惨重，这也是要进行公投的原因。

其实我们也作出过许多努力，早在2010年赫敏刚刚当上副部长，就曾经以她的麻瓜出身和不凡的智慧认识到巫师世界的不足，一次一次提出在霍格沃茨开设物理、化学这样的麻瓜课程。她也无数次说过，连麻瓜小孩都了解的物理化学知识我们却一无所知，麻瓜的科技早就进入了用基础知识引导的状态，而我们的咒语与魔药还只诞生于大师的灵感与不停地尝试之中。我们除了与生俱来的魔法天赋，没有什么可骄傲的。  
但是我们就是骄傲了，我们从没有认为麻瓜的科技会超过我们，会打败我们。赫敏的意见从没有被采纳。甚至在2013年5月我们最接近成功的一次，已经物色到麻瓜教授并绕过魔法部在霍格沃茨秘密开设麻瓜课程，都因为对之前事件怀恨在心的斯莱特林们的告密而失败。唯一有成效的是纳威与卢娜•隆巴顿，在2011年9月他们改变身份去麻瓜大学学习，不但带回了许多麻瓜的知识，而且在2013年5月回到霍格沃茨之后，纳威很快在月光草中提取出逆龄基因组，其转录的蛋白产物可以让人年龄小幅度倒退。  
但减少年龄与制造武器，还是差得太远太远了，何况只有几个人在学习，整个魔法界，无论是纯血还是混血，都没有低下过高傲的头，反而让麻瓜将我们的一切都研究透彻。  
我是一个混血，可我在麻瓜世界长大，也从没有想过血统的问题。我在麻瓜世界上过小学，可我这么多年后重拾麻瓜的知识，尽管知道有多么紧迫，我还是学着学着就放弃了，把它们推给了别人。我曾经是巫师世界的救世主，可我现在真的不知道该怎么做，也不知道前路到底还有什么在等着我们。  
我曾经以为打败伏地魔战争就结束了。  
可我没想到，战争才刚刚开始，结束的却是我们的故事。


	15. Fe

没有人说话，即使说话，也不知道该说些什么。  
这就是真实。德拉科不敢想象那时的场景，尽管他知道自己就曾身处其中。但想到哈利会是怎样的眼神怎样的脸色怎样的动作写下这些，他只觉得心脏鼓胀着疼痛。在德拉科的记忆里，哈利从来没有说过那么多的话，任何一篇他的演讲稿，他的采访都没有这么长；他也从来没有用这种语气说过话，这样平淡，安静，却又毫无希望的语气；他甚至从来没有用这种笔迹，不再是那样倾斜着，神采飞扬的凌乱，而是那么一笔一画，严肃得像是留下一封遗书。  
这就是遗书，这满墙的笔迹，包括他自己的，都是最后一次挣扎前，无从抒发的心悸。

“他们后来怎么样了？”罗恩问，“哈利，他们真的去了爱尔兰？”  
“我猜…”赫敏慢慢地说，似乎这样就可以让她的声音不再颤抖，“我猜没有，否则他们在爱尔兰定居的话，也不可能有我们了。”  
德拉科闭起眼睛想起那个突然闪现的火球。那或许才是他们的结局。  
那么哈利呢，他也葬身于此了吗？德拉科环顾四周，只看到空寂中荒草蔓生的凄凉。哈利曾经无数次说他在谜底处等他，——如果他真的是哈利的话。  
德拉科看着墙上的字迹，回忆与所见逐渐分离。这是哈利，即使他对这场景如此陌生也知道这是哈利，他的爱人，虽然从来不认为自己应有救世主的荣耀，却依旧肩负着救世主的责任，在最后依然试图保护这个世界。但是一千年后他所见到的哈利，那甜腻微笑着的哈利，真的是他吗？  
他心底一直保留着与格兰杰争吵时的疑惑，只是拒绝承认而已。他其实也隐隐觉得不对，为何一个个梦境提示如此精确，为何一步一步前进如此顺利，为何哈利如此急切的让他们找到谜底…当他们找到了谜底，又会对什么人有好处？现在他们找到了谜底，他可以见到哈利——无论是真的还是假的——了吗？  
不。德拉科猛地睁大了眼睛。无论之后霍格沃茨如何，这绝不是谜底。谁复活了他们？为什么复活他们？魔法石与复活石是怎么来的？金蛋里的话怎么解释？卢娜写的字条是什么意思？还有…  
好像心底突然腾起一团火，德拉科忍不住微笑着走到墙壁前抚摸着那句话。  
不，哈利，我们的故事还没有结束。

“我们要不要去中庭看看？”布雷斯抱着手臂，突然说，“哈利说把魔法物品放在中庭毁灭，我们去看看或许可以找到点遗迹？”  
罗恩和赫敏立刻站起身来，似乎他们也想找点事情逃离这个场景，逃离面对真相。德拉科眯起眼睛，回转身靠在墙壁上，犹豫了一下。  
“好。”

德拉科已经做好了再次看到层层骸骨的准备，但是令人惊讶的，中庭里什么都没有，只剩下一颗枯死的树，木质已经些许石化。德拉科恍惚记得这是他过去曾经经常爬的那棵，他宽阔的树桠可以让他坐得很舒服，它的高度和位置也可以让他随时观察到走过走廊的破特的动向。  
只是这些早已恍如隔世。那时候幼稚的自己，整蛊破特对他而言就是最重要的事，又怎么可能想到以后一千年的波折。德拉科对自己微微笑了，退开一步，准备向前走，树下猛然的闪光却引起了他的注意。  
德拉科走过去，拂去泥土，一枚闪闪发光的金币立刻呈现在眼前。他只用了一瞬间就明白了这是什么，在它的侧边，写着两个字。  
I love  
千年前最后的时光就这么猝不及防的闪现在他的眼前。

那是爆炸，那不是爆炸。  
炙热一瞬间卷过全身，像是一场暴风。然而这并不是最疼痛。在骨髓深处，在内脏深处，在耳膜深处，所有的器官都在不受控制的颤动，好像一架坏了的竖琴兀自振鸣。  
疼痛，无穷无尽的疼痛…  
太阳升起只是一瞬间的事情，之后是全部全部的黑暗。德拉科倒在地上急促的呼吸着，然而空气只是灼伤他的鼻腔，如同光芒灼伤他的眼睛。  
他要死了，在见过无数死亡之后，他越发清晰的感觉到了死的震颤。但他有点庆幸，哈利已经出发了，和布雷斯与卢娜带着一百二十人去了爱尔兰，他安全了。  
德拉科想告诉他不要回来了，不过他知道他还有很多方法知道这消息。于是他还是在那个硬币的边缘，写下了他最想写下的话。  
比如我爱你。

他还是没有写完。德拉科苦笑，在死降临之前，他最终还是没有做到。他想了想，在后面补上了那个U。  
触摸这里，发给特定的人，无论他身在何处。  
无论他身在何处。  
硬币上的话一闪消失了，德拉科把它放进口袋里，和那张照片紧贴在一起。  
“这是什么？”德拉科跟上另外三人的时候他们正在围着看一样东西。德拉科挤过去，发现地上有一扇门。  
“布雷斯发现了这个。”赫敏紧张地看了他一眼，“看起来像是个密室……”  
“走，进去看看。”罗恩退了一步，准备用阿拉霍洞开打开门，被布雷斯拦住了。“我们不知道里面有什么。如果这么贸然进去……”  
德拉科和赫敏对视了一下，对方点了点头。“没关系。“德拉科沉声说，一挥魔杖打开了门。  
一股绿色的气体立刻从门里飘了出来。尽管带着面罩，德拉科也知道这很可能有毒。他立刻向后退，看着布雷斯正在挥动着魔杖把那气体赶开。直到空气不再浑浊，德拉科才放开手走到边上向下看。  
深不见底。  
四个人互相看了看，罗恩苦笑了一下，“赫敏，如果下面还要下一场巫师棋我一点也不觉得惊讶。”德拉科看了两个人一眼，立刻领悟到他们说的是一年级的时候去找魔法石的故事。他又看了一眼布雷斯。“我们下去吧？”  
“嗯，这里面不知道会有什么，进去之后还是不要摘掉头盔比较好。”布雷斯点点头说。德拉科和赫敏对视了一眼。  
“说实话，马尔福，你真的变了挺多的。”在他们跳下去之前罗恩悄悄地说，“以前的你绝对不会干这种事，我说，跟我们一块跳到一个不知道有什么的洞里。”  
“是吗？”德拉科只是简单地回问了一句。罗恩又看看他，似乎有点无奈，就第一个跳了下去。  
德拉科慢慢顺着洞口滑下去，最后只靠十个手指攀住洞口边缘。他松开手，寒冷、潮湿的空气在他耳边呼呼掠过。如同飞翔的感觉让他有一瞬间失神。  
他自己其实也有觉察，从遇到哈利到现在，他一直都在变。那个心高气傲无忧无虑的小少爷，到被打击后一直挑衅对方的坏小子，又到那个六年级时一无所有险些被黑暗吞噬的自己，再到那个不知道从哪里来的如此多勇气和奸诈的间谍，最后到剩下这个人，他自己都快不认识了。  
只是没变的是，在前方熠熠生辉的希望。无论各种改变，他只是想越过千山万水，走到他身边。

终于他看见了下面的地面，德拉科立刻给自己施了一个悬浮咒，这使得他的落地很轻盈。但是他旁边的罗恩就不太幸运，他不但狠狠地摔了一下，还被下一个跳下来的布雷斯压在身上。  
德拉科没有理他们，向前走了几步。虽然深在地下，但是这并不是很黑，反而有不知道从哪里投下的光，这让德拉科能看清这里的格局。  
他才发现他们是在一个很长的洞的尽头，两边都有无数个小房间，看起来就像街道和临街的住户。德拉科走到其中一个门口向里面看，发现这里的格局的确和他们之前在伦敦租住的公寓有点像。这是什么时候的建筑，一千年前还是现在？会不会是那些逃过了爆炸的人没有去爱尔兰，而是躲在地下了呢？  
他继续向前走，细长的石洞逐渐展宽，最后形成了一片很宽阔的区域，看起来有点像一个小广场。广场的中间还有一个祭坛一样的东西，但是现在只剩下了一个弧形的顶端。  
突然他发现离他很近的地上趴着一个人。黑头发，穿着一身灰衣服，脸向下。德拉科涌起了不好的预感，他走过去，蹲在地上，翻过那个人。然而他看到的让他向后一滑，跌坐在了地上。  
那是哈利。

“不！”德拉科跌跌撞撞地从地上爬起来，把哈利抱在怀里。臂弯里传来冰冷的触觉，不是医生的人也会知道这身体早已经冷透，可他还是控制不住地把他知道的所有治疗咒语都施在这具身体上。  
哈利在他手臂里闭着眼睛，他比他记忆中要白，也没有眼镜。或许是长久地下生活的原因，皮肤显现出淡淡发青的苍白，只有尸斑使得他的脸上有一层淡淡的樱红色。尸僵已经过去了，他的身体很软，几乎像是靠在他怀里，黑色的头发凌乱地垂下，牙齿紧咬着，皱着眉头，看起来很痛苦。  
德拉科恍惚记得这神情，那是哈利做噩梦时的表情。过去他时常这样，在梦中挣扎像是被魇住了。彼时德拉科总是要尽量轻柔地叫醒他，在他冷汗淋漓时给他一个拥抱，直到痛苦从他脸上褪去。  
可是现在德拉科再也叫不醒他了，哪怕只是抹去痛苦，给他一个安详的长眠，他都做不到。  
德拉科不能控制自己的眼泪掉在哈利的脸上。从肤色和神态看，德拉科再清楚不过哈利是死于中毒。可谁会伤害哈利？为什么他越过一千年和重重迷雾找到他，竟然得到这么这个结局？  
恍惚之中他看到剩下三个人进来了，他感觉到罗恩•韦斯莱跑过来蹲在他身边，大声叫着哈利的名字，他也看到布雷斯站在他身边看着他，但是他只觉得他们已经离他很远了。  
突然他听见的是尖叫声，就像一把刀子撕破迷蒙。德拉科猛地抬头，看到赫敏正在歇斯底里地尖叫，而这在这个冷静的姑娘身上还是第一次见。  
德拉科顺着她的目光看去，那景象瞬间夺去了他的呼吸。就像是蛆虫在他身上缓缓蠕动而过，所有的皮肤都起了一层粟粒。  
在广场的另一端角落，还有五六十具横七竖八叠在一起的尸体，而他们全都是哈利。

“大概有二百多，这是少数。”布雷斯说，他刚刚去各个小洞里清点了“哈利”的数量。而在这个广场上有六十三具尸体，德拉科每一具都看过，全是哈利。  
其实他们也不尽相同，有的还很小看起来不到十岁，有些年龄大的已经白发苍苍。 只是那张脸绝对不会错。德拉科只觉得毛骨悚然，他是想见到哈利没错，可绝不是这个样子，看起来简直是给哈利施加了复制咒。  
“克隆人。”  
德拉科看向赫敏，后者被罗恩环着肩膀。而罗恩看起来也马上就要晕倒了。赫敏甩甩头，强打起精神：“克隆是一种麻瓜技术，利用人的染色体…算了染色体你也不懂，就是说，即使只有这个人的一根头发，也可以复制出无数一模一样的那个人。”  
德拉科不知道除了沉默还有什么可以言说。“所以我们追踪的…可能都是麻瓜们克隆出来的…复制哈利？”罗恩艰难地说。  
“不，”布雷斯突然说，“他们不是哈利。”

德拉科皱紧眉头，他已经开始跟不上了。  
“虽然长得是很像哈利，但是仔细看的话，哈利的脸似乎更方一点，这些人的下巴都很尖，个子也比哈利要高一些。再看这个睁着眼睛的人，他的眼睛是…”  
“人死后眼睛会褪色。”德拉科干涩地说。  
“那么他们的眼睛就都从绿色褪成了灰色？”  
德拉科沉默不语，与其说是不想说话还不如说是在否定这种可能。他看出来了，这些人是几乎和哈利一样，但是也带着鲜明的他的特征。  
这是………  
他和哈利的孩子。  
德拉科战栗着，几乎不敢继续这个念头。他似乎之前一直在把孩子的事按在脑后。它太没有真实感了以致于他无法想象关于它的任何事。  
可是此时这一切突然就出现了。而德拉科不明白他们为什么会出现在这里，还是以这种方式。难道在战争之后这个孩子落在了麻瓜手里？难道他们…是用来作实验的？  
德拉科屏住了呼吸。他想象着一个孩子，不，是他和哈利的孩子被麻瓜绑着，在他身上插上各式各样的管子…一阵强烈恶心涌上身体，他宁愿那么被伤害的是自己。  
但是从理智上还是说不通。这个孩子是怎么来的？如果他是被收养，那么从长相上来看，他和他们两人未免有些太相似。如果不是，那么两个男人又怎么可能生孩子？而且他对这个孩子没有丝毫的印象，难道在他死之前这个孩子还不存在？那么为什么哈利还会在他死后收养他，特别是在战事如此的格局之下？如果他是到了爱尔兰才被收养，那么为什么又会出现在这里？德拉科摇摇头，却看到赫敏正在看着自己。没有时间再去疑惑了。德拉科皱起眉，对她点了点头。

布雷斯走过来，“我发现那个祭台上好像有东西，你们要不要…”  
“除你武器！”赫敏突然大喝一声，布雷斯的魔杖应声飞了出去。


	16. Accelerating Universe

布雷斯的眼神有一瞬间的惊慌，然而很快就恢复了平静。“我们之间是不是有什么误会，亲爱的小姐？”  
他微微笑了笑，走过去想要捡起魔杖。德拉科快走了几步，把布雷斯的魔杖踩在脚底。  
布雷斯的脸色变了。“德拉科？”他的杏眼眯了起来，“这是什么意思？”  
“没有什么意思，布雷斯。”德拉科一弹魔杖，“incarcerous！”他的魔杖末端立刻喷出了一条绳子，把布雷斯绑了起来。他捡起布雷斯的魔杖，把玩着。“只是老同学叙叙旧而已，我发现我们来到一千年后还没有聊过天呢，布雷斯·扎比尼。”  
“只是叙旧需要这样吗，德拉科？”布雷斯索性靠在祭台边上，懒洋洋地说。  
“如果不是这样，对得起你这一路的苦心吗？”德拉科假笑着抱着手臂。  
“赫敏，这是怎么回事？”罗恩迷惑不解地问。赫敏紧紧抿着嘴，“从我们走到墓地的时候我就觉得有问题，似乎我们这一路一直有人指引，告诉我们该去哪里，在哪里发现什么…我开始以为是‘哈利’——如果他是哈利的话，因为的确是在通过影像、幻觉和德拉科的梦一步一步告诉我们该去哪儿。但是如果是哈利的话，不可能对我们的行踪如此清楚，除非有人告诉他。所以我觉得我们之中肯定有人跟他有联系。”  
德拉科眯着眼睛注视着布雷斯的神情，布雷斯看着赫敏，脸上挂着若有若无的微笑。  
“有了这个感觉，我就开始想我们这四个人…”赫敏沉吟了一下，“德拉科的可能性很小，因为他一直是那个被引诱的对象。我的情况我自己知道，你的话…看起来和一千年前也没有什么区别。所以只剩下布雷斯。”  
“这难道不应该归因于一千年前我和您的关系最平淡吗，赫敏？”布雷斯耸耸肩。  
“是，开始我也是这么想的，但是回想你的行为，看起来就觉得很有趣了。”赫敏露出了一个自信的微笑，“如果不算你为何会知道‘房产经销商’这个只有麻瓜世界才有的职业，你犯的第一个错误就是在麻瓜那里让我们开窗看到哈利，当然那时候可能你也没有什么别的好办法，毕竟外面的辐射让‘哈利’不可能在外面待太久，所以等我们自己去看几乎不可能。再说等我们看到哈利之后，激动之下也会忘记你那么不合时宜的要求。不过我一直在想，怎么会如此巧合？”  
“可要是就是巧合呢，小姐？”布雷斯微笑着说。  
“不，之后在破釜酒吧，你第一个找到酒吧破坏的痕迹；在对角巷你提出去古灵阁，然后又说去魔杖店；德拉科梦见哈利，在我们纠结于哈利说的话的含义时，你提醒我们去墓地……如果只是一件两件的巧合还好，但是这么多的巧合，我实在不能相信。”  
“其实这些你们也完全有可能发觉啊，只是你们被找哈利这件事冲昏了头脑而已。”布雷斯脸上的微笑丝毫不改。  
“我只问你一件事，布雷斯，”德拉科把魔杖指向布雷斯，“那个金蛋是怎么来的，它为什么会出现在我的睡袋里？”  
布雷斯脸上的笑容消失了。  
“我当然希望那个梦不是梦，现在看来，恐怕也的确不是梦，可是怎样才能让梦里的物品出现在现实中我的身边，这恐怕就要梦外之人帮助了吧？布雷斯，如果我没有记错，当时是你叫醒我的。”德拉科扬起下巴，“趁我没醒来之前把金蛋放在那里可不是什么困难的事啊，布雷斯。”  
“还有吗？”布雷斯轻轻地问，低着的头掩盖了他脸上的表情。  
“很长时间内我一直不能确定。没错，就像你当时说叫德拉科起床的事一样，无论是一千年前还是现在，一遇到哈利的事，德拉科，也包括我和罗恩，都会多多少少失去理智。但是回头来看这一切也都很明显不是吗？”赫敏慢慢地走过来，“把我们引到墓地麻瓜的小屋里偷听对话的也是你，家谱也是你发现的，还有，执意说在马尔福庄园烧死的那些是麻瓜…在报纸上见过房间并不是一个很有说服力的证据。再之后，我们对那个报道心存疑虑不想探究的时候是你执意让我们继续，到了霍格沃茨，发现墙上文字的人是你，发现这个洞的人也是你，这未免也太巧合了吧？”她看了一眼德拉科，又把视线移回布雷斯身上。  
“好极了…”布雷斯发出了一声轻笑，“你们一个有丈夫在身边，一个在追自己的爱人，就这样还能眉目传情，真是不得了。”他看向罗恩。  
“闭嘴！”罗恩猛地冲上来一拳打在他肚子上，“我信任赫敏不用你插嘴，你也不用挑事。”德拉科在他继续打下去之前把他拉开了。布雷斯已经被打得蹲在地上，德拉科放开罗恩，走过去，蹲在他对面。  
“我一直在想那个盒子，布雷斯，在破釜酒吧治好我的那个。后来我跟赫敏说起来，才知道那是麻瓜的3D生物打印机，但是那上面有一句话，说我可以用到它，那是谁写的？我总觉得很眼熟，直到那天看到墙上的文字我才想起来，那是你的字，布雷斯。”德拉科慢慢地说，布雷斯抬起头来，紧紧盯着他。  
“说到墙上的字…乔治•韦斯莱说的是对家人的怀念，卢娜•洛夫古德的意思也很明显——巫师的优点太过暴露，使得弱点也很容易被抓到，我的和哈利的自然不用说，但是你的，布雷斯，你刻下那句话是什么意思？”德拉科把魔杖尖抵在布雷斯咽喉，直迎着他的目光，“我也是想了很久才明白，那句话的重点不在于陌生和熟悉，而在于梦和醒。在那种情况下，梦自然指的是死亡，那么醒呢？”  
布雷斯的表情刺痛般扭曲了。  
“布雷斯，你知道我们会醒来，我们会在一千年后苏醒，你从一开始就知道。”  
布雷斯没有说话，他的眼睛炙热地闪烁着，紧盯着德拉科。德拉科控制着老魔杖不要爆出愤怒的火花。  
“我记得我是怎么死的，麻瓜向霍格沃茨投下了一颗威力巨大的炸弹，留在这里的人都死了。但是你和哈利去了爱尔兰，你是怎么死的布雷斯？卢娜说你死了一次活了两次，除了我们以后都要面对的死亡，一千年前你根本就没有死，你等了一千年把我们叫醒。”  
布雷斯张口似乎想要说话，但是只喷出了一口鲜血。德拉科慌张了一下，但愤怒立刻再次卷上他的心头。“告诉我你的目的布雷斯，你在为谁服务？你要把我们引到哪里去？”他抓住布雷斯的头盔迫使他看向自己，“还有哈利呢，哈利在哪？！”  
“哈利？”布雷斯突然笑了，在面罩上的血迹之后笑容看起来有些狰狞，“哈利死了。”  
德拉科的脑袋“轰”的一声，他死死地克制着自己不要给昔日的好友一个钻心剜骨。但是布雷斯还在继续说。“你真以为哈利能够活过一千多年？德拉科，你实在是太蠢了。”  
德拉科向后退了一步，急促地呼吸着。“别以为我不会对你做什么，布雷斯，你别觉得因为我们过去是朋友所以你就…”  
“对啊，我知道你会，你不是一直这么对待老朋友的吗？”布雷斯呵呵地笑着，“克拉布和高尔一直跟着你，可你呢？不是在有求必应室起火的时候一样抛下了他们吗？”  
“他们没有跟着我他们只是…那个时候我父亲入狱，黑魔王不信任我们家的时候他们立刻就在落井下石！再说当时我们家已经到了哈利这一边了而他们却在想怎么杀了哈利！”  
“对啊，所以最后哈利试图去救他们，而你完全没有。他们愚蠢，你觉得他们配不上你所以你从来没有把他们当朋友，跟班还差不多。不过德拉科，对跟了十几年的跟班如此冷酷，还真有你们马尔福的特点。”  
“克拉布和高尔跟这些有什么关系？你不会是为了他们报仇的吧？”德拉科咬着牙问，老魔杖戳在布雷斯衣服上嘶嘶地吐着火花。  
“…”沉默。布雷斯低下头，“克拉布和高尔无关紧要，那么潘西呢？”

“潘西？”德拉科重复了一遍，他手里的魔杖熄灭下来。  
“对啊，潘西。你不会连名字都不记得了吧？”布雷斯微微笑着，但那笑容却因为痛楚扭曲了。“你最好的异性朋友，一直喜欢你的女人…”  
“她，她不是和你…你们不是…”德拉科向后趔趄了一步，脑子里一片混乱。  
“是。”布雷斯沉静地说，隔着面罩他眼中的泪水清晰可辨——德拉科这才发现这是他第一次见到老友如此悲伤的神情，“她是和我结了婚没错，但是她从始至终都在喜欢你，而我只是像和金妮在一起的西莫一样。德拉科，我们从小受到教育让我们从来不曾外露过自己的感情，潘西是这样，我也是这样。”  
德拉科不知道应该说什么，就像罗恩说过的，他知道年少时潘西总喜欢跟着自己，但是似乎在和哈利交往之后这件事就被抛在了脑后。而布雷斯，布雷斯一直在换女朋友，直到他和潘西在一起…  
“难怪你会恨我…”德拉科艰难地说。  
“不，我不是为了这个恨你。如果只为了这个…我早就看明白了。”布雷斯抬起头，脸上带着狂热的恨意，“可是你在她被麻瓜劫走之后想到的不是救她而是去和哈利找到麻瓜请愿，你在她死之后什么都没做除了不去参加那个该死的会，会场爆炸之后你只想要把你和哈利藏起来。麻瓜攻破不了马尔福庄园就万事大吉？把哈利送到一千年后让他安全无事就万事大吉？德拉科，没错，你就像你说的，你从来没有关心过别人，无论是克拉布、高尔、潘西还是魔法界你都从来没有关心过，你的脑袋里除了哈利根本没有别的！你还很骄傲是吗？你还把自己当成为爱情奉献的罗曼小说？你还觉得很了不起？你就是个懦夫，德拉科，你就是个懦夫…我真不知道潘西为什么会喜欢上你这种人…”  
德拉科虚弱地握着手里的魔杖，低头看着布雷斯——他的嘴角一直在渗出鲜血。他不知道该说什么，只是觉得自己似乎真的从来没想过这些事。他知道自己从小接受的教育便是如此，马尔福眼里没有朋友只有利益。直到遇上哈利，他才知道心里是如何盛下一个人。这或许是命运，也或许是他的个性一早埋下的因果，但德拉科无言以对，因为即使再重复一遍，他依旧会选择哈利，选择曾经做过的事。  
“所以呢，所以你就做了这些事？”他再次蹲下身平视布雷斯，“你还没有回答我的问题。”  
“不，你还不知道，德拉科，为了不让你们仇恨麻瓜哈利抹去了你们所有关于战争的记忆，你就像个白痴一样，德拉科，你根本不了解你的懦弱。要不是我轰开了马尔福庄园的门见到哈利，你恐怕就要软禁着你的小情人一直幸福终老了…”  
德拉科的脑子里掠过一条闪电，“我梦里那声巨响是你？！是你炸开大门的声音？！你破坏了庄园的防御魔法所以之后麻瓜才能看到它？！”德拉科站起身一脚踢在布雷斯肚子上，“你毁了马尔福庄园！！！”  
“不，是你德拉科，一直都是你，是你们马尔福的愚蠢胆怯懦弱…”布雷斯剧烈地咳嗽着，扬起的血沫给他苍白的脸染上红晕，“就连霍格沃茨，如果不是你执意要留下这里怎么会毁灭？”  
“我不想听你再说什么了，告诉我你为什么这么做，你要干什么？”德拉科拉住他的衣领，“我不会对你施恶咒，为了潘西，但我不保证对你不做出别的什么事来。”  
“为了麻瓜，”布雷斯突然笑了起来，“一千年前我毁坏核电站的时候就是为了置他们于死地，不能灭绝的只有巫师…”  
“是你毁坏了核电站！”赫敏突然尖叫起来，“巫师核电站！导致麻瓜伦敦毁灭的…”  
“没错，是我，这一点连哈利都不知道，不然他也不可能复活我，他本来就不同意我来做‘引路人’，如果不是我自杀而卢娜又反对这计划的话…”他又咳出来一口鲜血，“至于我要让你们去哪儿…德拉科，你还想见到哈利最后的结局的话，你必须跟我来。”  
德拉科抱着手臂看着他，他知道布雷斯提出了一个他无法拒绝的条件。他看了看赫敏和罗恩，他们也在目光炯炯地看着他。“好，我跟你去。”  
“我们也是。”他们说。德拉科有点不忍心地看了两人一眼，但是赫敏对他坚定地点了点头。  
布雷斯露出了一个微笑，他挪动着站起身，靠在祭台边上。他头盔上尽是自己的血迹，虚弱地摇摇晃晃，罗恩忍不住扶了他一下。“你们都站在这里，手放在石柱上。”他慢慢地说，“然后你们就要去到你想去的地方。”  
“门钥匙？”罗恩问。  
“不，是BED。”布雷斯说着，也尽量靠近了石台。德拉科看着他移动的困窘，并不打算松开那魔咒。  
“BED是…”赫敏问，但是她的声音还没终止就消失了，德拉科看到她的身体猛地变成了一团光粒，然后刷的一声消失不见了。他来不及思考更多了，当他自己也是这样消失在空气中。

经过了不知道多久，德拉科发现自己站到了一个圆盘上，身边是赫敏和罗恩。他们正在某个大厅里。那大厅的天花板很高很高，看起来像是古代王国的宫殿。而大厅的尽头是一个高台，上面坐着一个金发的男人，由于太远了，不能让人看清，但他绝不是哈利。  
布雷斯最后一个出现，立刻跪倒在了他们出现的地方。不知何处冲上来两个带着面具的黑发人给他松了绑，把他抬了下去。  
高台上那个男人起身，向他们走了过来。德拉科忍不住观察到他走起路来很有威严。这或许就是幕后的关键人物，他暗暗握紧了老魔杖。然而当来人走到近处，他却惊呆了。  
面前的青年有着削尖的下巴，穿着一身灰色的衣服，衣服上写着一个IV，个子很高。他一头整齐的浅金色头发向后梳着，露出宽阔的额头和一双翠绿的眼睛。——他长得和德拉科不是特别像，但是依旧能让人看出他是谁。  
青年微微弯下身，对震惊的三人鞠了一躬，“不好意思这一路上让三位辛苦了，我是斯科皮•马尔福，欢迎各位来到第二巫师地下，”他抬起头，露出一个灿烂的微笑，“特别是您，我的父亲。”


	17. Zero Point Energy

德拉科茫然地坐在高台中央的座椅上，青年一定要让他坐在这里而自己坐在了下手，似乎德拉科才是这里的王。他看着面前的青年。如果不是知道他是谁，德拉科甚至会觉得他更年长一点。他正在侧着身子跟赫敏交谈，但是德拉科听不清楚他们在说什么。  
德拉科忍不住观察他的侧脸，其实他和哈利和自己长得都不是特别像，比起那个地穴里成堆的尸体要差太远，只是从感觉上他们很相似，却又说不上来更像他或者哈利。  
“怎么了，父亲？”他歪过头来，看着德拉科，那双绿眼睛如同潭水倒映着德拉科的影子。但是这又和哈利不同，不是哈利那种一眼就能看到底的清澈，而是深潭尽处见不到底的深邃。  
“不，没有什么，你接着说吧，第一巫师地下是吗？就是我们找到的那个地穴？”  
“哦，是的，第二代传承体克隆到第七代，建立起第一个地下政权，但是说实话，他们没有什么发展，在2638年就被迪克特家族的人用巴塞尔毒气灭亡了。”  
“等等，那个什么第二代传承体…”罗恩惶恐不安的目光在斯科皮和德拉科脸上来回扫过，“说的是…哈利和德拉科的…儿子？”  
“没错，从生物学意义上来说，可以这么说。”斯科皮面带微笑着说，“因为我们并不是由传统意义上的有性生殖产生的，而是通过DNA融合技术——就是拿两位父亲的细胞去分化后各取出一半染色体，模仿正常生殖过程合成出来的人类。”他沉思了一下，看向德拉科，“准确说，我们称呼您为父亲更合适，因为我们的Y染色体是来自您的。”  
德拉科完全没有听懂。  
“那…嗯…你们现在是第几代？有多少人？除了你们这些克隆人就没有其他的巫师在了吗？”韦斯莱不安地抓着胳膊，“还有，你为什么和哈利长得不是很像？”  
“我们目前把自己称为第三代，第一代是直接的DNA融合产物，第二代——也就是刚刚说过建立了第一巫师地下的那些，由少数的基因分离技术的产物和绝大多数第一代的继续克隆产生，第三代是我们，基因分离已经比较成熟，所以我的基因主要来自于德拉科•马尔福，”他向德拉科点了点头，“也因此我和另一位父亲长得不是特别相似。至于我们有多少人…因为我们资源有限，而所有婴儿的诞生都可以由专门的技术调控的，所以我们一般不会让人数超过三百人。”  
“婴儿的出生是由技术调控？”赫敏皱起眉头，“这么说你们还是没有有性生殖吗？”  
“是的，这也是迫不得已，因为我们没有女性。”  
“什么？”赫敏捂住了嘴，“如果我没记错的话…你们既然可以分离染色体重组，那么直接把两个X拼在一起不就可以了吗？”  
“理论上是这样没错，但是很不幸，哈利的X染色体上有一个隐性致病基因，我们寻找了很久也没有把它找出来，所以现在只有Y上有等位显性才能使得胚胎成活。这样您就可以看出，我们是多么迫切地需要一些新的基因了。”  
“那你们为什么不和外面的麻瓜通婚呢？”  
“一方面，在麻瓜伦敦毁灭之后，麻瓜世界一直有严苛的户籍系统，这让我们没法冒着被发现的危险混入那个世界——当然之前也有人这么做过，第一代中就有一个人进入了麻瓜大学还学习了好几年，他给当时松散的第一代们带来了麻瓜的技术，促使了第二代的产生，但是第二代也因此一开始就暴露了踪迹。另外一方面，巫师的魔法基因组极为珍贵，我们也不想让其他血统来污染它。”  
“看起来这的确有你们马尔福的风范。”罗恩说，但是赫敏打断了他，“那么你让布雷斯把我们引到这里，就是为了获得我们的染色体？”  
“当然不是。”斯科皮摇了摇头，“当然我们也希望如此，但是这并不是最主要的目的。”他在椅子的扶手上按了几下，一块大屏幕立刻投射在了空中，他指着那块屏幕上巨大的宇宙飞船。“麻瓜为了获得巫师的基因组，承诺会在明天用星舰把你们送离地球，而我们的目的是趁机劫持那个星舰，和你们一起去别的星球生活。毕竟在地球继续待下去，即使不说这里的环境这么恶劣，就凭着我们还要永远冒着被麻瓜发现的危险，我们也不可能壮大。只有去外星球完全和麻瓜分离开，我们才能构建自己的社会。我们已经勘察好，在天龙座的NGC10214，麻瓜新建的太空城还未投入使用，只有建筑工人在那里的话我们应该可以轻易侵占它…”  
“那么你们为什么不自己造一艘星舰？”赫敏问，“既然你们的科技如此发达？”  
斯科皮笑了一声，“我们的科技在你们看起来是发达的，但是离麻瓜还差很远很远，即使论上魔法我们也不一定能胜过他们。再说制造星舰所需要的材料我们也没有。”  
赫敏若有所思地点点头，斯科皮看向德拉科，“那么父亲，您们会和我们合作吗？”  
德拉科眯起眼睛看着他，斯科皮依然笑着，只是那笑意并未抵达眼睛。  
“好。”德拉科说，“就像我们还有选择一样。”

商议了明天的大致情况后，斯科皮让另一群带着面具的人送他们去休息，但是德拉科并没有离开。  
“您为什么不去休息呢？要知道，今天晚上我们还会安排您和大家见面，您在我们心中可如同创世的神一样。”  
“你并没有讲霍格沃茨灭亡到第一个政权建立之间的事。”德拉科对斯科皮的话不置可否，只是抱着胳膊，“也就是说…”  
“也就是说我并没有讲述哈利•波特最后的结局是吗？”斯科皮一笑，“父亲，我知道您会最关心这个。”  
德拉科只是紧紧抿着嘴，不说话。斯科皮从袖子里拿出一根金属棒一挥，他们脚下的高台突然旋开了一个洞口，一个石盆从洞中慢慢升起。“这是…冥想盆？”德拉科走过去，看着其中旋转的银色物质。“这是哈利的记忆？”  
“不只是他，来自第一代传承体的，来自扎比尼先生的…我们力求拼出当时的原貌。”斯科皮笑笑，“这是我们历代传承体最珍贵的东西，它讲述了我们是怎么来的。我没有说那些是因为我觉得您更愿意亲自看到。”  
德拉科低下头，深吸了一口气，探入了冥想盆。

坠落。  
如同羽毛一样轻盈，他的身体从灰色的天空摇曳而下，穿过层层的云。  
不知道过了多久的坠落，德拉科的双脚终于触及到了地面。他向四周看了看，发现自己站在一座建筑物残破的围墙上，周围到处是滚落的石头和焦黑的木质。  
他瞬间就知道了这是在哪儿——爆炸之后的霍格沃茨。  
“哈利！”  
德拉科猛地低头，在他脚下的中庭里，两个人正在艰难地跨过爆炸后的遗迹，似乎在搜寻什么。尽管相隔很远，但是德拉科一眼就看到了前面那个人的黑发。他从围墙上跳下来，轻盈地落地。  
他寻找的人就站在他面前。  
越过一千年的时间，德拉科看到哈利正在深一脚浅一脚地走着，风卷起他的袍子，撕裂的边缘像是一面撕裂的旗帜。德拉科注意到他的头发几乎长到了肩膀，依旧横七竖八地支着，下巴也冒出了淡淡的胡茬。尽管他在战时也从来不修边幅，但从还没有如此狼狈与落魄过。德拉科伸手想要触及他，然而手指却只是穿过了他的身体，握着一把虚空。  
“你真的认为你能找到他？”布雷斯慢吞吞地跟在哈利后面，“如果杨说的是真的那我们在这里也很危险。”  
哈利摇摇头，似乎正准备说什么，但他突然站住了，就在中庭的那棵树底。德拉科顺着他的目光看去—一个人仰面躺在那里，浅金色的头发染上灰尘。  
德拉科的尸体。  
德拉科回头看着哈利，哈利的脸上写着震惊。德拉科明白，他早就知道他已经死了，不然也不可能来这里找他，但是他始终不能接受他已经死了，抱着熹微的幻想追逐，直到现实的景象让自己彻底死心。  
德拉科明白，感同身受。  
哈利快速走向那尸体，却在几步外的地方停下了。德拉科看着他，震惊在他的脸上褪去，覆盖而来的不是悲伤，而是一种古怪的骇人的空洞。他再次迈开脚步，慢慢地走过去，跪在德拉科身前，托起他的脖子让他的头靠在自己胸口。那双翡翠色的眼睛里滚落泪水，但是却没有一丝光芒，仿佛已经失去了所有的光芒。  
他轻轻地叫了一声，“德拉科。”  
泪水冲开脸上的污脏落在德拉科脸上，而哈利的表情依然空洞着，似乎流泪的并不是他。德拉科站在一边看着他，看着他和死去的自己。他突然绝望地希求着死去的人是哈利，而让自己承受比死更绝望的活下去。  
“你打算怎么办？”布雷斯问。  
哈利没有说话，但他眨了眨眼睛，低下头看着德拉科的尸体。  
“我们现在不可能去顾及一个死人，哈利，死去的人太多了…”  
“我要重启苏醒计划。”哈利突然抬起头。

场景一瞬间塌陷，疯狂旋转的周遭不知过了多久才停了下来。德拉科发现自己站在一棵苹果树下，树上开着雪白的苹果花——这是戈德里克山谷中他与哈利的家。  
“我在你脑子里看到了好多特茛弱虫哈利，比德拉科以前的还要多…”卢娜坐在茶桌边，端着一杯红茶。在轻雾中她的脸更加迷幻。而哈利只是笑了笑，“是的我是，卢娜。我也知道你不会支持我。”  
“当时反对的不是你们吗？在德拉科要留下纳威的尸体被你们发现时？”布雷斯坐在一边的台阶上，德拉科不由自主地注意到他和哈利都瘦了很多。  
“不一样了。”哈利放下手中的茶杯，看向一边。  
“只是因为死的人是德拉科？”  
“不，”哈利的眉头刺痛般皱了起来，“我看到他的时候…我是想无论如何都让他再活过来，但我现在想的是我们必须要留下巫师界，从我不得不去签…”他深吸了一口气，“投降书。”  
“麻瓜…”卢娜用做梦般的声音说，“他们让你可以随意生活，至于我们…在隔离区不能用魔法，但是大家不用担心没有吃的，我们也可以在隔离区等着机会重建…”  
哈利突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，几乎要把心脏咳出来。德拉科抿紧嘴唇，走到他身后，把手虚搭在他的肩膀上——虽然他不知道，也感觉不到。  
哈利停止了咳嗽，向后靠在椅背上。他的脸色惨白，嘴唇微微地颤抖着，过了许久才说话。“隔离区的水有问题。”  
“什么？”布雷斯猛地站了起来。  
“看管我的人说漏了嘴，当然他可能是故意告诉我的。隔离区大家的饮水中被加了东西。不是有毒，是绝育。”  
另外两个人的脸色都变了。“这么说他们是想…”  
“如果德拉科他们不在一千年后醒来，我们就是最后一代巫师了。”  
德拉科紧紧咬住嘴唇，即使他知道惊呼或恸哭都不会惊扰面前的三个人。布雷斯猛地站起身来，“啪”地一声消失了。哈利端着茶，长叹了一口气，“他这样没关系吗？”  
“可以在隔离区外指定的地方幻影显形。”卢娜说，浅色的眉毛淡淡皱着——这让她看起来没有那么不真实了。“布雷斯的大脑里都是瑞坩虻，他已经被控制了。”  
哈利只是露出一个虚弱的微笑，“我知道，我一直觉得很愧对他，如果不是我执意在当时他也不会受到强辐射。”他顿了一下问，“他的病怎么样了？”  
“麻瓜有很好的医生。”卢娜简单地说，“你呢？”  
德拉科不由自主地掐住自己。  
“我们也就最多活这些年了。”哈利慢慢地说，“我不知道把他们送到未来对还是不对，我只是知道德拉科做这件事是有道理的。只是…我还是背叛了他的希望，我实在是不想再开始另一段生活了。”  
卢娜没有说话，她的眼睛里像是云后的月亮，闪烁着温和的光。她把一只手放在哈利的手臂上，哈利回过头来，看了她一眼。  
“不要恐惧死亡，也不要期望，”卢娜喃喃地说，“坦然地接受它，哈利，你要学会安静地迎接它。”  
“我做不到，德拉科的死亡或是我的，我都做不到。”  
场景再次塌陷，再浮起时德拉科发现自己还在那棵苹果树下，只是苹果花都已经谢了。哈利依然坐在那套茶桌边，腿上盖着毯子。他看起来更瘦了，曾经小麦色的皮肤也变成了病态的苍白。德拉科不敢走近，只是远远地看着他。  
“没问题吗，坐在外面？”卢娜从门口慢慢走进来，她胖了点，看起来也没有那么梦幻了，走到哈利身边，帮他扯了扯毯子。  
哈利只是虚弱地微笑着，“我是知道你要来。”  
卢娜点点头，“那件事已经办妥了。”  
“谢谢，”哈利说，“我知道你始终不同意，所以更要谢谢你。”  
卢娜坐在哈利身边。“我没想到布雷斯会那么做，”她喃喃地说，“我不知道他为什么如此执念于引路人。”  
哈利不置可否地点点头，从毯子下面拿出一叠文件，“我在给我治疗的医生那里偷到了这个，我只能看懂大概，我猜你能知道这是怎么回事。”  
卢娜拿过文件，“DNA融合技术？”  
“试管婴儿的新形式。”哈利的眼睛在镜片后闪着光，“或许你，如果可以做到的话，可以融合我和德拉科的细胞。”  
“可以…”卢娜点点头，“那么你和德拉科…就相当于有了一个孩子。”  
“是，”哈利低下头，但是很快就抬了起来，“一方面如果这个技术可以实行，我们也就有了下一代的巫师，那么巫师世界就有了延续下去的可能，另一方面…”他移开目光，“也算是我自私。”  
卢娜站起身，“我回去看一下，对于遗传学我不如纳威了解，但是我可以试一下。”

德拉科又一次跌落，直到再次落在那棵苹果树下。这次它粗了很多，枝桠上已经长满了青涩的苹果。从远处慢慢走过来两个人。德拉科眯起眼睛看着他们——那是头发苍白的年迈的卢娜和…  
年轻的，二十岁出头的哈利。  
德拉科瞬间就否定了自己，那是第一代传承体，和他在第一地下看到的那些尸体一模一样。只是他看起来神采奕奕，比哈利更像哈利。  
哈利坐着轮椅从屋子里出来，他看起来也比卢娜年轻，只是头发有些发灰了，大约四十岁左右的样子。德拉科突然觉得像是吃了一把碎玻璃——这是他第一次有机会见到他老去的样子。  
“好久不见，哈利。”卢娜喃喃地说。  
“是啊，二十年了，”哈利露出一个微笑，他的眼中平静无波，显得安定，却又似乎少了什么，“这是…？”  
“父亲，”第一代向前走了一步，弯下腰，“我叫詹姆•波特。”  
“我记得…我记得那本书的最后，我的儿子也叫这个名字。”哈利摇摇头，抖了一下魔杖变出一把椅子，“二十年前我见到你的时候你还没有名字。”  
“谢谢父亲愿意冬眠二十年来见现在的我，”詹姆坐在椅子上，“父亲的病怎么样了？”  
哈利并没有回答这个问题，“当年我和卢娜商议我可能无法等到你成年，所以由她来帮助你长大，而我暂时冬眠等到你长大再来看你。现在想起来，这应该算是我逃避了责任。”他的神情黯淡了一下，“我父亲也叫詹姆，现在你也叫詹姆…不，其实你更应该姓马尔福。”他轻轻摇着头，“不过你长得一点也不像个马尔福。如果那个人看到恐怕会非常不高兴。”  
不，他没有。德拉科轻声说。  
“不过父亲，我有些事情需要请求您。”詹姆•波特犹豫着说，“我希望你能留下更多的DNA。”  
哈利皱起眉，但是立刻就舒展开了，“我和德拉科的细胞都经过了霍格沃茨的核弹辐射，制造出你的时候也是花了很大力气才找出完整的部分，所以我的DNA即使留下也恐怕需要大量的修复工作。”  
“修复工作可以依靠以后科技的发展，父亲。”詹姆微笑着说，翘起嘴角的样子看起来像德拉科，“我们如果想要在组建社会，不可能全部克隆我一个人。”  
哈利犹豫地点点头，“好。”他想了想，“还有我的记忆，我也会一起留下。”  
“谢谢您父亲。”  
“不…”哈利的目光望向苹果树，一瞬间德拉科几乎以为他看到了自己，但他终又移开了目光。“这不只是为了你们。”  
卢娜突然摇了摇头。  
哈利转头看着卢娜，他的笑容熄灭了，只剩下疲惫，他说，“我还是很想念他，不，我比以前更想念他。”

德拉科站在那里，旋转的场景就像漩涡将他再一次吞没，但是他已经感觉不到那些。直到再一次站在苹果树下。那是秋天，苹果变红了。他看着哈利坐在那里，就像这些年一样，但是这里最终只剩下他一人，还有空气中馥郁的苹果香气。  
叶子落了，结了果子，一年一年。  
哈利坐在茶椅上，仰着头看着苹果树。他身边的茶桌上放着两杯红茶，还有一小碟蔓越莓曲奇，像是在等着谁共用一场下午茶。秋天的阳光洒在他脸上，柔和了消瘦的线条，模糊了他的轮廓，也抹去了这些年岁月留下的印痕，让他看起来很小，比他所见的所有记忆都小，小得像是他们初见时那个瘦小的男孩。  
只是他的眼睛不像那时，那些双翠绿的眼睛里，经年闪烁跳跃的火光都已经离去，只剩下平静。他一直在看着那棵苹果树，出神而安静，几乎不眨眼睛。  
可他永远也看不到德拉科就站在苹果树下，也在看着他。  
突然“叮”的一声，德拉科吓了一跳，却看到哈利的手伸进衣袋，拿出了一枚金灿灿的硬币。他眯起眼睛看了那硬币好久，惊讶跃上他的脸。  
就像冰封的湖面骤然解冻，碧绿的眼睛同时闪现光芒与泪水。哈利微笑着，举起那枚硬币，放在嘴边亲吻。  
他说，他虚弱的说但是德拉科真切地听到了，他说我也是。  
然后哈利带着微笑，闭上了眼睛。  
他手中的硬币落在地上，闪烁着一句越过一千年的我爱你。


	18. Heat Death

德拉科从冥想盆中抬起脸来，记忆如同水一般在脸侧褪去。斯科皮看着他，扬着下巴。“我希望你能接受您看到的。”'  
德拉科疲惫地点点头。他能接受，但是永远也无法接受。  
“所以那些含义可以解释了吗？”他慢慢地问，“谁死后还在说话——卢娜留下了纸条指引我们真相。谁死了两次，生了一次——罗恩和赫敏在一千年前死过一次，一千年后他们还会自然死去一次。谁死了一次，生了两次——布雷斯本来一千年前不该死去，所以那次死亡不被计算，他只会在之后死去一次。”德拉科抬起头，“那么死而不生和生而不死呢？”  
“死而不生，因为你是亚当，是我们所有人的父。”斯科皮微笑着，“生而不死…”  
“因为他的记忆永在，他的生命也通过你们传承了下去？”  
“是的，我认为是的。”斯科皮简单地说，“父亲，我们之后再谈这些，我的兄弟们在外面等着要见您。”德拉科疲惫地点点头，拉了拉衣服，和斯科皮一起走出去。两个带着面具的人给他们打开了这个房间的大门。  
“他们为什么带着面具？”德拉科轻声问。  
“恐怕您不会想要看到那么多相同的脸，”斯科皮笑笑，“而且面具本身就可以构成一种差别，不是吗？”  
德拉科没有说话，沉默地走出去。他发现自己置身于另一个高台上，下面是黑压压的人群，赫敏和罗恩已经换了一身衣服，站在高台的另一边，布雷斯坐在稍远处。  
下面的人群因为德拉科的出现起了一阵骚动，所有人都在议论，但是他听不清议论的是什么。还有一个个带着面具的人在人群中快速穿行。他麻木地向下看去，所有人长得都有些像，但是比那些克隆的已经好太多了。只是除了斯科皮，所有的人都是黑发。德拉科又想起第一代最后见到哈利的样子，直到第一排的一个人攫住了他的视线。  
他和哈利太像了，几乎一模一样。他穿着和斯科皮一模一样的衣服，只是上面印着一个XIII，正抬着头看着他，扬着下巴眯着眼睛，微微挑起眉毛，这神情又和德拉科如出一辙。他似乎看到了德拉科也在看他，挑起一边嘴角微笑。德拉科立刻从那个微笑知道了他是谁。  
“你们就是用他的影像来伪装哈利的？”德拉科问斯科皮。对方快速扫了一眼，点了点头，似乎不愿多说什么。德拉科又转回那个人，而他已经转开了目光。  
突然一边冲出来一个人，他几乎冲上了高台，举着手臂大喊，“我们不相信…”还没说完就被一道绿光击中胸口倒下了。德拉科惊慌的向后退了一步，然而下面的人群却转为了死寂，一丝骚动也没有。他转头看了看伙伴们，罗恩紧紧环着赫敏的肩膀，都是惊魂未定。他们一起看向斯科皮，斯科皮只是笑笑。  
“父亲，每个社会都会有一些渣滓，有些可怜人不相信您们的存在，受到某些心怀叵测之徒挑拨，”他有意无意地扫了一眼第一排那个人，“总是妄想颠覆现在，所以及时清除他们才能保证社会的运转不是吗？”他耸耸肩，“不过实在不好意思让你们受惊了，你们先去休息吧，等我们到了星舰上再说也不迟。”他引着德拉科和另外两人走进大门，后面是带面具的几个人推着他们。  
德拉科回头，越过层层人群，他只看到那个人看着他，露出一个诡谲的笑容。  
布雷斯坐在高台上，闭上眼睛。

这一夜过的很漫长，德拉科在赫敏和斯科皮的商讨中昏昏沉沉，脑海中只是反复哈利记忆里的一切。这一夜也过的很短暂，赫敏已经联络了麻瓜，他们将在一处高地等待星舰到来。  
德拉科茫然的站着，他知道他们的背后隐藏着几乎所有第三代，他也恍惚明白这和巫师的延续哈利的希望息息相关，但是他只是觉得很累了，对面前这一切都有一种不真实感。  
“来了。”罗恩轻轻碰了碰他，德拉科抬起头，看到一个银色的有小岛大小的东西在天上落下，用红漆写着一个X。“是‘普朗克’号？我们一开始以为是‘自然选择’号。”赫敏皱着眉头轻声说，“我们四个人应该用不到普朗克号这么大的星舰。”  
布雷斯突然一晃，德拉科伸手想扶他一把，但是他坚持着站稳了，沉声说，“准备好魔杖。”  
星舰在他们面前缓缓停下，熄灭了它身后蓝色的火光。船身上一道门无声的划开了，那个古人类研究所的麻瓜走下来，向他们开心的打了个招呼。德拉科努力试图想起他的名字，可是那记忆实在太稀薄了。他向前迈了一步，也准备回以问候，但他耳中斯科皮预先给他们超微对讲机却尖锐地响了起来，“快跑父亲，快离开…”  
信号“嗤”得一声没有了。德拉科紧张的看了一眼赫敏，她显然也听到了同样的话，也在不知所措地看向他。  
“怎么了我的老朋友们？你们难道不希望跟我们一起去更美好的家园吗？”那个麻瓜向他们走了一步，罗恩迎着他走上去，挠挠头，“那个，不好意思哈…我们还需要在地球多待一段时间。”  
“怎么，你们没有处理完么？”那个麻瓜看向赫敏，赫敏紧紧绞着手指，“是的我们…”  
“是因为要和他们处理吗？”那个麻瓜一挥手，德拉科看到一群握着武器的麻瓜正推搡着另一群捆着双手的人走来，他在前面看到了熟悉的面孔——斯科皮马尔福，那个长得像哈利的年轻人，还有所有的第三代传承体。  
他想起这个麻瓜叫什么名字了。  
他叫帕森理索•迪克特，他是那个毁灭第二代的迪克特家族的人。

“不！”赫敏尖叫了一声，罗恩甩出一个咒语——不，只是作出了一个这样的动作，他的魔杖一点反应都没有。帕森理索迪克特耸耸肩，“你们已经知道了电磁罩的事为什么还会做出这样徒劳的事？”  
德拉科紧紧捏着老魔杖，但是他不知道还能用它做什么。“你怎么会知道我们…”布雷斯问。  
“早在你们苏醒刚开始的时候就被注射了纳米级的脑磁检测装置，虽然理论上我们能够知道你们所想的一切，但是可惜地球的技术有限，我们只能接收到你们听见的东西，不过这也足够了不是吗？说实话，我们还真没想到韦斯莱先生会有过敏反应，我们还一度担心被发现了呢。”帕森理索•迪克特微笑着说，德拉科想起了自己检测过罗恩的手臂。他不自觉地把手放在口袋里，捻着那张照片。  
“那为什么不在一开始就直接抓住我们？”罗恩激烈地挥动着魔杖，但是那似乎只变成一根普通的木棍，没有丝毫反应。“别白费力气了韦斯莱先生，要知道这样的电磁场可是连第二代他们用的合金魔杖对魔法放大效果都能屏蔽，何况是你们这些一千年前的货色了。”帕森理索迪克特走过来，随手抓住罗恩手中的魔杖头，“如果一开始就抓住你们，怎么能引出他们呢？”他指向第三代们，“如果一开始他们就直接找到你们，把真相说出来。可能我们的速度还可以快一些。没想到他们也有这么多顾虑，一方面怕你们不相信，非要让你们自己找到才算，另一方面也不信任你们，还弄出那么多考验的法子。马尔福先生，这种优柔寡断的做法很像您的后代不是吗？”  
德拉科什么都没有说，他也什么都说不出口。其实早在细微之处就有很多线索，比如二十分钟刷新一次的地图为何没有显示他和罗恩的影像，为什么他们探查仓库如此顺利，为何只有那一篇报道被搜索到…但他，他们从没察觉。  
绝望像是从心底浮上的冰，只是让他觉得周身冰冷。  
哈利，我该怎么办，哈利。  
“好了，有很多话我们可以去星舰上再说也不迟，各位。”迪克特一挥手，脸上仍然带着那副微笑。“现在请几位登上星舰吧，我们一样会优待各位的，不过恐怕需要各位多配合一下我们的实验了。”  
“什么样的实验？”布雷斯问，他的声音超乎寻常的沉静。  
“这可不好说，扎比尼先生，不过我们最感兴趣的肯定是遗传方面的内容和魔法…不过，我们对女巫和泥巴种，是这么叫的吗，也一样感兴趣，毕竟这是很少有的材料，是吧？”  
德拉科下意识地伸手去抓罗恩，可他晚了一步。罗恩像只受伤的狮子一样吼了一声扑向迪克特，却在根本没有接近他的时候被两个麻瓜抓住了。迪克特走过来，依旧面带微笑——可是他抬起一把手枪，黑洞洞的枪口对着罗恩额头。  
“韦斯莱先生，冲动可不是一个好习惯。冲动就能解决问题吗？不，冲动只会让问题变的更糟，你觉得呢？”  
德拉科看向赫敏，她正死死地咬着自己的嘴唇，嘴角已经渗出了血。“别乱看！”一个麻瓜从德拉科身后踹了他一脚，德拉科猝不及防地跪倒在地，自从庄园就磕破的膝盖流血了。  
“别这么粗暴嘛。”迪克特依旧拿枪指着罗恩，却对着德拉科和善地说，“马尔福先生，我们绝对不会伤害你们这么宝贵的实验材料。只要你们配合，我们就能达成共识是吗？”  
不。德拉科想说，但他只是嘴唇无声地煽动了一下。  
“好，我们配合你。”布雷斯走过来，扶起德拉科。一个麻瓜想要过来拦住他，但是布雷斯无声地挡开了。“但你必须保证我们所有人的生命。”  
“你们四个，当然可以。”迪克特收回枪，耸了耸肩，“但是他们…”他一指传承体们，“我们对那么多重复的基因可不是那么感兴趣，只要留下一部分…”他伸出手，把手枪递给另一个麻瓜，自己换了一把机关枪。  
“不，你必须全部…”“你觉得你有资格命令我，夫人？”迪克特打断了赫敏的话，“星舰大概能装不到150人，加上我们的人，那么留下的小巫师们…大概可以有70个左右？”  
可他们本来有三百多人。德拉科看向斯科皮，后者正盯着迪克特没有看他，倒是那个长得酷似哈利的青年转过了头，看向德拉科，绿眼睛闪闪发光，甚至还对他笑了一下。德拉科茫然无措地转开了头。  
“把他们送到星舰上。”几个麻瓜立刻走过来，捆住他们的手。德拉科绷紧了手臂，留了一点缝隙。麻瓜架起他们的胳膊，推搡着他们走向星舰。那巨大的银灰色舰体像是巨兽的口大张着。  
罗恩挣扎着，被拖入了星舰。  
德拉科看着迪克特咔地一声给机关枪上了膛。同时响起的还有麻瓜手中的一片咔咔声。  
布雷斯回头看了一眼德拉科，异常沉默顺从地走上星舰。  
传承体们被推搡着站成一片，他们恐惧而又无能为力的蠕动着，像是一群待宰的羊。德拉科努力寻找着斯科皮和那个青年的身影，发现他们正站在一起。  
赫敏抬着头，咬着嘴唇一脸倔强地走向星舰。  
德拉科突然看见那个青年回过头，隔着遥远的距离，他和哈利看起来更像了。  
德拉科被拖上星舰。  
他看见那个青年轻轻扇动嘴唇，说了一句，“再见。”

扳机声响成一片，连续不断的哒哒声像是震碎了地面。人群像是潮水一样倒下，混乱的尖叫声撕裂了空气。“不！！！”德拉科疯狂地挣扎着，一拳把拉着他的麻瓜打翻在地。一千年前他失去过哈利，他不能再失去一次了，不能再看着哈利留下的希望再一次破灭了，不能，他忍受不了了。  
他能挣开，刚才在被捆起来的时候他就留了机会。但是挣开之后他们做的是什么呢？他不能使用魔法。德拉科茫然的站着，听着激烈的枪声突然停了。  
麻瓜已经击毙了一部分人，也耗尽了一条子弹带。没有人注意到德拉科，他们越过地面上横七竖八的尸体，悠闲地清点着剩余的人数。  
“还多，这还有一百四十多人呢，还要去掉一半。”  
“唉，机关枪不好玩，我还是喜欢手枪。”一个麻瓜把机关枪扔在尸堆上，换成手枪，对着离他最近的传承体啪的一枪。传承体倒下，蹦出的血与脑浆溅在麻瓜脸上，他满不在乎地擦了擦，走向下一个人。  
“别耽误时间了，你们可不是来玩的。”迪克特面带微笑地说，给机关枪换了一个子弹带，其他麻瓜也做着一样的动作。咔的上膛声。  
不，不必须阻止他们。不能用魔法是因为场对魔杖的放大作用有抵消。德拉科的脑子疯狂的转动着，一边把绳子扔到一边，一边用尽全力一脚踢向试图爬起来的麻瓜的睾丸，后者翻了个白眼就不动了，但是德拉科没时间想这些了。对魔杖的抵消作用，魔杖…  
无杖魔法！  
德拉科看向那个青年，然而他却没有搜寻到他的身影。  
他能成功吗，他连幻影移形都会分体…  
迪克特的手指叩在了扳机，一点点收紧。  
没有时间再去想其他的了。  
“除你武器！”德拉科冲到前面，高喊了一声。


	19. The Big Bang

迪克特怔怔地看着手里的枪飞出去，咆哮出一行子弹。他显然没有意识到会是德拉科，甚至还四下张望了一下。机关枪啪的一声摔在他身后，德拉科向前跨了一步拣起了它。迪克特转过身。  
“您总能给我们惊喜啊，马尔福先生。”迪克特向德拉科走来。德拉科威胁的举起枪管，迪克特停下脚步，撇撇嘴，举起手来做了一个无奈的姿势，却依旧面带微笑——德拉科简直觉得那恶心的笑容是长在他脸上的。“无杖魔法……这次可比幻影移形成功多了啊。”  
德拉科眯起眼睛，控制自己的情绪，确保自己端枪的姿势不那么像个新手。“放了他们。”他沉声说。  
“你有什么资格跟我讲条件，马尔福先生。”迪克特又向他走了一步。  
“站住别动！”德拉科低吼，“我会打死你，只要你再向前一步。”  
“哦，那样你就可以提出这种愚蠢的要求了吗。”迪克特脸上的笑容更明显了，“看看形势吧马尔福先生，马尔福不是最会审时度势的吗？”  
德拉科不安的看向四周，发现所有的枪口都没有指向自己——这出乎了他的意料。“只要你开枪，你的儿子们立刻就会被打成马蜂窝。虽然你可能没有那么关心他们，但是想想，他们身上一大半的基因可都是来自哈利·波特的啊。”德拉科控制着自己的手不要颤抖，“而且……恐怕在这里你也不是那么占优势。”  
“什么？”  
迪克特拿出一把短枪，玩味的看着它，“这是刚刚研制成功的粒子束枪，能在这么短的距离内加速粒子到接近光速可是不容易，”他举起枪，正对着德拉科。“你觉得我们两个同时开枪，谁死的可能性比较大呢？”

“别管他！去打电磁罩！”德拉科突然听见斯科皮的大喊，接着是一声子弹的呼啸。他不敢移开目光，只是用余光看到斯科皮突然奇怪地倒在了地上。子弹没有打到他，麻瓜还想射击，德拉科威胁性地叫了一声。麻瓜停下了动作，但是发出了一声鲜明的嗤笑。  
德拉科站着，端着枪。“他们就不怕你死吗？”  
“我？”迪克特发出一阵大笑，似乎德拉科说了一句什么笑话。“你觉得个人有什么意义？克隆一个我，植入我的记忆，我们就又拥有了一个我！”迪克特轻柔地笑起来，“你要知道，马尔福先生，一个人能有什么意义呢？只有群体，只有所有的人都融进群体才有意义！”  
德拉科没有去听他在说什么，而是去思考电磁罩的问题。如果他去攻击电磁罩，当然，对魔法的限制就会解除，但是他不知道电磁罩的开关在哪里，而且如果他放开这里，对峙的形势就会打破。麻瓜尽管说不在乎迪克特的生死，但是不攻击他们的原因，显然还是因为顾及他的威胁。  
但是如果他不去攻击电磁罩，这样的形势他能坚持多久？  
可恶，德拉科咬紧牙，如果有个人能帮忙，只要一个人…  
哒哒哒的枪声突然从身后响起。  
德拉科心里一凉，猛地回头，却看到让他目瞪口呆的场景。  
哈利站在星舰缓缓张开的口中，一手举着枪，一手正扯下隐身衣。布雷斯、赫敏和罗恩正站在他身后，他们手里抱着的机关枪喷出比魔法还绚丽的火焰，把试图靠近的麻瓜打飞也让德拉科头昏目眩。罗恩冲到他身边，拍拍他的肩，咧开嘴笑了。“嘿，白鼬！少在我们格兰芬多面前逞英雄！”  
德拉科只是看着哈利。

迪克特显然也没有想到他们会出现，吃惊到甚至没有在这个空隙攻击。不过很快他又回复了笑容，颇带自信。“所以就凭你们四个就想打败我了？”  
“这倒没有。”赫敏一手整了整护目镜，她褐色的头发松开了，像是一面随风飘扬的旗帜。“但是这个呢？”  
哈利挑起眉毛向德拉科笑了一下，耸了耸肩，对准星舰下部的一角开了一枪。“啪”的一声，德拉科还没明白发生了什么，就听见迪克特发出了一声惨叫扑倒在地。  
“神锋无影好用的很啊，父亲。”斯科皮高举着魔杖，喷出的咒语刺目地让人睁不开眼睛。  
德拉科把机关枪扔到地上，抓住了老魔杖。

德拉科已经无法记住战争的太多细节，只记得不停飞舞的子弹一遍又一遍地击破他的铠甲护身。很多传承体们学过的咒语仅限于家务魔咒，但是有四个亲身示范在，各式各样的恶咒很快就开始到处乱飞，其中还混杂着“倒挂金钟”“火烤热辣辣”这样界线不明但是卓有成效的咒语。  
德拉科明白现在由不得自己分心，但是他的目光却不由自主地追随着一个人。他借着隐身衣的掩护时隐时现，但是每次出现必然在战友最危急的时刻，干净利落地放倒敌人。他是天生的战士，再也没有什么比鲜血更加适合他，沾染他凛利如同刀刻的脸颊，衬托那双碧绿的眼睛。  
敌人也渐渐发现了他的作用，密集的火力开始向他集中，尽管有隐身衣的庇护，他的躲闪也逐渐开始捉襟见肘。德拉科放到身边的一个麻瓜，眯着眼睛看到他身后突然出现了一个红点，那是……  
狙击手的准星！  
德拉科扑了上去。  
哈利显然还不知道发生了什么，被扑倒在地只是喊了一声。德拉科还没来得及解释，火焰就在他们头上炸开，裹挟着滚滚的热浪。德拉科紧紧抱住哈利，觉得自己的身体就像蜡烛一样逐渐融化了，很疼，却又出乎意料地轻盈。  
死亡，死亡在追逐了一千年后终于追上了他。他闭上眼睛，把头靠在哈利肩膀上，准备面带微笑死去。  
突然一阵冰冷冻住了他，几乎瑟瑟发抖。  
“你们两个笨蛋！”斯科皮站在浓烟中抹着眼泪，“你们到底是不是巫师！你们从来没有听说过冰冻咒这个东西吗？！”  
德拉科看着“哈利”，后者只是挑了挑眉。“我没问题，只是父亲……”他拖长了调子，慢吞吞地说。德拉科尴尬地摸了摸脸上的灰尘。  
“要不是你他能差点被炸死？”  
“他被炸死跟我有什么关系！我又没让他来救我！”  
“你是疯子吗阿不思？！跟你有什么关系？我们做的一切不都是依靠他们吗？”  
“那是你！只有你一个人还……”  
“额……”德拉科举了举手，试图打断两个孩子的吵嘴，“阿不思？阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特？”  
“阿不思·马尔福！”两个人同时转向他吼了一声，又陷入争吵。德拉科放弃地耸了耸肩，一个咒语帮他们挡开试图攻击的麻瓜。

“我们不能在这里继续逗留了，”赫敏在攻击的间隙挤到德拉科身边，低声说，“麻瓜似乎有援军，人数会越来越多。好在他们还想活捉我们所以没有使用炸弹之类的，但是在这么下去就不好说了。”  
“星舰。”斯科皮突然插嘴进来，“我们必须乘着星舰走，不然做的这些都没有意义了。”  
“但是……”赫敏的脸色沉了沉，“我们只是解决了星舰的一部分看守，如果要带走星舰的话就会有更多伤亡。我们已经伤亡很惨重了。”  
德拉科抬头看了一眼，快速的计算了一下人数。的确，参加战斗的一百四十多个传承体尽管有魔法护身，也已经只剩下不到一百人。然而德拉科也知道斯科皮说的是真的。  
他看了一眼其他人，他们都在看着他。  
“上星舰。”

他们简单的安排了一下，由罗恩和赫敏进入星舰解决守卫，阿不思和斯科皮召集和带领第三代们，布雷斯和德拉科断后。  
罗恩守在转角，石化了两个冲过来的守军。“星舰上的人都下去支援了，这边剩的人并不多。”赫敏蹲在他后面轻声说。  
“必须找到舰长。”阿不思走过来，对那两个石化的人补了一个四分五裂，又向前走了几步，没有人埋伏。“只有他才有星舰的控制权。跟上来。”他对罗恩和赫敏挥了挥手，看了一眼斯科皮。斯科皮点了点头，带着剩余的传承体们蹲在角落。

布雷斯和德拉科背对背站着，交替用着机关枪和魔杖。有了飞来咒，他们很方便地可以捡起死亡麻瓜的武器，包括刚刚差一点炸死他们的手持加农炮。德拉科看着布雷斯面无表情地向着冲上来的麻瓜开了一炮，一片的麻瓜立刻倒下。  
只有一个全身着了火的人还站着，身体像是巨大的火炬，他不停地扭动着，简直想要撕裂自己，却只是溢出了更多的火星。他发出地狱一般的尖叫，摇摇晃晃地向前走。

赫敏和罗恩对视了一眼，起身准备走。却看见有个人猛地扑向了阿不思。他们还没来得及举起魔杖，就看见那个人弹开了，撞在舱壁上。  
阿不思把玩着手里的魔杖，低头看着那个人的制服。“哎呦，星舰上还真没有人了啊。”他用魔杖指指那人，笑眯眯地说，“舰长。”  
“带上他，或许有用。”斯科皮大步迈上来，用一个漂浮咒浮起那人，他碎了的脑壳流下血，在地上汇集成一片。

一时间没有人动，所有人都被那个火人吓住了。德拉科怔怔地看着他，突然想起了别的什么，转头看向布雷斯。  
布雷斯却没有转头。  
“个体。”他说，声音很低。德拉科愣了一下，以为自己听错了。

罗恩和阿不思、斯科皮一起站在舰长室前。赫敏被安排去带领其他人。  
“虹膜控制……竟然还用这么老套的法子。”阿不思笑得像个孩子一样，耸了耸肩，斯科皮看了他一眼。“什么东西？需要用魔法打开吗？”罗恩有些不安地问。  
“用魔法可以，但是不太方便，还有更方便的法子。”斯科皮看了一眼阿不思，阿不思依旧笑着。罗恩忍不住试图把这一模一样的脸和哈利联系起来，他本以为这很容易，但是失败了。

“什么？”  
“个体不是没有意义的。”布雷斯慢慢地说，他的眼睛被火焰照亮了。“就像这个人，对我们来说只是一个麻瓜，但是他或许也有家人朋友爱人，以为他只是出来执行一个任务，很快就能回去。”  
德拉科不知道该说什么，只是又击退了一个冲上来的麻瓜。  
阿不思把魔杖插在腰带里，不知道从哪里摸出一把小刀，轻轻一剜，那个人的眼珠就落到了他手里。斯科皮接过眼珠，打开了门。  
罗恩相信自己是看错了，才会以为那个人没有死透，还在微微地挣动着。他空荡荡的眼眶里的鲜红，让他莫名其妙想起了那本杂志。  
罗恩相信自己是看错了。

“迪克特说的没错，对于历史，的确，可能个体没有任何意义。就像我们以为哈利可以拯救世界，但是他对于世界也无能为力。麻瓜，巫师，所有人的分类都是那么简单，好像头上贴个标签就可以知道好坏，知道对错。我曾经也是那么认为。”  
布雷斯端起枪，他的枪法好得离谱，比起德拉科抱着冲锋枪不分黑白的一阵扫射，他总是端着9毫米的手枪一枪一个。  
“但是，如果有人以为个体没有意义，只能说明他没有爱过人。”  
德拉科看着那个火人慢慢变成焦黑，倒下了。

赫敏坐在地板上，和传承体们一起。这是她第一次有机会仔细看着他们。他们有的很大了，比她自己还要年长，也有的还很小，她面前这个，看起来也就十岁左右。不知道这么小的孩子是怎么从刚才的混战中活下来的，赫敏摇了摇头，不去想这些，只是看着面前的孩子。  
他有一头黑发，但是有一双灰色的眼睛。小脸脏脏的，有点瘦，看起来怯生生的。赫敏不知道传承体中孩子是怎么抚养的，但是恐怕这孩子在平时过的也不是特别如意。  
她拉过那个孩子的手，问，“你多大了？”  
“十一岁。”孩子小声说，“我刚刚十一岁，21日是我的生日。”  
赫敏怔了怔。她感觉到身下地板传来的震动。  
星舰启动了。

“德拉科！”  
德拉科抬头看，星舰正在缓缓上升。入口已经合拢，只是掉下一条绳梯摇摇晃晃。罗恩着急的脸出现在绳梯另一端。“你们快上来！控制权移交不完只能强行启动我们停不下来！快上来！”  
德拉科一手掷出几个魔咒逼退了靠近他和布雷斯的麻瓜，一手抓住绳梯。绳梯上的静电立刻吸住了他缓缓上升。 “布雷斯快上来！！！”德拉科趴在绳梯上大喊，星舰上升带起的气流吹散了他的声音。“抓住我！！！”  
然而布雷斯一首举着枪，一手挥着魔杖。他的身体因为后座力有点不稳，但是他依然站着，抵抗着几个试图冲上来的麻瓜。  
“布雷斯！！！！”德拉科嘶吼着，然而布雷斯并没有回头。德拉科挣扎着，而绳梯只是来回摇摆，没有停止上升。布雷斯突然回过头，对他微笑了一下。  
“如果你爱一个人，她就和别人有了差别。对别人来说她还只是一个个体，但是对你而言，”他的声音不大，但是很清晰，“她就变成了世界。”  
“我不会走了德拉科。我很快就要死了，因为一千年前的辐射病。”布雷斯微笑着说，“你要去维持哈利留下的那个世界，那就让我留下来，陪着我的世界。”  
德拉科随着星舰越飞越高，看着布雷斯的影像变成一个小点。他抬起头，接住了罗恩伸向他的手，被拉入星舰。直到坐在地板上他才感到他失去了这个一起走过一千年的老朋友，尽管他们彼此都有很多欺瞒和抱歉，但是他曾经也是德拉科唯一认定的朋友。  
现在不是了，他看着蹲在他面前的罗恩和赫敏，虽然到现在他依然觉得和他们两人做朋友很奇怪，但是为了哈利，他可以试试。  
“父亲。”斯科皮站在他面前。德拉科抬起头看着他，他手里捧着一个不大的玻璃瓶，瓶里是一些浅黄色的液体。  
还有……一个柔软的，脆弱的，但是已经有了人的形态的胚胎。  
“我们本来想把它当做一个惊喜给你，但是没想到出了这么多波折，好在它还在。”斯科皮把玻璃瓶递给德拉科，他身后的阿不思在东张西望，“他当时留给第一代更多的细胞，但那些细胞在麻瓜的第三次世界大战中丢失了，后来被第二代找到了，但是DNA已经过了半衰期，再加上他本来就受了辐射，所以修复起来很难，前十八个在长成人形前都死了——但是现在做到了。”德拉科低下头，看着怀里的玻璃瓶。  
“不能保证他和以前一模一样，但是应该也不会出现太大的差别，父亲，您差不多可以认定他就是，”斯科皮微笑着说， “哈利，哈利·波特。”


	20. Eleven-dimension: beautiful new world

哈利：  
今天是3015年7月30日，这是你的第一个生日。哦，好吧，当然我们都知道你会有一个真正的出生的日子，但是我们觉得沿用这个意义丰富的日子。  
我们在普朗克号星舰的舰长室里，他们已经在起居舱为你准备了一个盛大的生日聚会，但是此刻只有我们两人，我想记下这一刻，作为送给你的生日礼物——虽然现在的你肯定不会懂得。  
其实我也不太明白我们现在在哪里，在开始疯狂的拉动空间曲率引擎之后——据说我们飞了整整21光年，我们已经逃脱了麻瓜追击的范围，因此飞船一直在宇宙中低速前进着，我们必须节约燃料和食物，不过现在还不成问题，别担心这个。  
你所希望的大部分我们都已经完成了，尽我们的一切去实现了。巫师的世界会再次繁荣起来，有了赫敏和罗恩的后代，更多的基因也会流入进来。尽管我们必须流浪去做外星人，但是这一切都会值得的。感谢你，感谢你在一千年前做的一切，我们的救世主。  
现在的你或许会好奇我们的故事，好奇我们怎么一步一步走到今天，好奇你自己的过去，但是其实我想，那些对你都不重要了，毕竟尽管你和之前的你有完全相同的DNA，可你存在的意义远超过一段段遗传密码。就像金蛋里我所说的，让那些都被忘记吧，当作所谓前世的事，而你应该去迎接新生活了。  
或许说这些对于现在还在人造子宫里的你有点早，但是我依旧想要写给你这些。我等待着我们去往另一个星球后的生活，等待着你真正张开眼睛的那天。我还没有想好是亲自要把你抚养大，还是进入冬眠等你和我年龄相仿时再去追求你。如果是前者，我恐怕就没办法再和你恋爱了，但我又不想错过你生活的任何时间。无论如何，哈利，我将一如既往的爱你，不管是从何种意义上。  
我希望当你张开眼睛时我们已经有了美好的一切，尽管我有些隐隐的担心，但是我宁愿相信，我担心的应该是很久之后的事了。哈利，曾经的你想要建立过一个所有人都站在光明下的世界，只要打败了黑魔王。但是现在的我们恐怕依旧要接受这个事实，有光的地方就有影子，这不是可以改变的事，这是必须接受的事……  
舰长室的门铃响了。德拉科放下笔，按下开关，门无声的划开，斯科皮走了进来。  
“父亲，您好吗？”他的脸依旧带着笑容。德拉科请他坐下，不置可否地点点头。“你来得正好，我正有点事想要找你。”  
“哦？”斯科皮的表情显得很惊讶，“是什么事？”  
“你呢？你为什么来找我？”  
“不，父亲，还是您先说吧，我的事情并不着急。”  
“好。”德拉科停止了这不动声色的较量。“我想要一份你的DNA图谱。”  
斯科皮的表情明显僵住了，“为什么父亲…”  
“我想用来和我自己的做对比，因为我怀疑你不是第三代，或者说，你不是我和哈利的孩子。”  
“父亲，您的指控真是让我…”斯科皮摇了摇头，笑容又重新爬回到他的脸上。“不，”德拉科打断了他，靠在椅背上抱着手臂，“你和我们之间的相似之处很多是刻意模仿出来的，向后梳的头发，假笑的神态和说话的方式，但是这些即使是外人经过训练也能做到。而最让我怀疑你的是你的发色。”斯科皮的微笑褪去了，一脸阴郁。  
“我对麻瓜的遗传学了解不多，但是要知道，这一个多月来我也补了一点知识。”德拉科慢慢地说，“你看，在已知的两对发色基因中，不产生黑色素的都是隐形，而哈利的发色来自詹姆和莉莉波特，他们的黑发和红发可都是显性，所以传承体的发色基因都应该是杂合，显示的是哈利的发色。”  
“我说过我的染色体大部分都是来源自您，父亲。”斯科皮干巴巴地说。  
“是的，但是所有第三代中只有你是主要来自我的吗？为何只有你一个是金发？”  
“那么如果我不是传承体我能是谁呢？要知道我可是会魔法…”  
“如果我没猜错的话…”德拉科站起来，“你是一千年前被植入巫师基因，去轰炸霍格沃茨的麻瓜飞行员的后代。”

斯科皮没有说话，沉默统治了房间。德拉科低头看着这个年轻人，接着说。  
“我其实在看到哈利留下的那段话后就曾经疑惑于这部分人的下落。依照当时的形势，麻瓜既然不想让巫师继续繁衍下去，那么估计也不会留下这些人。我猜你，或者你的祖先就是在那个时候想到了混入真正遗留下来的巫师。利用天生的优势——毕竟你和我长得有点相似，你，或者你的先辈可以慢慢融入巫师社会。这比继续在麻瓜世界躲避和隐姓埋名好得多，因为巫师自己的世界也很混乱，没法妥善的管理人口。而到了你，你的确很有能力才能成为第三代中的领导者，但这不够，不只是我一个人怀疑你，也不是所有人都信服你，因此你想到了利用我们，如果能控制在传承体中地位相当于神的我们，那么你就可以更好地控制第三代。于是你唤醒了引路人布雷斯。  
“我其实一直在考虑一千年这个数字，为何偏要是一千年？如果一千年时外面刚好环境恶劣我们是否还会醒来？其实哈利和我在之前说的应该都是约数，一千年并不一定指的就是刚好的数字，但是你利用了这一点触动了布雷斯棺材里的双触发系统。甚至我怀疑，麻瓜刚好在此时发掘我们的坟墓也是有你暗中引导过的。”  
斯科皮的嘴角浮起了一丝假笑，“这些都是猜测，父亲。”  
“是的，都是猜测。”德拉科点点头，重新坐回到椅子上，“即使是真的我也不会揭穿你，虽然有一部分人不信服，但，毕竟你是有能力领导第三代的。而且我知道恐怕到了外星，我们还要面对一段极端艰难的时期，那么能带领大家的就是你和你强硬的手段了。”  
“我很高兴听到父亲的称赞。”斯科皮懒洋洋地笑着，“那么，我就说说我来的目的。”  
德拉科做了一个请的手势。  
“我想请父亲交出星舰的指挥权。当然，是给我。”  
德拉科的呼吸停滞了一两秒，但是他立刻笑了起来。“好。”  
“这么干脆，父亲？”斯科皮说着，翘起腿，“我还以为你会更多的抵抗一下呢。”  
“我有别的选择吗？”德拉科站起身，从控制板上撕下那张照片重新放回口袋，抱起装着哈利的玻璃瓶。“我不信任你，斯科皮，我一点都不信任你，但是我说了我只能信任你的能力。你必须把传承体们带到更好的地方，否则我会随时收回控制权。”  
他转过身，手指抚摸着玻璃瓶，准备离开舰长室。  
哈利，我不知道我做的对不对，因为在能说出口的理由之下，还有很多担心……

“父亲！”斯科皮叫了一声，德拉科停住脚步，发现他背对着自己，正看向浩瀚无边的宇宙。  
“你知道麻瓜为什么一定要杀尽巫师，甚至带有巫师基因的人吗？”  
德拉科点点头，斯科皮依旧没有看他，却继续说下去。  
“巫师的来源是什么，没有人知道。为何都是长得一样器官相同所有东西都是一样的人，有人能轻易驾驭别人无法想象的东西，有人则不能，即使努力也达不到。这是一个谜。  
“麻瓜们找到巫师的基因，这个基因最早出现应该是来自突变。父亲，我们人类有那么多DNA，不计其数的基因，比不计其数更多的碱基……它们装配就像是精密的仪器，一点点差错都会带来不可预料的后果。如果是差的后果自己就会消亡，但是如果是好的……”  
“人类的发展不就依靠这个吗？”德拉科皱着眉头，不知道为什么自己在谈论这个话题。  
“如果是超高智商之类简单的突变并不可怕，因为突变者能达到的领域正常人也可以企及。但是巫师不一样，巫师的基因是带有压制性的。就像你说的，由于巫师太强大了，所以麻瓜的生存只能依仗于巫师的善良。”  
“我还是不明白，就像是最早生物产生，从单细胞走向多细胞，经过无数进化一直到人，不同样依靠的是基因的改变吗？”  
“看起来您真是补了不少课啊父亲。”斯科皮叹息了一声，“但那毕竟是对于草履虫而言而非人类。人类，这种已经站在最顶端几万年的生物，已经建立了自己的社会体系和所谓的道德。你大概没有读过麻瓜们建立美国时的《独立宣言》——我们认为这些事情是不证自明的，人人生而平等…生而平等，这件事明知永远不可能实现，却一直诱惑着所有人。那么如果有一部分人在基因上就占有优势会怎样？越高级的物种，突变对他们而言越可怕。”斯科皮简单地结束了对话，望着无尽的宇宙。  
“不。”德拉科沉声说。斯科皮转过头看着他。  
“人和人之间从来不会平等，这没错。但这并不都是基因的问题。”德拉科看着斯科皮，看着那双阴郁的绿眼睛。“巫师之间从来没有平等过，麻瓜之间也没有平等过，纯血统本来拥有最好的基因，可是一样被打败，”德拉科停了一停，试图咽下语言中的苦涩，“巫师也一样。所以斯科皮，我选择你是因为，即使到了外星全部都是巫师，不，全部都是基因完全相同的传承体，社会一样会分化。有些人会占有优势，占有更多的资源，决定他人的生死，这是……不可避免的事。”  
他的目光越过斯科皮，看向太空，尽管地球早就看不到了，他还是在习惯性地搜寻着它的身影。而在地球之外，广阔的太阳系甚至银河系，一个个人类的聚居点正在建立起来，组建出一个又一个新的社会。  
“所以你会比传承体们更好的理解这件事，理解麻瓜与巫师的关系并把它带进来。别把一切都推到基因身上，人比遗传物质丰富的多。”德拉科低下头，抚摸着怀里玻璃瓶，“你真的很像一个马尔福，甚至我觉得比我还要像，但是孩子，要获得你想获得的，你还需要更多对人的理解。”  
“对人的理解……”斯科皮喃喃地重复着。  
“根植在基因里的，除了自私、险恶、傲慢……还有爱。这种东西维持着社会，联系着社会的阶层，科技和魔法都没法解释它，可能永远也不能解释它。”德拉科的眼前突然闪现出那个白胡子老人的脸，“这很难，”德拉科慢慢地说，慢慢地咀嚼着他刚刚明白的一切，“我学了很久，学了差不多一千年……但这也不一定，有人很早就明白，只要你试图去明白。”他低下头，看着玻璃瓶。  
“是的，父亲。”斯科皮看着他。德拉科对他微笑了一下，点点头，转身走出了舰长室。

斯科皮自己一个人坐在椅子上，宇宙巨大的图卷在他面前展开着。他觉得自己似乎思考了很多，但是又似乎什么都没在思考。  
突然控制台上发出尖锐的警报。  
斯科皮站起身来扑在控制台上，“子舰申请脱离！子舰申请脱离！”控制器机械的女声在持续尖叫着。子舰，斯科皮思考了一下才想起普朗克号自带一个应急子舰，拥有食物、水循环装置和……武器。  
斯科皮调出子舰的录像，即使不用看录像他也知道谁进入了子舰。阿不思带着一部分人已经进入了子舰，他正抬着头看向摄像机，微微勾起嘴角，脸上是挑衅的笑容。斯科皮咬紧牙——他难道不知道子舰脱离需要母舰允许吗？！他又看了一眼阿不思，准备按下拒绝按钮。  
突然控制台上的一切都混乱了，所有的灯光在不受控制的闪烁，各项数据疯狂地跳上跳下，警报声响成一片。斯科皮一瞬间就明白发生了什么，他们刚好进入银河系的高能粒子辐射区。普朗克号开始没有计划航行到这么远的距离，即使载人舱具有防护，电子系统面对高能粒子的打击依旧很脆弱。只要一个粒子打在集成电路上让指令由0变成1，控制系统就会做出错误的选择……  
不，即使这样，这概率也大约在千万分之一。斯科皮安慰自己。  
然而下一秒，子舰脱离了。  
斯科皮茫然的站在那里，看到恢复正常的控制台带着母舰继续前进，而子舰改变了方向，慢慢的展现在侧面的舷窗里。巧合？斯科皮不知道，他只是茫然的看着子舰银灰色的影像。  
“子舰强行脱离，是否攻击？”机械的女声在控制台上想起。对，即使没有高能粒子，子舰为了应急，也肯定有单方面脱离的设置。他为什么要脱离母舰？只是为了脱离自己的统治？但是只凭着子舰的应急系统在太空中漂浮风险太大，就算能一直漂浮着，他们能去哪呢？  
斯科皮看向控制台，手指停在“是”上。他知道自己应该按下，必须按下，如果以前也是毫不犹豫地按下。但是……  
但是仿佛有一股强烈的力量拉扯着他，让他无法控制自己的手臂。德拉科的话在他脑海回响，他不知道为什么，他想起阿不思最后那个挑衅的笑容。  
斯科皮抬起头，看着子舰，直到反物质枪激光靶的红色打在舰长室的外玻璃上。斯科皮瞬间周身僵硬——阿不思脱离根本不是为了他想的那样！舰上的食物和燃料很难维持一百多人飞往天龙座，德拉科和他这几天都在考虑去哪里补充一次资源，但是如果把这一切都来供养子舰的十几个人绰绰有余。如果摧毁母舰，斯科皮控制着自己的想象，母舰上的人本身也可以作为一种补给，食物和燃料。  
但是同样，如果摧毁子舰的这一部分人，同样。  
斯科皮按下按钮，他知道他已经输了一步，在这个时间子舰足矣摧毁母舰，但是他必须赌一把。激光在子舰银色的外壳上印下一个红色的点，看起来像是一点血迹。  
出乎他意料的是，没有人动，两架飞船互相瞄准着都没有进攻。两条瞄准激光划过黑色宇宙，像是红色的丝线一样变成一种讽刺的联系。  
斯科皮的手指在发射按钮上颤抖着。

德拉科当然不知道这些，他抱着玻璃瓶慢慢走回起居舱，一路上跟几个年轻人打了招呼。起居舱用金黄和红色的丝带布置着，已经聚集了很多人，到处都是笑闹声。特别是传承体中的年轻人有活力得很，放开了磁力鞋感受着失重，快乐地跳上跳下。德拉科挑着眉毛看着这一切，在认真的考虑要不要对这群他理论上的孩子们进行重新教育。  
“斯莱特林来啦！”罗恩的大嗓门在一群笑声中响起，他走过来使劲拍着德拉科的肩膀，让德拉科差一点把怀里的玻璃瓶子摔出去。赫敏坐在一边沙发上，吃吃地笑着，已经完全失去了万事通的风范，就像一个不知礼节的泥巴种……  
好吧，德拉科耸耸肩，坐在了这个泥巴种旁边，无视罗恩“请不要挨着我老婆”的大喊。传承体们笑得更厉害了。  
“这是怎么回事？什么斯莱特林？”他压低声音问，但是赫敏也大笑起来。德拉科无奈地看着这群人。  
“好吧好吧，刚刚罗恩在给孩子们说，等到了天龙座，我们要重新建立一个霍格沃茨。”赫敏拢了一下她散乱的头发。“然后大家就开始讨论细节，为了保持传统性，我们还是要留下四个学院。”  
“哦是吗？”德拉科靠在沙发上翘起腿，带着假笑说，“我怎么觉得除了我之外，一个格兰芬多就够了。”  
“不不不，我已经成了拉文克劳了，要知道想来我们学院的人还不少呢。”赫敏有点得意地笑着，德拉科觉得她一定是喝多了。“至于罗恩，所有人投票通过他是赫奇帕奇，毕竟这个学院是以食物魔法著称于世的。”  
德拉科本来想问一句是吗，但是他有点怕赫敏开始当场背诵《霍格沃茨——一段校史》，好在罗恩的咆哮及时打断了他，“可是我们家所有人都在格兰芬多！如果我妈妈知道我去了赫奇帕奇会气得活过来的！”  
“好了好了，我猜我肯定不用投票就能得到喜欢的学院了是吧？”德拉科直起身子，微笑着。“没问题，你压根没有竞争对手。”赫敏笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，德拉科回给她一个真挚的笑容，“那么还有格兰芬多……”  
“我们一直有格兰芬多不是吗，他在我们身边，生而不死。”赫敏轻轻地说，看向德拉科手中的玻璃瓶。其他人也在看着他。  
喧闹的笑声熄灭了，但是每个人都带着微笑。  
“生日快乐，格兰芬多。”赫敏举起杯子，向着哈利。  
“生日快乐，父亲。”传承体们举起杯子，向着哈利。  
“生日快乐，兄弟。”罗恩举起杯子，向着哈利，还在嘟囔着“以前明明都是我最早给他寄信的……”  
“生日快乐，哈利。”德拉科举起杯子，看着在瓶中静静悬浮着的孩子。而他似乎听见了，轻轻动了一下。德拉科抬起头，看向所有人，“还有新世界。”  
“还有新世界！”所有人带着微笑，他们的杯子交错，碰撞出一个新世界的啼声。

在欢乐与希望中，谁也没听见那声爆炸声。


End file.
